Ad Astra per Aspera
by LadyWildhex
Summary: Tras la batalla de Hogwarts Lord Voldemort superó en poder al famoso Harry Potter. En busca de una solución para derrocar al mago oscuro, un mortífago, una presa y el elegido se unirán en una aventura a través de los tiempos para derrotar al mayor mal que ha azorado al mundo mágico.
1. Esquiva Muerte

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo mi primera publicación :D Mi idea es publicar todos los jueves así tener tiempo de corregir lo escrito y que la inspiración llegue como debe ser. **

**Todos los hechos transcurren tras la batalla de Hogwarts diferenciándose solamente en que es Voldemort el que gana, aunque no logra matar a Harry Potter.**

 **Disclaimer:** **En su mayoría los personajes y algunos lugares pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling yo simplemente los he adaptado a la trama de mi historia.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: ESQUIVA MUERTE**

En la oscuridad, la puerta de su celda se abría dejando paso a esa figura, ese antiguo compañero de clase que debido a los últimos acontecimiento se había convertido en el más fiel y sádico seguidor del Señor Tenebroso.

Ya había dejado de intentar defenderse de su ataque, porque sabía que al final, todo resultaría más doloroso y largo. Una lágrima limpió su sucio rostro cuando le sintió dentro de él. No lo hacía por el mero acto sexual, no buscaba placer en ella, pero él sabía que esa situación le parecería más dolorosa y detestable que cualquier maldición que pudiera lanzarle. Ella simplemente se paraba a observar el pequeño hueco por donde entraba la leve luz de la luna y contaba los segundo hasta sentirle acabar para simplemente levantarse y esperar a que le diera aquella asquerosa poción anticonceptiva. Violarla era un acto que a ella la deshonraba, pero dejarla en cinta era algo que podía deshonrarlo a él.

Ya había probado al principio de todo a no tomarse esa poción para intentar llegar a su corazón con la idea de un descendiente, pero su respuesta fue torturarla hasta que su propio cuerpo rechazó el embarazo. La había dejado ahí tirada sobre la piedra desangrándose, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo si vivía o moría. Lamentablemente la muerte no fue tan piadosa de ir a buscarla y le dejó con un hilo de vida que en unos meses ya había comenzado a tejerse nuevamente reviviéndola y consciente de cada momento sentido. Aún podía ver como aquel líquido carmesí había manchado la piedra en un recuerdo imborrable de su error. A partir de ahí no sólo hacía que él se deleitara con ella, sino que llamaba a otros mortífagos para divertirse a su costa.

-Hasta mañana Granger.

Salió por la puerta una vez comprobó que la castaña se había tomado el líquido del pequeño frasco de cristal que le había entregado.

Cuando ya dejó de ver su figura estalló en llantos. Ya no contaba las noches para conocer cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada en esa asquerosa celda. El olor a mugre y humedad inundaba sus fosas nasales, así como el del salitre que penetraba por la ventana. Azkaban hacía mucho que había dejado de ser una cárcel para los magos más peligrosos y había sido convertido en una cárcel para enemigos del Señor Tenebroso.

El mundo mágico había sucumbido tras el retorno de Lord Voldemort. En un principio no se hizo caso al grito de auxilio de ese joven de pelo moreno y ojos verde tan amigo suyo, Harry Potter. Todos pensaron que eran los delirios de un muchacho incapaz de superar la trágica muerte de sus padres a mano del mago más peligroso que había pisado la tierra en siglos. Ojalá hubieran hecho caso a Harry, ojalá hubieran puesto las alarmas, pero el mal tenía seguidores hasta en los sitios menos esperados.

El ministerio no se había dejado influenciar por ese peligro inminente y poco a poco los seguidores del Lord Tenebroso se fueron abriendo paso consiguiendo poder dentro del mismo. El propio Lucius Malfoy se había puesto a la cabeza como Ministro de Magia.

Rita Skeeter, alguien que para el mundo mágico no era más que una busca pleitos de El Profeta, comenzó una campaña para desprestigiar a Harry, Dumbledore y todos los seguidores que ellos pudieran tener, teniendo como resultado que no se les tomara en serio y que al paso del tiempo se tuvieran que ocultar por ser condenados como culpables de alteración del orden público. Cómo se sorprendió cuando huyendo en un terreno no muy lejos de la madriguera le atacó un mortífago y al retirarle la máscara vio ese rostro pálido, rubio y de ojos verdes. Casi se le hacía raro no verla con su vuelapluma.

¿Y qué decir de Hogwarts? Con el director muerto después de su asesinato a manos de Snape, y la mayor parte de los mestizos e hijos de muggle encarcelados o asesinados por "mostrar magia en lugares muggles públicos", una simple excusa para justificar ante el mundo mágico sin llamar la atención, había quedado en un pequeño nido de mortífagos y pocos sangre limpia que fingían estar en contra de la impureza de la sangre por sobrevivir, entre ellos su amigo Ron y su hermana Ginny.

No les culpaba, entendía que a la hora de la verdad decidir si cuidarse el cuello o los ideales hayan decidido sobrevivir, simplemente sentía una punzada en el pecho cuando a ella la capturaron y sólo se quedaron observando como todo ocurría mientras que sus gritos se ahogaban en llantos al son del nombre de quien, en su momento, había considerado el amor de su vida.

Sabía que el trato que tenía en aquella asquerosa prisión era distinto al resto. Los demás presos sólo eran visitados por los dementores para darles el beso y dejar espacio a una nueva tanda de "impuros". Pero para ella no. Para ella la mera idea de sentir el beso del dementor le parecía el contacto más tranquilizador que podía desear.

Theodore Nott había comenzado a coger el gusto por tomarla y ver como otros lo hacían desde que se enteró que estaba en Azkaban. Era el encargado de la prisión, sus veintidos años no habían impedido su ascenso entre aquella escoria y menos cuando, a sangre fría, mató a sus padres por haber traicionado a "Quién no debe ser nombrado".

Durante sus primeras semanas de cautiverio se mantuvo dura, luchadora y valiente. No perdía la esperanza. Cada noche en sus sueños veía como Harry junto a Ron entraban por esa puerta a salvarla. Pero al abrir los ojos y ver aquella puerta cerrada no podía evitar llorar, lágrimas que rápidamente se limpiaba para no mostrar debilidad. Pero la voluntad de las personas se doblega con más facilidad de la que ella pensaba. Todo lo vivido con anterioridad, todas esas aventuras con sus compañeros, no tenían comparación con lo que ahí vivía y sentía. Algo había aprendido ahí que jamás hubiera estudiado en la escuela: Las maldiciones imperdonables eran un vaso de agua fría en un árido desierto comparado con el uso de la magia negra.

Sentir como en tus sueños penetraban los peores demonios gracias al uso de la legeremerancia avanzada. Notar como por cada poro de tu cuerpo se clavaban agujas o peor, hacerte creer que tus propios órganos quieren abandonar tu cuerpo atravesando tu piel y músculos. Estúpida creída al pensar que ya había experimentado el dolor en sus aventuras de colegiala cuando el verdadero dolor ni siquiera puede ser descrito con palabras.

Volvió a tenderse en aquel catre y deseó introducirse en el mundo de los sueño, sabiendo que incluso teniendo pesadillas, ese lugar sería menos doloroso que la realidad.

Pasaron dos noches sin la visita de aquella serpiente, algo iba mal, aunque hubiera deseado que fuera porque el bien hubiera derrotado al mal en su ausencia, pero descartó esa bella idea cuando aquella asquerosa sombra apareció en su puerta. La tomó del brazo con brusquedad poniéndola en pie, besó sus labios con fuerza dejándole un asqueroso sabor a tabaco y la arrastro afuera de la celda. Los pasillos eran largos custodiados por dementores y magos. Miraba con ojos brillantes a aquellas criaturas como deseando que empatizaran y se la llevaran de aquel mundo cruel, pero todos saben que no sienten ni padecen. Son armas usadas por el mejor postor.

Llegaron a un pequeño habitáculo en donde había una hermosa figura de una serpiente plateada. Sintió el agarre más fuerte en su brazo y supo qué era ese objeto, un traslador.

Sintió el mundo girar a su alrededor y como su cuerpo era sacudido. Cuando al fin tomo tierra no pudo evitar zafarse del agarre de Nott para comenzar a vomitar. Estaba demasiado débil como para ese tipo de movimiento y su cuerpo lo secundaba.

-¡Qué asco Granger! – La agarró nuevamente del brazo y la arrastró hacia unas escaleras ascendentes.

Estuvo moviéndose entre pasillos oscuros y fríos, aunque también algo acogedores. Sabía que eso era contradictorio, pero sentía que esa casa había tenido vida antes de comenzar todo aquel desastre.

Llegaron a un salón con una inmensa chimenea chisporroteando un fuego que en lugar de hogareño se le antojaba frío. La presión del brazo incrementó durante un segundo antes de ser arrojada al suelo en medio de la sala.

Se levantó pesadamente, su cuerpo cada vez era más débil, había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada entre cuatro paredes que caminar más de cuatro pasos le hacía jadear. Cuando consiguió mantener en pie vio una figura ya conocida. Su cara de serpiente y su piel grisácea eran inconfundibles. El que había provocado la decadencia del mundo mágico se encontraba frente a ella y ni fuerzas tenía de mantener la compostura ni mostrar fiereza. Ya no era ni la sombra de aquella leona que un día fue, ya ni el sombrero sería capaz de encontrarle una casa en Hogwarts, ya no era más que un despojo tal y como ese asqueroso ser había imaginado siempre de la gente como ella.

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger, ¿Qué tal ha sido su estancia hasta ahora? – Arrastraba las palabras con una voz ronca. Se notaba la ironía en su voz y sabía que en su rostro había una sonrisa aunque en ese momento no pudiera verlo. –Es de mala educación no responder, asquerosos sangres sucias que ni un gesto amable se puede tener. ¡Cómo animales deben ser tratados! ¡Crucio!

Sintió como todos sus músculos se agarrotaban y como cada hueso de su cuerpo se fracturaba miles de veces. No sabía ni cómo había acabado en el suelo gritando de dolor. No era comparable el poder del maleficio en manos de aquel monstruo en comparación con su torturador personal. Unos segundo que le resultaron milenios provocaron en ella tal debilidad en el cuerpo que era incapaz siquiera de abrir los ojos.

-¡Oh! Joven Malfoy, pasa pasa, tenemos a una vieja compañera que tal vez quieras saludar. – Notó como su túnica pasaba casi pegada a ella para dirigirse a donde hacía unos ¿segundos? ¿Minutos? Había estado ella.

-Buenas tardes mi Lord. Traigo un mensaje de mi padre, todo va como se había acordado, la campaña contra los sangre sucia ha sido muy efectiva, la gente comienza a desear la muerte de ellos para no manchar la pureza de su sangre. Hasta ese asqueroso de Arthur Weasley se ha encargado de eliminar a unos cuantos.

Los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. La misma familia que le había protegido, cuidado y amado durante todos los años de escuela había sucumbido a esa propaganda contra los nacidos de muggle. ¿Cómo pudieron traicionar así a la Orden del Fénix? ¿Cómo pudieron traicionar así a Harry?

-Draco, esa sangre sucia ya está más que exprimida, llévatela a las afuera de la escuela y crucifícala ahí, que sea un mensaje para Potter por si desea hacerse el héroe una vez más.

El corazón de Hermione latió ferozmente cuando supo su destino. ¿Ya se acababa todo? ¿Al fin? Una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios y una paz inundó su cuerpo. Nunca pensó en su vida que llegaría a desear la muerte con tantas ansias. Sólo había que sufrir un poco más y habría punto final.

-Sí mi Lord. – La voz de Malfoy se notaba más segura y dura de lo que había oído jamás en todos los años de escuela. La guerra cambia a todos al fin y al cabo, no importa en el bando en el que te encuentres.

Una fuerza invisible la levantó del suelo hasta llevarla justo al lado de aquel rubio platino, que agarrándola del cuello de su camisa la arrastraba hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder atravesar el umbral sintió un agarre en su cintura pegándola contra un cuerpo sudoroso.

La manos de este recorrían su pecho y estómago mientras una voz susurraba en su oído "lástima que nuestro jueguito haya acabado, he disfrutado mucho haciéndote mía cada noche. Tendré que buscar a otra sangre sucia para satisfacerme" Un nudo en la garganta de la muchacha se formó cuando imaginó, con lástima, a la pobre infeliz que ocuparía su lugar a partir de ahora.

Tras salir a las afueras de aquella mansión sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo un soplo de aire freso. Un olor a flores y hierba penetró en sus fosas nasales. Justo cuando se encontraba aspirando ese delicioso olor el joven la agarró de la cintura teletransportándola hacia el linde de Hogwarts.

-Nunca imaginé que serías tú quien me acabarÍa matando.- Su voz sonaba ronca y desgarrada. La garganta se encontraba demasiado maltratada después de esa época de prácticamente sequía y gritos.

* * *

 **De antemano me disculpo por no poder marcar bien los distintos párrafos, lo he intentando y siempre se me juntan. Si alguien me puede indicar como hacerlo lo agradecería ^^ ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en una semanita :D**


	2. Mala Idea

**¡Holaa! Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia que ya comienza a descabellarse jajajaaj**

 **Por si cabe cualquier duda para otros lectores** **RZa** **me ha comentado que el título debería ser "Per Aspera Ad Astra" el mío "Ad Astra per Aspera" es una variación que significa "hasta las estrellas mediante el sacrificio" y no "por el sendero áspero hacia las estrellas". ****Ambas son correctas.**

 **Altais Malfoy Black:** **Que ilusión que te guste. Sí, aún queda mucho por pulir, pero no quería dar demasiada información en el primer capítulo, sólo una mera introducción para que se entienda la trama. A ver qué te parece este nuevo.**

 **Aliathna:** **Muchas gracias por la ayuda ^^ tendré más cuidado con los signos de puntuación y cómo ves lo de los espacios quedó "solucionado" temporalmente jajaja. Espero seguir leyéndote :D**

 **Disclaimer:** **En su mayoría los personajes y algunos lugares pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J. yo simplemente los he adaptado a la trama de mi historia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: MALA IDEA.**

-No es plato de buen gusto hacer esto Granger, nunca pensé que todo esto llegara tan lejos.- Malfoy tiraba de ella para ir acercándose más al castillo.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?- Los ojos plateados le miraron dubitativos. – La escuela digo. Con este anochecer, ver como se comienzan a encender todas las ventanas del castillo. Aunque sé que ya no se respira alegría en su interior en mi cabeza no paran de resonar las voces y risas de miles de alumnos viviendo un sueño que no desean poner final.

-Nos ha tocado vivir en épocas malas.

-Es una lástima que no hayamos podido explotar nuestra experiencia en esa escuela como unos alumnos corrientes. Tú como futuro mortífago y yo como la sabelotodo que quería hacer del mundo un lugar sin discordias.

Ambos se pararon a mirar aquella majestuosa imagen que se abría frente a ellos. Ese precioso castillo que les había acogido como iguales bajo el amparo de los mejores magos de la época. Un hogar para todo aquel mago o bruja que lo necesitara. Y ahí estaban ellos, dos enemigos desde los once años dándose cuenta de lo absurdo que había sido cada discusión con el otro y con cualquiera en la escuela. Rememorando cada hermoso recuerdo en su mente, cada sonrisa de sus amigos, cada grito de júbilo en honor a su casa.

-Ya no hay cabida en esta escuela para momentos dulces Granger, vete a la tumba sabiendo eso. No mantengas la esperanza de un mundo mejor, un mundo lleno de igualdad. Los sangre sucia jamás podrán superar esto.

-Te equivocas Malfoy.- El muchacho resopló tras la corrección.- No es la primera vez que mi gente, mis antepasados, superan a un genocida. No hay mal que por cien años dure. Podrá tardar siglos o milenios, pero todo volverá a ser como antes.

\- ¿Y luego qué?

-Y luego aparecerá otro "Voldemort" que intentará hacer lo mismo que este, tal vez con las mismas ideologías o con otras distintas. Pero no es más que un cobarde. Tu señor Tenebroso sólo teme su propia estirpe. Teme ser hijo de un muggle y se avergüenza tanto de ello que quiere matarnos a todo. Es como un niño pequeño que tiene una pataleta, pero esta pataleta ya ha durado unas cuantas décadas. Una vez seamos todos extintos su frustración no se verá solventada y buscara otro grupo a quien destrozar, porque el problema no somos nosotros, es él quien lo tiene.

-Me sorprende que hayas tenido capacidad para pensar durante tu cautiverio.- Hacía ya tiempo que no notaba el agarre del muchacho en el brazo, e incluso así no había hecho ni el esfuerzo de correr.

-No hay nada mejor que hacer en esas cuatro paredes.

-Hermione, hoy no vas a morir.- La voz no pertenecía a Malfoy, venía de su espalda. Como un recuerdo lejano de una persona querida.- Hay una opción para solucionarlo todo, pero necesitaba de mi amiga, la alumna más lista de Hogwarts para ayudarnos.

La castaña se giró lentamente con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía, más bien, no quería creer lo que su cerebro le estaba haciendo imaginar. Maldita tortura que parecía que nunca iba a acabar. ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a ser torturada con los recuerdos de aquellos que no lucharon por ella?

Cuando logró enfocar al emisor de aquella voz notó como sus rodillas cedían por su peso. Se arrodilló ante su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozos. Ante ella estaba él, el elegido, el niño que sobrevivió. No era su imaginación, realmente estaban unos pocos metros de distancia.

-¡Harry! – dijo con un quejido en su voz.

-Hola Hermione, lamento no haber ido a buscarte.-Se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó bañándose mutuamente en las lágrimas del otro.

-Bueno, ya sé que todo es muy emotivo Potter, pero tenemos poco tiempo hasta que se den cuenta que no he llevado a cabo mi trabajo.

Harry se separó lentamente de Hermione, que haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas se levantó junto al moreno sin entender nada.

-¿Tienes el giratiempos? – El rubio se sacó un colgante del cuello.

-¿Y tú tienes los ropajes? – Se apartó un momento de ellos y de detrás de un árbol sacó un fardo.- Vale, hay que cambiarnos antes de usarlo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? No entiendo nada.

-Hermione, te necesitábamos. Tenemos un plan casi perfecto para evitar que todo esto ocurra.

-¿Con un giratiempos y ropa?

\- Se me ocurrió y Malfoy está dispuesto a ayudarme.- Al ver la desconfianza en los ojos de la castaña se apresuró a resumir la historia.- No, no ha cambiado, sigue siendo un egoísta. Desde que Voldemort subió al poder su familia ha visto menguada las arcas y por ende él tendrá que ser siervo hasta que muera sin tener la tranquilidad y la buena vida que su "estirpe" debe tener. Quiere derrocarlo simplemente para recuperar su estatus y su estilo de vida. Sigue pensando que los nacidos de muggles no merecen hacer magia, pero le preocupa más no tener un sofá y una chimenea en donde sentar a leer el periódico mientras un elfo doméstico se encarga de mimarlo.

\- Es decir, que nos ayuda a matar a ese monstruo pero no nos podemos asegurar que él no se convierta en el siguiente.

-Algo así, pero al menos tenemos la certeza que no es un mago tan poderoso como él.

-Gracias Potter.- Dijo el rubio con ironía.

\- No te compares, sabes de sobra que tengo razón.

-Bueno, da igual. Dame mi ropa, cuanto antes nos vayamos antes acabará esta mierda.

-Sigo sin saber el plan.- Comentó la castaña que se había tenido que apoyar en un árbol debido a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Vamos a viajar al pasado, a la fundación de la escuela con los cuatro grandes magos a impedir que Salazar cree la cámara de los secretos y que tenga descendientes.-Dijo Harry con orgullo.

-Mala idea, muy mala idea. No podemos cambiar la historia de esa manera tan brusca. Podríamos provocar un desastre. No sabemos lo que los descendientes de Slytherin han aportado al mundo mágico. No tenemos ni idea de que puede ocurrir, tal vez hasta la escuela y nuestra forma de vida tal y como la conocemos no existiría. Harry tus…- Pero el moreno la cortó.

-Sí, mis padres estaría vivos y todos sus amigos. Peter Pettigrew jamás traicionaría a mis padres, sería un amigo normal para ellos. Sirius seguiría vivo y Thonks, Lupin, Fred, Snape, Dumbledore, todos vivirían.

-El tiempo no es tan sencillo Harry, ¿Te suena el efecto mariposa? Podemos provocar que todo el mundo mágico cambio completamente. Además, un giratiempo solo funciona hasta el inicio del día, no puede llevarte a hace siglos.

-En la sección prohibida de Hogwarts encontramos un libro escrito por Godric Gryffindor donde enseñaba un hechizo para incremente el poder de los objetos. Por lo que, al realizar ese hechizo, el giratiempo nos llevará a donde queramos.- Comentó Harry antes de ser cortado por el rubio

-Además, ¿Es mejor dejar el mundo así? – La voz de Draco sonaba ya aburrida.

-Seguro que hay otra opción Harry, segurísimo.

-No Hermione, ya no la hay. Los Horrocrux han sido destruidos pero me derrotó en un duelo sencillo, la varita de sauco es suya.- Miro de reojo a Malfoy.-No queda otra opción. Por eso te necesito, eres la que más conoce la historia de Hogwarts y la que puede evitar una catástrofe mayor.

\- Por mi parte el mundo mágico no me afecta para que yo naciera, o eso espero, la Edad Media fue una época muy turbia, pero ustedes. ¿Cómo saben que los Malfoy nacerán? ¿Cómo saben que los Potter aparecerán en la historia? – Draco pareció sopesar esta idea. Él estaba ahí para seguir como un rico muchacho de familia pura, no quería desaparecer.

-Hermione, haré cualquier cosa para evitar que el mundo tenga a Lord Voldemort sobre él.- Ella consideró esa idea. No le gustaba, pero su amigo tenía razón. No podía ocurrir nada peor de lo que estaba pasando.

-Dame mi ropa.-Extendió su mano para agarrar aquel vestido antiquísimo.- ¿Por qué no simplemente vamos al día que nació él y ya está?

\- El que provocó todo esto fue el fundador de la casa Slytherin, tan pendiente de la pureza de la sangre que sin darse cuenta ha creado durante generaciones a un grupo de muchachos que odian a los que no son como ellos. Si conseguimos erradicar esa mentalidad tan medieval podemos hacer que el mundo cambie. Además, la cámara de los secretos no debe de ser creada, cierto que sólo los que hablen párcel pueden abrirla, pero ya viste como Ron imitando par de palabras que usé yo en segundo pudo acceder a ella. Es muy peligroso tener semejante bestia en el castillo. Con alguien que lo domine es peligros, pero imagínate ella sola.

\- Sigue sin parecerme una buena idea. ¿Cómo vamos a volver?

\- Queremos creer que los otros fundadores nos ayudarán a resolver ese problema.-Harry suspiró.

-No recuerdo haber leído ningún libro que permita viajar en el tiempo Harry, el giratiempo es un objeto muy peligroso. – Se mantuvo callada por unos segundos. - ¿Y Ron?

\- Él sigue de nuestro lado, pero no puede arriesgar la vida de su familia, ya no más.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, se encontraba muy débil y ese plan era tan absurdo, que en el peor de los casos podría resultar.

* * *

Los tres prosiguieron a ponerse las ropas que el moreno había conseguido. Una vez puesta se miraron mutuamente notando lo ridículo de la situación. No podían creerse en pedazo estupidez estaban a punto de meterse. Eran tres muchachos que ni habían acabado de cursar sus estudios académicos y querían ir al siglo X a derrotar a uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, impedir que tuviera descendiente y destruir no solo la cámara de los secretos sino al basilisco que habita en ella.

\- Tempus fugi domine incantatem – De la varita de Harry salió un rayo de luz dorado que bañó el giratiempo.

Se lo colocaron todos alrededor del cuello y comenzaron a dar vueltas al reloj. Con el hechizo la idea era que con diez vueltas fuera suficiente para saltar a ese siglo, pero no podrían saberlo hasta que no lo hicieran.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar, nuevos árboles se enterraban en la tierra mientras los viejos volvían a colocarse en la posición en donde fueron cortados. Vislumbraron la batalla acontecida en Hogwarts, la nieve salir de la tierra para subir al cielo. Guerras de muggles con armas de fuego, extrañas criaturas volviendo al lago, el campo de Quidditch ya no existía y varias torres del castillo comenzaron a desaparecer. Alumnos de distintas épocas pasaban por delante de ellos sin inmutarse en su presencia. Las criaturas del bosque prohibido observaban curiosos esa edificación. Cuando parecía que la frustración por no llegar a su destina se formó en aquel trío de pronto todo se paró.

Era de noche también, pero el castillo que se levantaba ante ellos era completamente distinto. Una edificación nueva, con piedra limpia y pulida. Partes del castillo en edificación, rodeados de mucha naturaleza que no había sido eliminada para crear los paseos que llevaban a los alumnos a las clases en el exterior.

En el interior se notaba movimiento, muy poco, pero las sombras en las ventanas eran indiscutibles.

-¿Están bien?.-Dijo Harry mientras Draco se guardaba rápidamente el giratiempo bajo su túnica.

El moreno y la castaña asintieron con la cabeza aún enmudecidos por todo lo que acababan de ver y observando en lo que su hogar se había convertido.

-Tal vez esto no fue una buena idea.- Susurró Harry.

-A buenas horas me haces caso.- Hermione seguía apoyada en él, sabía que las fuerzas en cualquier momento le fallarían, sólo esperaba que no lo hicieran en un momento muy poco oportuno.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en esta santa escuela?- la voz provenía de detrás de ellos. Arrastraba muchos las "s" y aunque no pudieran verlo, sabía que una varita estaba apuntando a sus espaldas. -Repito una vez más. Identifíquense y muéstrenme sus intenciones para esta escuela.

El equipo se giró lentamente separando las manos del cuerpo para demostrar que no venían con malas intenciones.

Un señor, tendría unos cincuenta o sesenta años les observaba. Su túnica verde parecía brillar con luz propia. Su varita se mantenía firme en su mano la cual no temblaba lo más mínimo ante la presencia de tres extraños. En una situación normal un mago tendría recelo de encontrarse frente a otros tres sabiendo que en un ataque rápido le podrían desarmar, pero ese hombre no demostraba ni miedo ni vacilaba. Su mirada gris se clavó en el rostro de cada joven.

-Discúlpenos, acabamos de liberar a mi amiga de un grupo de magos que la tenían presa. Hemos huido y hemos venido a acabar aquí. No era nuestra intención molestar.- Harry había sonado muy convincente, lo cual chocaba mucho con el muchacho que iba al colegio que al mentir se le notaba a la legua. Aunque en verdad no había dicho ninguna mentira, solo había omitido nombres.

\- Es nacida de muggle, pero ustedes son sangre pura.- Miró fijamente a la muchacha con una marcada mueca de asco. – Helga se podrá encargar de ti, en cuanto a ustedes,-La mueca cambió a una sonrisa.- Mejor que no se junten con los que son como ella, seguramente sus padres han matado a más brujos en la hoguera de los que podemos contar.

Acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que le siguieran.

* * *

 **¡Ay! Espero que les haya gustado yo entiendo que por ahora no pasa nada muy relevante, pero aunque aquí parezca poco en el word son casi 6 páginas y tampoco quiero meter aquí un tostón. Ya se irá desarrollando todo, personalidades, personajes nuevos, etc.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leerme y espero seguir contando con ustedes! Como siempre, la semana que viene subiré otro capítulo más :D si veo que la historia la adelanto lo suficiente puede que comience a subir 2 a la semana, pero no me quiero ver atosigada con la historia porque sino me bloqueo.**

 **¡Un beso enorme!**


	3. El Origen

**¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda ^^ aquí estoy con un capítulo nuevo. Ya poco a poco nos vamos metiendo más en la historia. Entiendo que para ustedes sea un poco pesado tener que comerse una introducción tan larga, pero presentar un Hogwarts distinto, sus costumbres, sus maestros y demás me pareció más complicado de lo que mi idea principal mostraba jajaja xD Les puedo asegurar que a partir de este capítulo ya nuestros protagonistas empezarán a ponerse las pilas y comienzan a desarrollar más sus personalidades.**

* * *

 **Aliathna: La ilusión que me hace que me comentes no tiene precio jejeje Espero que la forma en la que he desarrollado los comportamientos de los fundadores te guste, la verdad que de ellos Rowling no se ha parado a escribir más que cosas generales e intentar crear una historia tras ellos que los conviertan en lo que conocemos es laborioso jajajaj Espero que te guste este capi :D**

 **Altais Malfoy Black: Como siempre se dice "no juzgues un libro por su portada" los fundadores darán mucho que hablar jajajaj entiendo que desde fuera ese salto temporal es casi absurdo para todos ustedes, pero en mi cabeza tengo montada una trama tan enmarañada que al final tendrá sentido xD disfruta de este paseo por la historia de Hogwarts ^^**

 **Resto de Lectores: Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y si han llegado al tercer capítulo se los agradezco de corazón. Espero no decepcionar con la historia y poder mantener la curiosidad en ustedes. **

**Disclaimer: En su mayoría los personajes y algunos lugares pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J. yo simplemente los he adaptado a la trama de la historia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: EL ORIGEN.**

Caminar hacia el castillo con aquella tranquilidad les parecía abrumador. No había mortífagos, ni hombres lobos. Sólo se veían pequeños animales salvajes e inofensivos y, curiosamente, el calamar gigante se encontraba jugando bajo el brillo de la luna. Todo aquello era muy hermoso, más de lo que ellos pudieron imaginar.

El gran portón de piedra impidió el paso durante unos segundos, los suficientes como para poder notar aquella madera nueva y los hierros para nada oxidados. Movió su mano y vieron como esta se abrió de par en par con una lentitud que no les hizo sino sentir los nervios de aquellos ilusionados alumnos de once años que llegaban a la escuela.

Caminaron entre pasillos que ya conocían hasta llegar a una pequeña recamara. Harry ya había estado ahí, era donde en su época se guardaban los trofeos que ganaba la escuela, pero en la antigüedad no era más que un pequeño saloncito en tonos rojizos donde un señor de cabellos pelirrojos con canas muy marcadas se sentaba leyendo unos pergaminos.

-Godric, he encontrado a estos muchachos cuando hacía la ronda por el exterior. Parece ser que la muchacha ha sufrido durante mucho tiempo, es más que notable su estado.

El señor levantó levemente su mirada mostrando unos hermosos ojos verdes. Les miró a los tres de una forma tan parecida a la que hacía Dumbledore que no pudieron más que sentir un respeto muy profundo hacia él.

A Harry y Hermione les hizo mucha gracia su aspecto. En el cine muggle parecería más un rey que un profesor. Sus ropajes color rojo y las incrustaciones de piedras preciosas poco tenían que ver con el papel que ellos habían leído en la escuela.

-Muchas gracias por traerlos Sly, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlas y así nos enteramos todos de la apasionante historia que seguro nos van a contar? – Un gruñido salió del señor de verde para después salir de la habitación. Su porte era muy elegante también, caminaba con la cabeza alta y siempre con las manos cruzadas. Seguramente era de familia aristocrática. Su pelo gris estaba peinado de tal manera que les recordaba al peinado que había llevado Malfoy durante los primeros años de escuela y en su cara una pequeña barba blanca comenzaba a formarse. Era muy limpia y pulcra, nada que ver con la frondosa del señor que ocupaba el escritorio. A Hermione se le antojaba incluso atractivo, aunque la edad había hecho mella en él.

-Siéntense por favor, se les ve agotados y es muy probable que de pasar al frío del exterior al calor de este castillo les haga debilitarse levemente.- El trío se sentó muy juntos en un pequeño sofá de la sala.- Es curioso como el clima nos debilita mucho más que cualquier ataque ¿Cierto? Recuerdo una vez batirme en duelo con un señor bastante curioso en un pueblo de Germania, todo iba muy bien, mis energías estaban llenas. Pero comenzó a helar y sentí como mi cuerpo iba perdiendo capacidades. Es una bonita forma de recordarnos que la verdadera mágica se encuentra en la naturaleza, ¿no? Que incluso el mejor mago puede coger un resfriado.

Aquella charla tan banal en lugar de tranquilizarles, como era la intención de aquel señor, no pudo sino ponerles más nervioso. Sentían como si aquella persona pudiera leer dentro de ellos. Harry y Draco, ambos maestros en oclumancia, no temieron mirar a los ojos al pelirrojo, pero la muchacha se negaba a alzar la vista. Sabía que penetrar en su mente era demasiado fácil como para permitir que todo el plan se fuera al traste simplemente por ese descuido.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a dos damas, una muy hermosa y la otra con un aspecto bonachón que se les asemejaba a la señora Weasley. Tras ella apareció de nuevo "Sly" como lo había denominado el ojiverde.

\- ¡Helga! ¡Rowena! Dichoso los ojos, quien diría que compartimos techo si apenas nos vemos.- Una hermosa sonrisa salió de su cara.

-Calla canalla, no nos vas a engañar con esa sonrisa, todos conocemos tu naturaleza.- Dijo de forma graciosa la mujer bella.

-¡Por el amor de una madre! ¡Godric! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas permitido que esta joven no acuda a mí nada más llegar a esta escuela? ¿Ya no damos cobijo a los magos heridos?- Helga corrió a donde estaba la muchacha sentada.- Está ardiendo en fiebre y es más que evidente la tortura en su piel.

-Helga, lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero se encontraban saliendo del bosque prohibido y todos sabemos cuán peligroso puede ser. ¿Tienen varitas? – Tanto Harry como Draco sacaron las suyas lentamente entregándoselas a la mujer de nombre Rowena.

\- La del moreno es de veintiocho centímetros, de acebo.- Se la acercó más a su cara.- núcleo de fénix. Parece ser que hay una magia más poderosa que reparó esta varita.-La dejó sobre la mesa y observó la otra.- Espino, veinticinco coma cuatro centímetros, que curioso, de pelo de unicornio. Esas criaturas no tienden a ser tan amigables como para permitir que le quiten un poco de pelo.- Una leve risa salió de su boca. – Es evidente que estas varitas pertenecen a Ollivanders.- Se paró un segundo a pensar.- No sabía que los maestros crearan varitas para cualquier persona.

-Y no lo hacen Rowena, delante de nosotros podemos tener a magos más poderosos de lo que esperábamos. Señorita ¿Su varita?- Hermione tembló.

-Cuando fui capturada la partieron señor. Salimos tan apresuradamente de ahí que ni me paré a buscarla. Fue un grave error, pero no lo pensé en su momento.

Los de la sala asintieron.

-Helga por favor, llévate a la joven a la enfermería y encárgate de sanarla, no podemos tener a jóvenes en ese estado.- Godric se levantó situándose delante de su mesa.

-Me encargaré de llevarles al dormitorio con el resto de muchachos y hablaré con los elfos para que les preparen un baño.

-Muchas gracias Sly.-El señor de ojos grises lo miró fijamente.

-Godric que me llamases así cuando éramos unos muchachos lo entiendo, pero ahora que somos maestros debemos comportarnos como tal.

-De acuerdo, lo lamento, muchas gracias Salazar.

Los ojos de los tres muchachos se abrieron de golpe. ¿Salazar Slytherin? No se parecía para nada a la imagen de los cuadros o la gran estatua de la cámara de los secretos. Por un momento pensó que sería otro maestro. No tenía el aspecto de ese hombre tenebroso que infligía miedo simplemente con nombrarlo. Es cierto que su presencia influía respeto, pero su apariencia era de un hombre fuerte, con atractivo y encanto. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado para acabar de esa forma?

La castaña se levantó y siguió a Helga por los corredores del castillo. Le alegró ver que la enfermería seguía en el mismo punto de siempre. El castillo en su interior estaba aún en construcción y las escaleras erráticas no tenían tantos corredores como en su época.

Se tumbó en una camilla y por petición, o más bien, súplica de la señora, contó todo lo que había experimentado en aquella celda. No pudo reprimir las lágrimas cuando recordaba la humillación de ser violada cada noche ni como habían penetrado en su mente sin ningún tipo de impedimento.

* * *

En otra ala del castillo Salazar llevaba a los muchachos a la sala común de los jóvenes de Hogwarts. Les mostró el santo y seña y con un chasquido hizo llamar a un elfo doméstico para que les ayudara a preparar el baño. El moreno fue el primero en entrar en la sala. Todas las paredes tenía tapices que mostraban enfrentamiento entre magos, duelo sobre dragones, criaturas mágicas, así como un escudo de armas muy parecido al de la escuela, seguramente el primer modelo del mismo.

Cuando el rubio fue a entrar notó una mano en el hombro. Se paró en seco y se quedó rígido.

-Noto la magia negra en ti. Siento un poder más oscuro que la noche en tu interior. ¿Has estado con magia prohibida? – Draco simplemente tragó saliva.- Ten cuidado, en esta escuela ven esas prácticas como una forma de desprestigiar al mundo mágico. Yo difiero. Si necesitas cualquier cosa ven a verme, gustoso compartiré mis secretos contigo.

Una vez terminada aquella frase el frío se abrió pasó en la espalda del joven. Significaba que había desaparecido, que se encontraba solo parado en la puerta de la sala. Movió levemente la cabeza y se dispuso a entrar en el salón. Tras un baño y un poco de pan con queso se fueron a sus camas. No habían coincidido con ningún alumno y mañana a primera hora tendrían que levantarse para ir a las clases tras una petición escrita enviada por Gryffindor.

Un nuevo año escolar empezaba.

* * *

Al levantarse a primera hora notaron el barullo de gente en la sala común. Ellos habían tenido un dormitorio para los dos solos, algo que a Draco le había desagradado mucho, pero que no tenía opción a queja.

Se pusieron el uniforme que habían dejado los elfos la noche anterior sobre la mesa. La moda masculina tampoco tenía mucha diferencia entre las épocas. Unos pantalones negros, la blusa holgada de algodón blanco y una chaqueta de cuero negra abotonada. En lugar de túnicas llevaban una capa que les podría cubrir completamente en las frías tardes de invierno así como una capucha.

Bajaron tras darse cuenta de lo mucho que echaban en falta objetos tan simples como una cremallera y un cepillo de dientes. En la sala común les esperaban varios alumnos que les observaron con una mirada brillante.

Al contrario que en el s. XX las casas no estaban separadas por salas comunes, esas salas aún no habían sido construidas, pero estaban en proceso. Lo que sí se hacía era separa en alas completamente opuestas del castillo a los chicos y a las chicas, nótese la mentalidad de la época.

Un muchacho extraño se acercó a Harry, era grande y en pastosidad le recordaba a Neville. Su nombre era William Wessex.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Tienen casa? ¿Han visto a la profesora Hufflepuff? ¿No tienes hambre? Yo tengo hambre, ¿Vamos al comedor? – El muchacho se veía vivaracho y bonachón, no era de extrañar que acabara en esa casa, su fundadora era igual. Harry respondió a todas sus preguntas mientras caminaba junto a Draco hacia el gran comedor, tenían mucha hambre.

-Es una lástima que no nos dejen dormir con las damas, a Helena la conquistaría así en un santiamén. – Un moreno de caminares chulescos pasó por su lado hablando con otro compañero. En el pecho llevaban un broche de una serpiente. Se fijó que el bonachón llevaba uno de un tejón y algunos iban con el de un águila y el de un león. No era de extrañar que la forma de identificación de la casa fuera tan personal con esos objetos de gran valor, imaginaba que el número de alumnos era muy reducido por entonces.

El gran comedor estaba adornado por una gran mesa y el resto del espacio estaba decorado con estatuas y armaduras que hablaban muy activamente. Lo que no cambiaba era la mesa de los profesores. Cuatro sillas iguales a la que usaba Dumbledore presidían el gran comedor.

Al fin pudo ver a Hermione. Al igual que a ellos le habían dado un uniforme escolar aunque se veía mucho más incómodo. La falda le llegaba a tapar completamente los pies, usaban el mismo tipo de camisa de algodón aunque el suyo era cerrado hasta la garganta y un gran corset apretaba su abdomen.

-Esta ropa me está matando, ¿Cómo podían pensar teniendo esto oprimiéndoles? – Tenía la respiración agitada.

-¿Por qué no suavices el amarre?- Harry se aguantaba la risa al ver a su amiga tan sofocada.

-Todas las ropas femeninas de este colegio están encantadas para ser recatadas. Te juro que no noto la sangre llegándome a la cabeza.

-Sentémonos, ya llamamos bastante la atención siendo los nuevos como para que encima la rata jadeante provoque más atenciones.- La castaña le miró con furia. Ese era el Malfoy que recordaba. Arrogante, chulo y siempre metiéndose con ella.

-Veo que vuelves a tus costumbres poco amistosas.-Murmuró la joven.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts cara-rajada y rata de biblioteca.- Dijo tras soltar una carcajada e irse a sentar con un grupo de chicos en los que se encontraba aquel joven de la casa de las serpiente que habían encontrado en la sala común.

Las mesas comenzaron a llenarse de ricos manjares. Hasta entonces Hermione no se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba la comida de verdad. Durante sus años de cautiverio su comida había sido bastante pobre y gracias a la asquerosa poción, que también daba algo de nutriente, había conseguido no morir desfallecida.

La noche anterior había sido muy incómoda con la profesora. Tener que explicarle a una adulta lo vivido le avergonzaba. Lamentablemente, parece que no era un hecho aislado que algunas jóvenes brujas de esa escuela hayan sido forzadas. La supremacía del hombre sobre la mujer era el pan de cada día, por eso se hechizaban los uniformes femeninos para que no pudieran ser desabrochados a no ser que estas se encontrasen dentro de su sala común.

Le había dado unas cuantas pociones para aliviar el dolor muscular y unos pequeños frascos que debía tomarse cada mañana durante una semana para evitar el agotamiento mental. Demasiado tiempo siendo torturada provocaba estragos en la mente de una.

El desayuno estaba siendo muy animado. Se sentían como el primer día en la escuela, hace 7 años. Los alumnos se diferenciaban en años como ellos, pero en total por curso podía haber diez alumnos, dieciséis a lo sumo. Se escuchó el arrastre de unas sillas y todo se quedó en silencio.

Los cuatro fundadores se habían puesto en pie y aguardaban el silencio que tan pronto se había creado.

-Buenos días queridos alumnos, esperemos que las obras de hoy en el colegio no nos impidan poder enseñarles muchas cosas nuevas. Recordad, que el conocimiento es lo más importante en esta vida. Todos los bienes materiales pueden ser sustraídos, las relaciones son volubles, pero el saber nunca nos abandonará. – Rowena sonreía haciendo que más de un alumno se quedara embelesado.

-Como todos han notado, anoche tres jóvenes se presentaron en las puertas del colegio provocando que el profesor Slytherin casi les hechizara y echara a patadas de aquí.- Unas risas inundaron la sala pero en la cara del maestro afectado no hubo ningún tipo de mueca. Mientras Godric seguía con su discurso.- Ruego por favor que los muchachos se acerquen.

Los tres se levantaron pesadamente notando como todas las miradas se posaban en ellos. Hermione temblaba debido a tal llamada de atención, Harry también se sentía bastante abrumado, sus múltiples años siendo el centro del mundo mágico no habían quitado la incomodidad a ello. El único que estaba a gusto era Draco, que escuchaba los susurros de las jóvenes embelesadas por su figura.

-Hogwarts siempre dará cobijo a aquellos que lo necesiten. Son tiempos duro para todos los jóvenes con magia, ya sean hijos de magos o de muggle. La persecución de aquellos ignorantes que temen lo desconocido jamás cesará, pero no por ello debemos enfurecernos y buscar represalias hacia ellos. Hoy, si estos jóvenes lo desean, serán bienvenidos a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. ¿Qué dicen?

Todo quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta de los tres. El primero en reaccionar fue Malfoy que asintió con la cabeza en silencio, después fue Hermione que soltó un ronco "sí" y el último Harry, que colorado aún por la situación había simplemente sonreído.

\- Profesores por favor, traed vuestras sortijas. – Hizo aparecer un pequeño bol en donde colocó su sortija y la de sus colegas. Cada una era del color que caracterizaba a esa casa.

El sombrero seleccionador no había sido creado aún, por lo que los cuatro magos habían decidido hechizar a sus anillos para ver el alma de sus alumnos y descubrir a qué casa pertenecía cada uno sin necesidad de penetrar en sus recuerdos mediante la legeremancia.

Gryffindor sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el pequeño recipiente, tras murmurar "incendio" un pequeño fuego envolvió aquellos objetos para luego apagarse y convertirse en una salida de humo.

-Por favor… - El ojiverde miró al moreno.

-Harry Potter.

-Por favor Harry Potter, coloque su mano sobre el cuenco.- Harry estiró su mano y la colocó en donde le habían indicado. Notó como la iluminación de la sala comenzaba a menguar. Aún le sorprendía el poder que ejercía la magia. Estando a plena luz del día y con el techo que mantenía el encantamiento para ver el exterior parecía como si la iluminación no llegar a ellos.

No sabía por qué estaba nervioso, era más que entendible que él acabaría en la casa roja, pero tal vez lo que en su tiempo se consideraba valentía y honor ahí no era más que una bobada que nada tenía que ver. Un suspiro se le escapó de la boca cuando vio que el humo se tomaba en un tono rojo, seguía en su casa.

El profesor miró fijamente al rubio.

-Draco Malfoy.- La arrogancia en su voz fue más que palpable al sentir que no conocían a su familia.

\- Por favor Draco Malfoy, su mano.

La serpiente fue a acercar la mano, pero de la misma forma que pasó cuando tenía once años nada más mover la mano ya el humo se había vuelto verde.

-Hermione Granger.

-Señorita, coloque su mano por favor.- Hermione estiró su mano y la mantuvo sobre el humo. Estaba tardando más de lo que ella pensaba. El humo comenzó a coger una tonalidad azulada. ¿Ravenclaw? - ¡Maravilloso! Señor Potter, tome esta insignia y llévela con honor. A partir de hoy usted pertenece a una familia más allá de la sangre. En esta casa alabamos el coraje y la valentía. Nunca fallamos a nuestros amigos y jamás nos dejamos dominar por el odio y el desdén sabiendo llevar con caballerosidad y respeto cualquier problema que se nos presente. Nunca debe olvidar el honor que lleva tener estas cualidades las cuales más de uno ambicionan y desearían tener pero que no pueden obtener.

Harry se colocó la insignia en el pecho viendo como Hermione palidecía a su lado y temblaba.

-Señorita Granger. Está usted en la casa que más valora la inteligencia y la dedicación. Al contrario que el resto, nuestro hogar cree por encima de todo que el saber es la única forma de conseguir llegar a un estilo de vida poéticamente denominado "divino". Esperamos grandes cosas de aquellos que se unen a nosotros siendo, en su mayoría, los propios alumnos los que han ayudado a construir este hogar y convertirlo poco a poco en un núcleo del saber y la enseñanza.- La mujer hizo aparecer una pequeña insignia con una águila que ayudó a colocar en el corset de la joven.

La muchacha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y agachó la cabeza.

\- Señor Malfoy.-Notó el rubio como una leve sonrisa aparecía en la comisura de Salazar que desapareció al momento.- En esta casa, al contrario que las otras, valoramos la ambición y la astucia. De nosotros depende convertirnos en líderes fuertes, pues no son los valientes los que lideran, sino los que luchan. No son los inteligentes los que gobiernan, sino los que aconsejan. Y mucho menos los leales, los cuales deben seguirnos sin dudar. Los líderes son aquellos que saben tomar las decisiones más difíciles, los que ambicionan y no se conforman, los que maquinan cualquier plan para conseguir su propósito sin importarles los medios. Bienvenido a la casa más exclusiva de esta escuela, Sangre Pura.

De la manga del mago apareció una pequeña serpiente que se enrolló en si misma hasta convertirse en un broche. Draco lo tomó y se lo colocó en el pecho. Sentía que la casa Slytherin nada tenía que ver con la que él había experimentado desde su niñez.

El desayuno acabó sin más novedad. Los muchachos deberían ir a las clases mientras que Rowena llevaba a Hermione hasta la casa de Ollivanders para ir a buscarle una nueva varita.

* * *

Cuando al fin, ya entrada la tarde y habiendo almorzado, tuvieron tiempo de estar los tres juntos se fueron al pequeño patio interior, el que se encuentra justo debajo del campanario (en el s. XX era la torre del reloj) y se sentaron a hablar e intentar ordenar un poco las ideas.

Ya habían conseguido infiltrarse sin mucho problema en la escuela, y al contrario de lo que ellos pensaban, las clases eran más avanzadas. Godric había enseñado hechizos muy poderosos de ataque y defensa, Helga era más exigente que el propio Snape a la hora de crear pociones, Rowena insistía mucho en los encantamientos y las transformaciones y Salazar, el único profesor que sólo daba clases a los de su casa, les entrenaba en inicios de magia negra y en el uso de maldiciones.

Era más que evidente que entre aquellos magos no había ningún emparejamiento, mucho menos descendiente. Cómo iban a evitar que la estirpe de la serpiente se desarrollara si no había ningún indicio.

-Recuerdo leer en "Mitos y Leyendas de Hogwarts" que Salazar Slytherin no construyó la cámara de los secretos hasta que no hubo una gran disputa entre Godric y él. Pero no tengo ni idea de cuándo ocurrirá eso. Según recuerdo, discutieron porque Salazar se hartó de los nacidos de muggle y exigió que todos ellos fueran expulsados quedando sólo aquellos que tuvieran sus ocho bisabuelos magos. Como se negó en rotundo la construyó para, llegado el momento, exterminarlos a todos. – Hermione hablaba a desgana y era más que notoria su desilusión por la casa que la había seleccionado.

-Pues entonces tenemos que entender que no fue hasta que abandonó Hogwarts que no formó una familia.- Harry parecía dubitativo. No podían estar ahí para siempre.

-No es por ser obvio, pero no han pensado que tal vez ya haya tenido un descendiente pero que simplemente este no lo sepa. Quiero decir, no me imagino a los hombres de esta época teniendo mucho cuidado a la hora de no engendrar.- Draco se rió viendo como la cara de los otros se sonrojaba.

-Pero Salazar sólo estaría con una sangre pura.

-Sí Granger, sangre pura que en esta época abundan.

-Podríamos crear Veritaserum e interrogarle.

-Potter, no creo que echarle algo en la bebida sea tan fácil. ¿Por qué no se pone Granger o tú en plan nostálgicos de su familia con alguno de los otros profesores y se lo sonsacan?

\- Teniendo en cuenta la historia, Harry, creo que la tuya es la más sentimental. Podría hablar con Helga e intentar charlar tranquilamente. La única cosa es como conseguir que ella esté pendiente de ti sin levantar sospechas.- Hermione vio como Draco se levantaba a su lado y tras un movimiento con su varita Harry salió disparado hacia la pared golpeándose y abriéndose una pequeña brecha en la frente.

-Ya está, Potter, a la enfermería a que te cuiden.- Harry llevó su mano a la varita pero la castaña, que ya estaba a su lado se lo impidió.

-Ve, no hay que perder el tiempo.- El moreno asintió y tras acariciar el brazo de su amiga se fue por los corredores.

-Anímate Granger, con un poco de suerte para finales de semana ya estamos volviendo a casa.- No obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Seguir en Gryffindor? En Azkaban mostraste cobardía, no luchaste.

-Sabes que eso no fue así.-Dijo mientras se le empañaban las lágrimas.

-Granger, fuiste una asquerosa que no lucho mientras la torturaban, te dejaste violar y deseabas la muerte cada día.

-¿Cómo sabes que deseaba la muerte?

\- Theodore te torturaba y entraba en tu mente, pero leer la suya era tan fácil como respirar. Mi deber para con Voldermort era penetrar en la mente de cada uno de sus seguidores para descubrir si había algún agente doble como Snape o alguien tenía dudas.

-Un chivato.

-Exacto. Matar o morir Granger y yo me negaba a dejar de existir. Vi como te torturaba, lo que había en tu mente, supe lo que sentía cuando te forzaba. No luchaste más que unos días, luego te dejabas hacer. Entiendo que sin varita las posibilidades de conseguir algo eran nulas, pero la lucha física es muy común entre los de tu sangre, debiste haberle pegado o algo.

-Malfoy si fuera tan jodidamente fácil lo hubiera hecho. Eso no era así, luché pero mi cuerpo ya no podía más, mi mente estaba dañada. Apenas comía y bebía, además el grito del resto de prisioneros está tan grabado en mi ser que cada vez que me encuentro a solas en silencio los escucho.

-Mira sangre sucia, piensa lo que quieras, no actuaste como una leona y es un hecho. Ahora eso tiene sus consecuencias.- Se levantó del banco en el que había estado sentado y caminando con esa porte elegante que tanto le caracterizaba entró al castillo dejando a la castaña llorando.

* * *

 **¡YEAH! y se acabó este capítulo. Estoy trabajando para tener un número mayor de capítulos y comenzar a publicar al menos 2 veces a la semana, pero con festivos y eso me da miedo comprometerme a más cantidad y tener que dejarles colgados. Nos vemos en una semana y muero de ganas por leer sus comentarios y críticas 3**


	4. El Plan

**¡Hola! perdón por no publicar a la hora de siempre ^^ es semana santa y con la festividad pues me he cogido unas pequeñas vacaciones y he estado todo el día fuera ^^ así que paso rapidito. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y espero que este capítulo les guste :D**

 **Disclaimer:** **En su mayoría los personajes y algunos lugares pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J.  yo simplemente los he adaptado a la trama de la historia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: EL PLAN.**

Los pasillos se veían más fríos y vacíos sin tanto cuadro hablando y decorando las paredes. A Draco le relajaba eso, hacía mucho que no tenía un momento para él solo, sin ser vigilado constantemente y dudando de cada paso que daba por temor de cometer un error y ser castigado por su señor.

Ese plan era una auténtica locura, ir al pasado para evitar la promiscuidad de un hombre, más fácil hubiera sido matar al basilisco sin armas. Él no quería matar a Salazar, realmente apoyaba sus ideales, pero no aguantaba que un asqueroso mestizo le diera órdenes por muy descendiente de Slytherin que fuera. Granger había tenido razón en la conversación que habían tenido tras salir de su mansión, solo era un niño con una pataleta.

Él sabía que la época en la que el temor era la mejor forma de gobernar ya se encontraba desfasada. Si algo había aprendido observando a cada amigo de su padre, es que el poder lo tiene la persona que más puede ofrecerle al resto. Había observado como a Lucius acudían varios individuos pidiéndole favores a cambio de otros. Ser la persona a la que todos acuden y que la gente respeta, no por temor a ser asesinado, sino por temor de acabar sin nada y en la calle era mejor que convertirse en un vulgar asesino.

-Señor Malfoy, me sorprende que no esté con sus compañeros terminando la redacción que les marqué.- Aquella voz lograba ponerle los pelos de punta. Ni el Lord Tenebroso había conseguido esa sensación en él. Como si estar simplemente en su presencia fuera un peligro.

-Buenas tardes profesor, quería investigar un poco estos pasillos, me cuesta acostumbrarme a lugares nuevos.

\- Y por qué parece que sabes perfectamente por donde te estás moviendo, como si conocieras cada corredor de este castillo.- Draco se tensó lo cual notó perfectamente el mago.- Godric es un soñador, Helga es una estúpida y Rowena está más pendiente de mantener la falda de su hija por los tobillos que en ustedes, pero sé que hay más de lo que quieren dejarnos ver. Tu amigo y tú son diestros en la oclumancia no he podido penetrar en ustedes, pero esa sangre sucia se la ve muy débil. No sé qué le hicieron mientras la torturaban pero su mente está abierta a cualquiera que quiera observar.

-Todos tenemos algo que ocultar profesor. Potter es un héroe en potencia, siempre está en busca de problemas o de alguien en auxilio para ayudarle, el muy estúpido no puede contenerse. En cuanto a Granger, una nacida de muggles que para compensar su débil poder hunde su cara en libros para intentar saber más que nadie. Pero… a la hora de la verdad de poco sirve lo que hayas aprendido en los libros si no tienes la voluntad ni la fuerza de llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Y usted?

-Yo soy un oportunista. Tengo claro que de ellos dos puedo sacar algo de provecho, al igual que de estar actualmente en esta escuela. Simplemente dejo que todo llegue.

\- ¿De dónde vienen los Malfoy? No me suena ese apellido en estas tierras aunque es más que evidente la pureza de tu sangre.

\- De Francia.

-Comprendo.- Se acercó más hasta quedarse a un palmo de distancia del joven. – Eres distinto al resto de alumnos de mi casa. Ya has matado y torturado, alabo esa cualidad de un hombre joven. Tengo planes para esta escuela, planes que van mucho más allá de la corta mira de Godric. No me defraudes y obtendrás tanto poder como puedas llegar a desear. Me gusta tener a gente como tú a mi lado, pero no me fio de mi sombra y mucho menos de otras personas.

El rubio le miró fijamente a los ojos. No era capaz de no verse reflejado en aquel hombre. Tras unos segundos que parecieron horas, el profesor se movió yéndose por donde mismo había venido, hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

Harry caminaba apresuradamente hacia la enfermería donde se encontraba el despacho de la profesora Hufflepuff. Realmente no le dolía el golpe sino el orgullo de haber sido atacado por Malfoy sin que este se diera cuenta. Desconocía que el rubio hubiera aprendido a lanzar hechizos no verbales, debía andarse con más ojo. En sexto ya desconfiaba de él y al final sus sospechas fueron realidad cuando vio la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo. Nunca pensó que acabaría tramando un plan con él, pero al fin de cuenta, le había visto titubear cuando debía encargarse de matar a Dumbledore.

Pero al verle ya no veía a aquel niño cobarde que lloraba en los baños de Myrtel, algo le había pasado. Aún recordaba como temblaba de miedo cuando le sacó de la sala de los Menesteres cuando esta se incendió. No habían pasado más de unos años desde aquel acontecimiento y parecía como si delante de él estuviera un Draco Malfoy completamente distinto.

En su momento pensó que tal vez pudo haber sido otro mortífago disfrazado de él pero tras pasar seis horas encerrados juntos en una conversación larga y profunda sin verle beber más que la cerveza de mantequilla que él le había ofrecido descartó esta idea. El Veritaserum de esa misma bebida secundó que sus intenciones eran las que había mostrado, pero seguía sin confiar en aquella serpiente.

Metido en sus pensamientos al fin llegó a la enfermería y tocó la puerta del despacho. Un "adelante" al otro lado de la sala fue suficiente para que abriera la puerta y pasase.

-Buenas tardes señor Potter que se le ofrece.-Levantó la mirada de la poción que se encontraba preparando y miró la pequeña brecha y la sangre que manchaba levemente el rostro del muchacho.-¡Oh! Santo cielo muchacho, ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

Recordando como una vez Longbottom se había caído por las escaleras al moverse estas mientras él daba un paso contó la misma historia.

-¡Mira que le dije a Rowenna que era mala idea esas escaleras! Entiendo que estéticamente sea más bonito que poner hileras de escalones por doquier, pero ya me han venido muchísimos alumnos por tropezarse. Anda toma, bébete esto, evitará la jaqueca que te dará después del golpe, en seguida preparo el ungüento para que cicatrice. A ver si atendiste en clase ¿Por qué no lo tengo ya preparado?

-Porque pierde efectividad.

-¡Correcto! Te daría puntos si esto fuera una competición.- Harry sonrió pensando en los contadores que adornaban el comedor del castillo, no tenía ni idea de cuándo se implantó aquel juego. Enseguida cambió su cara e intentó parecer una persona triste. Pensó en sus padres, en Sirius, en Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.- ¿Qué sucede muchacho? Es imposible que la poción te haya hecho eso, es completamente contradictorio a la finalidad de la misma.

-No profesora, perdona, estaba pensando en mi familia.- Dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que le caía por el cachete.

-¿Les pasó algo?

\- Murieron, los mató un asesino sin piedad simplemente porque no quisieron seguir sus ideales.

\- ¡Mi pobre niño! – Paró un momento de hacer el ungüento y se acercó a él para empujarlo hasta que quedo sentado en un pequeño sillón y le dio un pañuelo.- ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

-Fue hace años, era un niño. Fui criado por la hermana muggle de mi madre hasta que a los once años un mago tocó su puerta y me dijo lo que era. Él me enseñó todo lo que sé.

-Era un gran mago sin duda.

-¿Tiene usted familia profesora? – Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer.

\- Cada alumno de esta escuela es como un hijo para mí. Nunca me ha interesado contraer matrimonio, siento que eso simplemente limitará mi tiempo para mis cosas. Y me niego a convertirme en una viuda como le pasó a Rowena. La pobre perdió a su marido cuando era muy joven y la dejó con la pequeña Helena con una mano delante y otra detrás. Gracias que aceptó venir conmigo a ayudar a Godric y Salazar en esta maravillosa idea.

\- ¿Y los profesores? Tiene que ser muy difícil tener una familiar con todo lo que ustedes hacen.

-¡Qué va! Esos dos granujas se conocen desde enanos y estaban más pendientes en obtener poder y crear un sitio en donde podes instruir que ni se les ha pasado por la cabeza. Es maravilloso que en lugar de guardar todos sus conocimientos para ellos hayan querido compartirlo con futuras generaciones. ¿No crees? – Comenzó a colocar aquella cataplasma sobre la herida provocando que esta escociera un poco.

-La verdad que es una idea muy entregada. Es una idea que les honra.

-¡Eso les digo yo siempre! Me sorprende que no conozcas a Helena, es una muchacha muy hermosa de la casa del águila. Siempre deseando igualar en conocimientos a su madre. Le he visto en más de una ocasión hasta hablando con los centauros para aprender de ellos. Lo cual a mí me da un poco de respeto, todos sabemos lo peligroso que pueden llegar a ser.

Fue hasta una pequeña tina y dejó el bol que había usado y miró a Harry con las manos en la cintura.

-Pues eso es todo muchacho. Como sigas más aquí no llegarás a la cena.

* * *

Caminando hacia el gran comedor coincidió con Hermione y le comentó todo lo que le había contado la profesora. Le hizo mucha gracia ver como se daba un golpe en la frente al recordar a Helena Ravenclaw, la dama gris. Harry no había caído en la cuenta en que era ella. El fantasma de la misma, aunque joven, era mucho más mayor de lo que era ahora. Recordó la tiara que Rowena usaba y se avergonzaba por no haberla reconocido. Se excusó de ese despiste con Hermione alegando que los chicos no tendían a fijarse en aquellos detalles.

A lo lejos vieron al rubio caminar junto a otro muchacho de su misma casa, Edward Rackham. Al escuchar las voces de sus compañeros este paró y se giró a esperarles justo en la puerta del gran comedor.

\- ¿Has descubierto algo? – Harry volvió a contar lo que Helga le había dicho y escuchó lo que Malfoy comentaba

\- No me extraña, Salazar es más perspicaz de lo que parece. Sabe que tramamos algo y creo que ya tiene en mente enfrentarse a Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué supones eso?- El moreno miraba alrededor para comprobar que nadie les veía.

\- Sutilmente me ha propuesto que me una a él en su cruzada.

-Por qué será que no me sorprende que un Malfoy siempre acabe lamiendo el culo a un asesino.- Hermione le miró con asco mientras bufaba de las risitas nerviosas de las chicas que pasaban por su lado observando al rubio.

\- ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Celosa de que otras chicas se fijen en mí? – Había esbozado una sonrisa que puso más nerviosa a la joven. Harry había puesto los ojos en blanco agotado ya de las continuas discusiones de los dos.

-Malfoy, se que el poder a ti te vuelve loco, pero hemos venido a salvar el mundo mágico. Podrías dejar el egoísmo un poco de lado y centrarte un poco en este plan.

-Sin problemas Potter, pero, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Quién le va a matar?

Tanto Harry como Hermione se habían quedado blancos. No habían pensado en eso. Ninguno de los dos había asesinado nunca a nadie.

\- Bueno, podemos dejarle simplemente estéril.

\- Hermione, no creo que sea tan fácil. Nos preocuparemos por ello llegado el momento. Además Malfoy, ¿Desde cuándo te molesta matar a alguien? – Una chispa de odio salió en su mirada.

-¡Harry! Tú mismo dijiste que él no había matado a Dumbledore, no puedes acusar a alguien de asesino sin serlo.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas mientras estabas encerrada.-La mirada inquisidora de la muchacha no fue suficiente como para sonsacarle algo por lo que simplemente miró con un algo de pena al rubio mientras iba entrando en el salón.

Durante la cena ninguno habló con el resto. Harry mantenía una conversación bastante cómica con Wessex que intentaba, a escondidas de los profesores, convertir su agua en vino. Había conseguido un zumo de uva lo cual fue motivo de burla por sus compañeros que intentaron realizar el hechizo sin mayor éxito.

Hermione se había sentado junto a Helena, tuvo el presentimiento que si conocía mejor a la joven podría llegar a saber más sobre su profesora. Además, sentía que tener conversaciones con personas que igualaban y superaban en inteligencia era refrescante, le gustaba la sensación de ser una "ignorante" en comparación con ellos.

-Es hermosa, ¿verdad?- Malfoy miró de reojo a su compañero.- Helena digo, sé que es hija de Rowena, pero no creo que ponga impedimentos a nuestro amor.

-¡¿Amor o lujuria?! – El resto de compañeros de la casa de la serpiente rieron. Al contrario que el resto de casas ellos se sentaban al fondo de la mesa para no juntarse con el resto de compañeros del colegio.

-Es amor asqueroso gusarajo. Me pierdo en su sonrisa.- El muchacho miró risueña a la joven para luego quedarse mirando a Draco.- Por cierto, ¿hay algún impedimento en que cualquiera de nosotros intentemos beneficiarnos a tu amiguita?

-¿Mi amiguita? – Parecía desconcertado, pero de pronto se acordó de Granger y rió.- Sin problema, pero según tenía entendido intentar eso era prácticamente imposible por la cantidad de hechizos que lo limitan.

\- Y lo es, pero conociendo el contrahechizo adecuado todo es posible. Salazar nos ha enseñado.- Dijo con mirada picarona.- No serás un puritano de esos.

Draco rió. En su estancia en el colegio había coincidido con varias compañeras, más de las que socialmente son aceptables. Parece ser que da igual en la época en la que se viva, todos pensaban en lo mismo. Desde que comenzaron todos los problemas en su mundo ni siquiera se había preocupado de eso. El frío vaso de la madurez le llegó cuando para él era más importante sobrevivir que tener a alguien entre sus sábanas.

-No, de puritano no tengo nada, simplemente a esa sangre sucia nunca la he visto como más de lo que es, un despojo del mundo mágico.

-Compañero, en época de sequía cualquier pozo cumple su función.

Un gran número de carcajadas llenaron la zona de las serpientes mientras el resto de las casas le observaban curiosos.

Y así continuó la cena, sin preocupaciones ni problemas, solo comida, risas y amigos.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los profesores se formaba una airada discusión. Salazar observaba con los labios tensos como su amigo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Estaba cansado de tener que juntar a alumnos tan prestigiosos y puros con esa chusma que no merecían haber nacido con magia. Como siempre Godric les defendía con garras y dientes mientras que sus compañeras simplemente intentaban tranquilizarlos.

-Es mi última pasaba Sly, si tienen magia es por algo, no puedes negarle el derecho a andar a alguien que ha nacido con piernas.

\- ¡Son escoria! Sus padres queman a nuestra gente. ¿Acaso has olvidado a Diana? La encerraron dentro de un toro de bronce y la cocinaron viva. ¿Has olvidado sus gritos? ¿Has olvidado el llanto de su madre?

-No he olvidado nada de eso, pero no pienso exterminar a una raza de perros simplemente porque uno me mordiera.

-Deja las metáforas para tus alumnos. Esto es más serio de lo que piensas, puede llevar a la decadencia del mundo mágico. Es una mancha para nuestro poder, una forma de deterioro.

-No es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto.- El ruido de unas carcajadas les distrajo un momento de la conversación.

Con un movimiento rápido Slytherin se levantó de la mesa y abandonó el comedor.

Godric se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Hacía mucho que su amigo había comenzado a encerrarse en la idea de que los nacidos de muggle no eran dignos de usar la magia. De pequeños si habían tenido ambos el reparo de compartir su don con gente que no era como ellos, pero con el paso del tiempo él se había dado cuenta de lo absurdo que era eso mientras que su amigo oscurecía más su alma con esos oscuros sentimientos.

* * *

\- Al contrario de lo que cualquier soldado les pueda comentar, la pócima de la discordia es una poción que de mucho puede servir en caso de guerra. Unas cuantas gotas en el suministro de agua, ron, vino o lo que sea del enemigo y todos comenzarán a pelearse entre ellos por cualquier trivialidad. Puede durar horas o tal vez minutos, todo depende de si ha hecho correctamente los pasos. Hoy todos van a entregarme un frasco con sus nombres para calificarlo, yo me tengo que ir, pero recuerden que si algún alumno abandona el aula hay un hechizo chivato.- Tras decir esto Helga terminó de apuntar las instrucciones en el último pergamino que entregar a los alumnos. – Mucha suerte.

Se respiraba tensión aun sabiendo que estaban solos en la sala. Le sorprendía lo entregados que eran estos alumnos, todo lo contrario a la actualidad que los alumnos aguantaban las clases por obligación. Tal vez la diferencia entre elegir tomar clases y ser forzados a ella se notaba mucho. Harry con una pequeña sonrisa recordando par de incidentes en la clase de pociones con Ron se puso a buscar sus ingredientes para hacerla.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado para que haya tenido que dejar el aula? Nunca le ha gustado dejar a sus alumnos solos y mucho menos sabiendo de la torpeza de algunos en pociones.- Hermione miraba a todos los de su mesa esperando que alguien pudiera responderle.

-Según tengo entendido, el profesor Slytherin tuvo un problema con Gryffindor durante la cena de ayer. Creo que están todos reunidos para hablar sobre el asunto, mi madre parecía muy preocupada.- Helena apenas había levantado la mirada de su pergamino mientras echaba los ingredientes con una precisión de cirujano.

\- ¿Y si esa fue la disputa de la que leímos en los libros y nos habló McGonagall?- la castaña susurró esto solo para que Harry y Draco les oyera, había tantos murmullos en la sala que tampoco tenían que ocultar tanto su voz.

\- Lo dudo, la cámara no ha sido creada, quiero decir, sino a santo de qué me hubiera dicho que estaba planeando y no tiene planeado.

\- Malfoy ¿Por qué iba a decirte la verdad? Eres un forastero que ha venido con aires de grandeza, no eres trigo limpio. – La mirada plateada fulminó a la joven dejándola callada.

\- Hermione no es momento de discutir, pero creo que él tiene razón. No ha tenido tiempo, la magia es rápida pero tampoco tanto y menos de noche que lo podríamos oír todos.

La castaña bufó y siguió con su poción. Parecía que últimamente era la más apartada del trío, como si Harry tuviera confidencias con Malfoy que con ella era incapaz de compartir.

Pasaron las tres horas de elaboración como si hubiera sido una guerra. Muchos calderos debido al fuego mal puesto habían salido por los aires, otros al echar un grano más de un ingrediente habían explotado provocando que algunos compañeros acabasen con la piel tintada de morado durante una media hora, la única poción que parecía estar perfecta era la de Helena. Hermione se enfadó consigo misma por no ser capaz de elaborar una que pasara ligeramente del "Aceptable".

La siguiente clase, para sorpresa de todos, la iba a impartir Salazar. Godric no iba a estar en la escuela y ya habían traído a la criatura mágica que iban a estudiar ellos.

-Siéntense todos en el suelo vamos a empezar, como a alguien se le ocurra hablar sin mi permiso le lanzaré un hechizo que hará que la boca se encuentre cosida hasta que yo dictamine.- Un silencio retumbó por la sala cuando los alumnos ya se encontraban en el suelo.- Seguramente alguno de ustedes ya habrá tenido algún incidente con esta criatura, un Boggart. Para los sangre sucia, esto son los monstruos que se esconden debajo de sus camas y en los muebles esperando que les veas para detectar tu miedo y convertirse en ellos. Para sus padres son "estupideces de niño", qué sabrán esos asquerosos muggle.

La incomodidad se notó entre todos aquellos alumnos nacidos de muggle que estaban en la sala. Incluso Hermione, que tenía la cicatriz en su brazo de "Sangre Sucia" escrita por Bellatrix, le sorprendió que un profesor usara ese término y más aún, notar el odio, desprecio y ganas de acabar con todos ellos en ese mismo momento.

\- El hechizo es riddikulus apuntando al animal y siendo capaz de enfrentarse a tus miedos.- Señaló al azar a un alumno.- Levántate y encárgate tú.

El muchacho se levantó tembloroso, era un alumno de la casa de Hufflepuff. Salazar hizo un leve movimiento con su mano y el arcón se abrió dando paso a unas manos pálidas que ayudaban a aquel ser al salir del interior.

La sorpresa y pequeñas risas se acoplaron en la sala cuando vieron que el mayor miedo del joven era el propio maestro. Salazar les miró para que mantuvieran el silencio e hizo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que se apresuró a ocultar.

Ante el muchacho estaba el falso profesor haciendo un movimiento para sacar su varita.

-Saque la suya y recite el encantamiento.- El muchacho fue incapaz de hacerlo, el terror le tenía paralizado. Un movimiento de la mano del maestro y el boggart fue empujado de nuevo al interior del arcón y cerrado.- No voy a salvar a ni un alumno más, quien no sea capaz de enfrentarse a sus miedos caerá ante ellos. Señorita Granger, salga y muestre sus miedos.

Harry se rió y le comentó si ahora su miedo era Rowenna diciéndole que tiene malas notas en lugar de McGonagall, ella rió y el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada recordando aquel incidente.

-Saque su varita y estese preparada.-Movió nuevamente su mano y la tapa se abrió.

La tensión nuevamente se formó en la sala. Hermione sentía sus manos frías y la boca seca, ya había pasado por esto en tercero, pero enfrentarse a los miedos nunca era fácil.

La sombra de aquel ser comenzó a tomar forma humana una vez más y ante ella se encontraba Theodore Nott.

La castaña comenzó a temblar mientras elevaba su varita hacia el joven. No pudo reprimir que una lágrima furtiva corriera por su mejilla.

-Hola sangre sucia, ¿me echabas de menos?- La voz era idéntica al de la realidad, aunque incluso más oscura y tenebrosa de cómo la recordaba.

-Riddikulus.- Fue apenas un susurro y nada salió de su varita.

-Dígalo con más intensidad Granger, está usted sola, nadie va a salvarla.- Salazar se había apoyado contra la pared disfrutando del sufrimiento de la joven impura.

-Riddikulus.- Theodore bajó la varita y simplemente se fue acercando a ella haciendo que esta retrocediera.

-Que patética, echo de menos el contacto de tu piel. ¿Has olvidado nuestras noches?¿Nuestros encuentros?- El temblor de Hermione ya se comenzaba a ver en medio de la sala, sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas y no conseguía mantenerse serena como para lanzar el hechizo correctamente.

Notó la mano de aquel ser acariciando su rostro, era mucho más fría, como si el propio mármol la estuviera tocando. Con un movimiento rápido la agarró del pelo de la nuca y la dejó frente a frente con ella, haciendo que esta por el miedo soltara la varita y colocara las manos entre ellos para evitar un contacto mayor.

Un brazo fuerte la agarró de la cintura arrastrándola hacia atrás mientras un expeliermus empujaba al Boggart unos cuantos centímetros. Malfoy la tenía agarrada cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

El Boggart cambió para convertirse en la parca. Con un movimiento de la varita del joven transmutó en un pequeño conejito de pelaje platino que corría a refugiarse a su baúl.

\- Patético… Malfoy sígame, el resto, se acabó la clase ¡fuera todos de aquí!

El rubio soltó a la muchacha justo cuando Harry llegaba para consolarla en un abrazo. El hurón había sido más rápido que él a la hora de saltar a cubrir a Hermione, ciertamente el rubio había mejorado mucho desde su época de colegial.

* * *

Seguía a Slytherin por aquellos oscuros pasillos rumbo a las mazmorras. Sintió un miedo atroz al pensar que frente al maestro se había atrevido a cubrir a Granger, como si fuera una igual. Sabía que la nueva relación que estaban creando Salazar y él se podía haber fastidiado ligeramente debido a ese incidente.

Cruzaron una puerta y un hermoso despacho color negro y verde se abrió ante él. No había recordado haber estado ahí nunca, ni siquiera recordaba una sala así. El techo era como el de la sala común de Slytherin, justo debajo del lago permitiendo ver el movimiento de los animales y el reflejo del agua verdosa iluminaba la sala.

Al fondo de la sala, justo en frente de la enorme biblioteca se encontraba una figura observando los tomos. Era un hombre de avanzada edad, sus ropas eran completamente oscuras entre un negro y azul marino.

\- Maestro, este es el joven que le había comentado.- Draco notó el frío en su espalda y las manos completamente paralizadas. Quería agarrar su varita por miedo, pero sabía, lamentablemente por experiencia, que eso se lo tomarían como una amenaza y el ataque posterior sería inminente.

\- El joven Draco Malfoy supongo.- Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente.- Realmente el poder en él es apetecible. ¿De dónde dijo que era?

\- Según me ha contado su familia viene de Francia, pero el vino aquí cuando era joven.- Slytherin ya no estaba a su lado y se había sentado en un pequeño sofá que había en frente de su enorme mesa de escritorio. Él seguía anclado al suelo temblando.

\- Puede que haya algo de verdad en eso… Muéstrame tu brazo jovencito.- Sin poder controlar su cuerpo su brazo se alzó y la manga dejó al descubierto una marca que no debería estar latiendo en su brazo.

Miro fijamente al anciano, por suerte debido a un gran número de palizas y hechizos posteriores a la gran guerra había aprendido a no ser tan transparente en sus expresiones y ya no mostraba el temor de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando era joven. Le extrañaba que la marca estuviera visible, la verdad era que desde que había llegado ahí se había olvidado completamente de ella sin notar el movimiento o el ardor que solía tener. El hechizo estaba hecho para que cuando no estuviera su amo esta no se viera, teniendo en cuenta que Voldermort ni había nacido, ¿Cómo demonios se vería eso?

\- De aquí desprende el poder que tan loco te tiene Salazar, un encantamiento realizado por un mago poderoso para marcar a sus súbditos. No es la primera vez que lo veo, aunque he decir que la forma es extrañamente hipnotizante.- El anciano mediante el mismo hechizo no verbal y sin varita hizo que Draco se alzara unos pocos centímetros del suelo y le acercara a él levitando. Se acercó a su brazo y nuevamente respiró profundo, como oliendo algún tipo de esencia que desprendía su tatuaje.- ¡Ay Salazar!¡Pillín! dejaste en cinta a alguna muchacha y has tenido a joven y poderoso hijo. Debiste haberme avisado.

-Mi señor, con las mujeres con las que he estado me he encargado personalmente de que eso no ocurriera. La sangre de Slytherin no se mezclaría con la de cualquier persona y menos de una forma tan despreocupada. ¿Qué ha sentido maestro? – Se acercó lentamente hasta colocarse junto a ellos.

\- Esta magia tiene la misma esencia que la tuya, un poco manchada, pero la misma al fin y al cabo. El poder que sentías en él venía de ahí. ¿Quién es su creador?- Los ojos de aquel anciano eran tan oscuros que se sentía mareado solo de mirarlos.

\- Su nombre es Lord Voldermot, un mago nacido al sur. – Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con las cosas que decía, sabía que mentir era más fácil si se asemejaba más a la realidad.

-No te quito el mérito de tu poder en oclumancia jovencito, lástima que tu poder sea… tan débil. – Una chispa de orgullo dolido y decepción cruzó la mirada del rubio antes de volver a su nueva adquirida máscara.- Vaya, vaya, … Salazar, creo que estamos frente a un muchacho que aspira a tener poder.

\- No consigo fiarme de él maestro, hay algo en él que me mantiene en tensión. – Era muy extraño ver como su profesor, aquel que con una mirada provocaba pesadillas en la mitad de los alumnos siendo tan sumiso y respetuoso con el anciano, como si de un niño con su padre fuera.

\- Yo tomaré esa decisión, no tú. ¿Hiciste lo que te mandé?- Ambos dejaron a Draco, ya sin levitar, justo enfrente de la biblioteca en donde había estado el mago para irse a sentar a unas sillas frente la chimenea. Él simplemente no se movió, se mantuvo ahí, en silencio.

\- Sí, conseguí rescatar a aquellos magos que iban a matar esos sucios muggles. Desde que esos asquerosos tomaron esa "religión" de culto a Dios no paran de matar a todo aquel que a ojos de su señor fuera enviado del demonio.

\- Ay los cristianos… - Un suspiro salió de su boca.- Recuerdo cuando comenzó ese movimiento y cuando aparecían los murmullos de que el Mecías había llegado. Varios magos, en los que me incluyo, tuvimos que ir a verle para que entendiera que lo suyo no era obra y gracia de Dios sino que era hijo de un mago. El muy sucio de su padre se tiró a su madre muggle y le lanzó un obliviate y la muy devota había dicho que, aún siendo virgen, estaba embarazada del hijo de Dios. Un joven mago con poderes que no controla, gracias que conseguimos darle caza y crucificarlo antes de que siguiera pregonando sus poderes, pensamos que así aprendería y tras dejarle inconsciente le dieron sepultura, pero el muy idiota volvió a seguir con sus ideas. Un reducto muy poderoso terminó ese problema, quien nos iba a decir que por el muy estúpido comenzara una caza de brujas.

Draco tenía los ojos como platos. Teniendo en cuenta que el calendario seguramente era inexacto ese señor tendría que tener casi mil años. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse vivo? Luego se paró a pensar un momento en ese relato cuando se lo había contado el profesor Binns, el encantamiento que había usado su tía con la copa de Huffelpuff era el mismo que el que había usado ese joven hace siglos para los peces. ¿Cómo un encantamiento tan poderoso y complicado lo había hecho un joven inexperto sin varita? ¿Tanto había degenerado la magia?

\- Maestro, no podemos permitir que esos asquerosos muggles sigan matándonos, deberíamos aniquilarlos a todos y comenzar un mundo enteramente de magos.- El rostro de Salazar se había tensado y en su mirada de hierro se había plantado un odio incapaz de controlar.

\- Demasiado complicado y morirían muchos de los nuestro de hacer eso. Es mejor seguir haciendo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.- El anciano posó una mano sobre su alumno.- Eres poderoso Salazar, lo supe desde que te vi hace una década, pero te obstinas demasiado con pequeñeces, ten más aspiraciones y más poderosas. – Luego se levantó y se acercó a Draco. –Acabo de darme cuenta que he dejado mis modales por los suelos. Mi nombre es Herpo y si estás dispuesto a todo te daré más poder del que jamás pudiste imaginar.

La mirada de Draco brilló por un momento bajo la lujuria de tener poder, frente a él se encontraba el primer gran inmortal, aquel hombre que no le importó quebrar su alma para conseguir la vida eterna. Herpo el Loco, el creador del primer Horrocrux.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por seguir la historia ^^ un saludo muy fuerte!**


	5. Rota

**¡Hola personitas! Aquí traigo un jueves más un capítulo de esta absurda y ¿apasionante? historia jajajaj. Estoy intentando madurar mucho a la hora de escribir. Es la primera vez que me enfrente a una historia en donde quiero meter oscuridad, cuando normalmente mis escritos son más de aventura y felices, con algo de contratiempo. Estoy desarrollando unos personajes que, aunque ahora parecen simples, espero poder darles más cuerpo y llevarlos a donde yo quiero alejándome un poco de la actitud creada por nuestra amada autora Rowling.**

 **Sin más por el momento, espero que les guste :D**

 **Disclaimer: En su mayoría los personajes y algunos lugares pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de  J.K. Rowling yo simplemente los he adaptado a la trama de mi historia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: ROTA**

Hermione había salido bañada en llantos de la sala. Harry le seguía de cerca preocupada por la reacción de su amiga. Sabía que la habían torturado en Azkaban, sabía que su antiguo compañero Theodore Nott era el encargado de la prisión, se lo había dicho Malfoy, pero no entendía qué demonios pudo pasar durante esos años encarcelada como para provocar tal reacción en su amiga.

-Hermione, por favor, ¡Para! – Una mezcla entre súplica y orden hizo que al final la joven aminorase el paso hasta quedarse quieta llorando.- ¿Qué demonios pasó ahí dentro?

-Harry no importa, me asusté y ya está.

\- ¿Te crees que no me he preguntado por qué no estás en Gryffindor? Herms te he visto enfrentarte a cualquier cosa sin miramientos. Tenías sólo once años cuando conseguiste saber cuál era la poción que nos mantendría con vida cuando buscábamos la piedra filosofal. Nunca te ha acobardado nada, ¡cuéntame! ¿Qué pasó?- Harry le había agarrado por los brazos pegándola a ella, lo suficiente como para mirarse a la cara, pero no demasiado lejos como para no permitirle darle un abrazo en caso de que esta lo necesitase.

Hermione se apoyó un momento en el pecho de su amigo, bañando su blusa en lágrimas y luego se alejó caminando hasta una aula vacía. Harry le siguió en busca de la intimidad que tanto estaba necesitando su amiga. Con un movimiento de la varita de la castaña Harry vio como el encantamiento que tenía el corsé desaparecía permitiéndole quitárselo y quedándose únicamente vestida con la blusa y la falda.

\- Harry… -La voz se le quebró.- Pasaron muchas cosas ahí dentro, más de las que una está dispuesta a confesar.- Se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared. El moreno no tardó en hacerle compañía.- ¿Malfoy te ha contado algo de ahí dentro? ¿Algo de mí?

\- Él fue quien me avisó de que estabas ahí encerrada y que deberíamos apresurarnos a sacarte porque Voldemort se había encargado expresamente de que siempre fueras torturada, no me dijo que tortura fue.

\- Cada día… Nott… yo no podía hacer nada… no luche…- Los sollozos no permitían que su historia se hilara en su cabeza y su miedo no quería dejarla hablar.- Al principio era solo torturada, de forma muggle y mágica. Lo pude aguantar con mucha soltura, la verdad es que me mantenía en el sueño de creer que ustedes aparecerían por la puerta.- Un pinchazo de dolor apareció en el pecho de Harry.- Pero un día Nott descubrió una forma de hacerme sufrir que no pensé que fuera capaz… Harry, Nott y otros me violaron.

La cara de su amigo se había puesto pálida, había apretado los puños y su mirada se había vuelto dura, llena de odio. Había planeado muchísimas formas de entrar en Azkaban con Ron para ayudarla a salir. Se les ocurrió la idea de intentar hacerse animagos y entrar de la misma forma que había salido Sirius, pero no había forma de planear después cómo salir sin que se notara la presencia de su amiga, pero Azkaban se había hecho para ser inexpugnable y todas las ideas caían por su propio peso.

\- Me quedé embarazada ahí dentro, pero me torturó de tal manera que aborté y me dejó tirada, muriéndome, simplemente por haber sido capaz de permitir que eso ocurriera. Harry, dejé de luchar, me rendí, dejé que me tomaran cada día cuantas veces quisieran, me entregaba simplemente para permitir que todo acabase, ya no podía más. Soy una cobarde, desde que pasó todo eso ni consigo que los hechizos más sencillos funcionen con efectividad. Tengo pesadillas, sueño con sus caras, con sus respiraciones jadeantes sobre mí. Me he hecho tanto a la idea de que cada noche va a aparecer en mi cuarto que incluso me veo esperando su llegada hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Harry estoy aterrada.

La castaña cayó sobre el joven sin poder parar de llorar. Harry se limitaba a acariciarle el pelo y a pegarla fuerte contra su pecho esperando darle consuelo en ello puesto que no encontraba palabras para alentar ese recuerdo.

Malfoy había insistido durante meses que había que sacarla de ahí, no especificaba motivos, sólo decía que las cosas que ocurren ahí dentro no son capaces de aguantarla cualquier persona. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Por qué no le había contado todo? Luego tendría una serie charla con él.

-Herms, se acabó, no va a volver a ocurrir, él ni existe. Donde estamos ahora es el lugar más seguro en el que puedes estar de él. No pertenece a esta época, no puede hacerte nada más.- Un sollozo en su pecho hizo que la voz se le quebraba.

Maldecía el día que Ron le había contado que la había dejado ir, que tenía que mirar por su familia. Tanto Hermione como él se encontraban huérfanos en un mundo mágico. Aunque ella había desmemorizado a sus padres y mandado lejos, los mortífagos les habían encontrado y matado. En ese momento ellos dos sólo tenían a la familia Weasley, que les dieron la espalda en el peor momento. Es cierto que Ron se había arrepentido y había corrido a pedirle ayuda para salvarle, pero era tarde.

Durante días no paraba de echarle en cara al pelirrojo que hubiera sido tan cobarde de dejar que la capturasen. Le echaba en cara que siendo su novia no hiciera nada por luchar contra los que se la llevaron. Alegó que los sentimientos en ese momento eran confusos, y tuvo que elegir entre su familia o ella, y había tomado la decisión menos egoísta.

\- Ron y yo intentamos planear tu huida, pero no había manera. Un día apareció Malfoy, me dijo el plan que tenía Voldemort de colgarte como un premio frente a Hogwarts para mí y pensamos que sería el mejor momento de actuar. Nos la jugábamos mucho, el hurón el que más.

\- Ron me dejó tirada Harry. Le supliqué su ayuda y me dejó. ¿Qué clase de novio… qué clase de amigo hace eso? Yo creía que lo amaba y pensaba que era recíproco, pero veo que no era así.

\- Él te quiere muchísimo, simplemente temió por la vida de su familia.- Harry intentaba justificarle, aunque pensaba como ella, pero echar más leña al fuego no era buena idea.

\- Deberíamos volver con los alumnos, estar en una sala vacía y yo sin corsé no creo que sea muy… adecuado para esta época.- Hermione se había separado él para comprobar que el moreno se encontraba igual de colorado por su comentario que ella.

Harry por primera vez se había parado a mirar a su amiga. El pelo enmarañado, la falda descolocada de estar en el piso y su camisa de tela demasiado fina que dejaba entrever sus pechos. De nuevo se sonrojó haciendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara.

\- Sí, es mejor marcharnos.- Carraspeó un poco y se giró para no seguir manteniendo la mirada en la castaña mientras esta se ponía bien el uniforme.

\- Vamos.

* * *

En la pequeña biblioteca se habían amontonado casi todos los alumnos para realizar las tareas que los profesores les habían marcado. No habían visto desde la clase de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras a Malfoy. Les parecía muy sospechoso no haber vislumbrado su característica cabellera por ningún lado.

Harry y Hermione habían ido a buscar entre los libros de la sección prohibida, que en ese momento simplemente era otra sección de la biblioteca sin catalogar de peligrosa, en busca de algún hechizo, conjuro, poción o algo que les permitiera volver a su tiempo. La búsqueda era tediosa, y los libros estaban escrito de manera tan confusa que prácticamente había que leerse tres veces las mismas frases para lograr entenderla.

Unas risitas les desconcentraron a los dos. Unas muchachas de unos pocos años menores que ellos se habían sentado en el otro filo de la mesa murmurando cosas a voz de grito. Entre todo el parloteo consiguieron entender "no pensé que fuese a ser tan salvaje, pero me gustó…" y "Me perdía en sus plateados ojos, era como si no sintiera nada, pero la fuerza con la que lo hacía hizo que cambiara de opinión". Ambos creyeron saber de quién estaban hablando, pero fue el "… el muy asqueroso arrogante, terminó, se vistió y se largó, rubio asqueroso, se piensa que por estar tatuado e ir de chico malo puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera".

Ambos se miraron con cara de sorpresa, no por conocer los aireos amorosos de Malfoy, sino por escuchar lo del tatuaje. La marca tenebrosa no tenía que verse, no sin Voldemort cerca.

* * *

Había salido del despacho de Salazar después de mantener una interesante charla sobre la magia con Herpo. Se había sorprendido con los múltiples conocimientos que tenía ese señor. Sabía que había nacido en la Grecia Antigua y sabía por qué seguía vivo, pero no se había parado a indagarle más.

Él le habló de cómo el poder se consigue haciendo hechizos cada vez más complejos y dejando algo de la humanidad de lado dejando que la magia apoderada más partes de ti. Era muy complicado. Los hechizos más poderosos, para la gente normal, salían cuando un único sentimiento alimentaba el conjuro, pues la magia era igual. Cuanto más simple fueran los ideales de una persona y más claro tuviera todo en su vida tendría más poder. Mirándolo de ese modo sentía por qué su poder había menguado mucho en los últimos años de escuela, teniendo que lidiar con los bandos Voldemort-Dumbledore encontrándose en medio, en un limbo que no podía ser para siempre había dudado de todo desde entonces. Había mejorado desde que estaba con los mortífagos. Los hechizos no verbales, sin varita y la oclumancia/legeremancia. Todo simplemente por haber decidido dejar que las estupideces de sentimientos que se aferraban al humanismo, esa idea de que la vida era más importante que nada, una sarta de mentiras que sólo servían para gente como Potter, personas que habían recibido un acto puro para salvarles y que por ende mantenían ese gran poder en su interior. Él no era tonto, sabía que después de la muerte del Horrocrux dentro del cuerpo del moreno su poder había menguado, aún tenía esa protección mágica-espiritual que le ofrecía su madre, pero su último duelo con él había sido patético.

Absorto en sus pensamientos no reaccionó cuando un brazo lo agarró llevándolo hasta un aula vacía. Aunque el tirón le había sorprendido no había tardado nada en empujar a aquella persona contra la pared y apuntarla con su varita dispuesto a maldecir a cualquier amenaza. Su sorpresa fue al ver que quien le había atrapado era una muchacha morena de pelos rizados. Su mirada pasó de susto a picardía cuando vio como este bajo la varita.

\- Te estaba buscando.- Dijo sugerentemente mientras se acercaba a él y apoyaba la mano sobre su pecho.

Lo que pasó a continuación no era nada nuevo para el rubio, llevaba haciendo ese ritual con demasiada frecuencia desde hacía unos años. El acto duró más de lo que él pretendía, aunque su cuerpo estaba al completo en sus quehaceres su mente seguía dando vueltas a todas las cosas que había aprendido de ese poderoso mago. ¿Y si aceptaba su oferta? ¿Y si se volvía su aprendiz? Al fin de cuenta estaba ahí para matar a Salazar y evitar el nacimiento de Riddle, pero podría sacar provecho a todo eso. No quería ser un Lord oscuro, pero sí un mago que la gente pudiera respetar.

Notó como bajo él la muchacha llegaba al clímax de su excitación y con un rápido movimiento se puso en pie, se vistió y salió de la sala escuchando un sollozo a su espalda. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba pasear por los alrededores del castillo, librarse de aquellos molestos murmullos de alumnos.

* * *

En el lago el calamar gigante atrapaba las pequeñas aves que jugaban sobre sus aguas provocando un movimiento constante en aquellas cristalinas aguas. Era de los pocos alumnos que habían podido ver al animal en su plenitud desde su sala común. La primera vez, de pequeño, se asustó cuando en medio de la noche, estando él terminando una estúpida redacción de la profesora Sprout sintió una sombra gigantesca moverse sobre él y cuando observó aquella impresionante criatura no supo más que gritar y correr, temeroso de que le cazara. Sonrió al no poder evitar recordar lo asustadizo que era en Hogwarts, siempre con un "se lo diré a mi padre" en la punta de la lengua. La mayor amenaza que los alumnos de su escuela podrían recibir. Ahora miraba la sombra de lo que era su padre, seguía infligiéndole un temor incapaz de controlar porque sabía ahora a ciencia cierta qué era capaz de hacer, pero sabía que había males mayores que le acechaban.

El pequeño manto de Morfeo comenzó a cubrirle y sin oponer resistencia se dejó llevar hasta el maravilloso mundo de los sueños, o más bien, el doloroso mundo de las pesadillas.

* * *

El chapoteo del agua le despertó. Ya había oscurecido y el cielo se coronaba con una hermosa luna llena. Se estiró y buscó con la mirada aquello que le había sacado de su letargo, justo a las orillas del lago una figura se había parado desatándose su túnica. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ¿A quién se le ocurriría quitársela con el frío que hacía esa noche? Vio como esa figura comenzaba a quitarse más prendas pudiendo vislumbrar levemente desde lejos que se trataba de una mujer. ¿Qué demonios hacía? Poco a poco la figura se fue metiendo en el lago hasta zambullirse completamente en él.

Draco suspiró, cansado del día tan lleno de emociones que había tenido, por lo que decidió pasar de aquella persona y simplemente ir al castillo, o al menos esa era su intención. Hacía un minuto que la figura se había sumergido y no la había vuelto a ver salir para coger aire. Aunque eso le puso en alerta no fue hasta ver el brusco movimiento en lo más alejado del lago que supo que el calamar había encontrado un nuevo alimento. Aunque en su momento no pretendía hacer nada la voz de su consciencia fue más fuerte que la de su personaje y salió corriendo hacia el lago quitándose torpemente las botas, la capa y la chaqueta antes de meterse en las frías aguas.

Varita en mano se hundía cada vez más en las profundidades de ese oscuro lago. Al poco tuvo que usar el conjuro Lumus para poder ver y al fin lo encontró. La figura se hundía pesadamente mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia la superficie. Había dejado de luchar, no tenía fuerzas para salir y se había quedado paralizada en la misma postura que cuando decidió rendirse. El rubio nado con más rapidez, lo suficiente como para agarrarla de la mano al momento que un tentáculo lo agarraba de la cintura.

Estaba perdido.

* * *

Para buscar mejor a aquel rubio Harry y ella habían decidido separarse y así peinar mejor todo el castillo aunque por su parte sólo había sido una excusa para poder estar sola un rato. Subió a la que sería la torre de astronomía para intentar despejarse, lo solía hacer cuando estaba en época de examen y se saturaba demasiado, o cuando veía Ron con Lavender demasiados acaramelados. Aunque no era muy partidaria de esa asignatura no podía negar que el aula era preciosa. Actualmente se encontraba vacía, apenas un diván y varias muebles rotos.

Salió al balcón y se asomó para ver los terrenos del castillo. En el lago el calamar gigante cazaba y en el césped veía varias parejitas escondidas dándose demasiada efusividad en sus caricias, algo que consiguió sofocar a la castaña.

No era capaz de olvidar la mirada de Harry, la lástima en sus ojos. Nunca le había mirado así, siempre le miraba con fuerza, fiereza, sabiendo que ella siempre podría solucionar cada uno de sus problemas, pero él ya no la veía así, nadie más la veía así.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin conseguir dormir, por absurdo que parezca le era más fácil dormir cuando estaba encarcelada y sabía lo que iba a ocurrir cuando abriera los ojos que ahí, en su mullido colchón y sus cálidas mantas.

¿Qué quedaba de ella? ¿Quién era ella? La ayuda de Malfoy para huir y la aparición de Harry con su estúpido plan no le habían dado tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado, pero ahora tenía demasiado tiempo, y después de lo vivido con el Boggart no conseguía borrar a Nott de su cabeza. Se notaba completamente torpe, absurda su existencia. Había viajado a la época en la que más le hubiera gustado estar, la creación de su escuela, y no conseguía sentir nada. Para ella estar ahí era peor que estar en aquella cárcel.

No pudo aguantarlo más y lloró. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ahí, en silencio, sola, siempre sola. Hubiera deseado que aquella tortura como prisionera hubiera dejado todas las marcas físicas, en su piel, y no en su alma. Estaba rota, la guerra cambia a todos. Malfoy se había revelado al fin contra su opresor, Harry mostraba más coraje y valentía de lo que jamás imaginó, Ron fue capaz de tomar la decisión más sensata y madura, mientras que ella simplemente se había dado cuenta que la vida está más allá de esos libros en los que escondió su cara durante los seis años que estuvo en Hogwarts.

No fue consciente de cómo pero sus pies la habían llevado a orillas del lago. Sabía lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo, paz. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse simplemente con aquella blusa blanca para evitar una desnudez total y poco a poco fue adentrándose en el lago. El agua estaba fría, la notaba, pero curiosamente, no le afectaba. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta que su pecho quedó completamente sumergido para luego zambullirse por completo.

Comenzó a nadar hasta lo más profundo, veía ligeramente el movimiento de varias criaturas marinas que se sorprendían por aquella intrusión en su territorio pero que tampoco le dieron mayo importancia. Su cuerpo se entumecía debido al frío y el dolor en sus pulmones le informaba que el oxígeno estaba a punto de acabarse. Simplemente dejó de nadar y se quedó flotando en aquella inmensidad. Cerró los ojos y miles de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza. Recordaba cuando nerviosa se había sentado en aquel taburete delante de miles de desconocidos y el sombrero, con mucha duda, le había colocado en Gryffindor. Recordó cuando buscando en la biblioteca, un movimiento a su espalda le hizo mirar por aquel espejo y había visto unos ojos amarillos observándola. A Sirius completamente desquiciado apuntando a Ron con su varita, ella bailando con Krum, creando el ejército de Dumbledore, luchando directamente contra los Mortífagos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, había vivido tantas cosas para su tan corta vida, tantas experiencias al filo de la muerte. Un miedo atroz comenzó a inundarla ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie, pero esta se encontraba muy lejos y su cuerpo ya no respondía más. Cualquier movimiento haría que las pocas fuerzas que tenían se disipasen y en un intento estúpido estiró su mano como si la luna que la miraba desde su esplendor en el cielo fuera ayudarla. Ya estaba oscureciéndose todo cuando un reflejo plateado la agarró de la mano, lo demás se desvaneció.

El rubio agarraba fuertemente a la muchacha de la muñeca mientras con su varita mandaba maldiciones al tentáculo del calamar que al final tuvo que soltarle. Con su arma señaló al cielo y salió disparado junto a aquella joven.

Ambos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo y un chasquido en su pecho le confirmó que alguna costilla se le había quebrado con la caída tan brusca contra el suelo. Por suerte su cuerpo había amortiguado el golpe de su acompañante. Con un movimiento de varita, como había hecho en otras ocasiones, se colocó de nuevo la costilla haciéndole soltar un quejido de dolor.

Se giró en el suelo y la vio. Granger era la estúpida que se había metido en el lago. Sus piernas desnudas se veían demasiado flacas y llenas de cicatrices. La desnutrición le había dado fuerte pero se notaba que estaba recuperando su forma. Siguió subiendo notando como aquella final tela blanca tapaba lo necesario, aunque no lo suficiente. Estando completamente empapada dejaba ver prácticamente al desnudo su cuerpo, lo cual incomodo bastante a Draco. Atrajo la capa de su túnica y se la puso por encima. Le apuntó con su varita murmuró un hechizo y la joven comenzó a toser estruendosamente escupiendo todo el agua que había entrado en sus pulmones.

\- Granger, ¿Estás bien? – Realmente no estaba muy preocupado por la castaña, pero sabía que el cara-rajada sería un dolor de cabeza si permitía que esta muriese.

\- Draco…

Volvió a desvanecerse dejándole de nuevo solo. Mierda… tenía que llevarla a algún sitio para que recuperara el calor. Se acordó de la vieja cabaña de Hagrid, no había visto ningún guardabosque, si la casa existía seguramente estaría abandonada.

Cargó a la castaña y por suerte su intuición no le había fallado. Frente a él estaba una pequeña casa casi en ruinas. Entró y con un par de hechizos en menos de un segundo se encontraba habitable. Colocó a la joven en un camastro que había y encendió el fuego de la chimenea para luego buscar unas mantas. Sabía que la joven le mataría cuando se despertase, pero tenía que evitar que cogiera una neumonía.

Con mucho cuidado le quitó aquella tela blanca dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él. Con rapidez, y evitando sentir cualquier tipo de excitación, le colocó la manta por encima. Hizo lo mismo con su ropa colocándose unos enormes calzones que habían ahí abandonados para evitar encontrarse desnudo. Colgó las ropas frente al fuego y se sentó en el suelo, envuelto en una manta y apoyando su espalda en la pared. Hizo un movimiento con la varita que hizo que su patronus volara y acomodándose se quedó nuevamente dormido.

* * *

El sonido de la madera crujiendo le despertó y desde el suelo vio como Granger se sentaba en la cama estirándose. La chica miro hacia abajo notando la carencia de ropa corrió a taparse con la manta y a mirar con miedo a su alrededor hasta que se topó con los fríos ojos del rubio.

\- ¿Por qué demonios estoy desnuda? – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por vergüenza e ira, pero poco tardó ese color en desaparecer para empalidecer. Comenzó a temblar y a taparse cada vez más mientras se iba encogiendo en una esquina de la cama, que con suerte estaba pegada a la pared, porque si no hubiera caído contra el frío suelo.- Tú… -Sin poder evitarlo miles de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro.

\- No pienses mal Granger, ni te he tocado. Te saqué del lago y te quité la ropa para que entraras en calor. No te llevé a la escuela porque habría que responder a muchas preguntas y ni ganas tengo. Estás en la casa bisabuela de Hagrid.- el rubio se había levantado y dejado caer la manta en la que se resguardaba para acercarse a la chimenea a ver si se había secado su ropa, lo cual aún no había sucedido.

\- Tú… también estás… puedo aguantar, lo he hecho antes… ¿Qué me hiciste? – Su voz sonó gritona y de nuevo sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

\- Granger, me gusta el sexo, pero me gusta que sea consentido y divertido para ambas partes. No te he tocado. ¿Por qué te quisiste suicidar? ¿Tan cobarde eres que no eres ni capaz de aguantar tu mierda de existencia?

\- Mi intención no era… yo no quería… yo simplemente… - El miedo aún era palpable en ella y la vergüenza y humillación por lo que había sucedido acababa de aglomerarse en su cerebro.- Yo no quería suicidarme, sólo quería liberarme por un segundo de todo.

\- Mierda Granger, no puedes ir jodiendo a los demás con esa actitud tan egoísta. Potter viene en camino con ropas limpias y demás, cuéntale tus penas a él y déjame tranquilo.

\- ¿Harry viene? ¿Le has contado?

\- Cuando terminé de colocar la ropa le mandé un patronus para que viniera, se ha demorado bastante. Y no, no le he contado nada, de eso te encargarás tú ahora.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a un moreno algo sofocado por la carrera que acababa de hacer. Su rostro se tomó pálido cuando vio a Hermione desnuda en la cama y a Malfoy con el torso desnudo.

-¿Qué cojones?-Musitó.

\- Tranquilo Potter, ni la he tocado. Tu amiguita suicida te tiene que contar algo. ¿Me trajiste ropa? Tengo sueño y me gustaría dormir un poco antes de que amanezca.- Cogió las prendas que Harry le ofrecía y sin ningún tipo de pudor comenzó a cambiarse frente la atónita mirada de los jóvenes.

En su espalda había cicatrices que nunca habían visto. Se veían antiguas, como si hubieran sido hechas mucho antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda. Al subirse el pantalón vieron el antebrazo del joven, con la marca tenebrosa perfectamente dibujada.

\- Malfoy, ¿Por qué se ve tu marca? – La pregunta de Harry le tomó por sorpresa, no se había acordado de eso. No podía hablarles de Herpo, más bien, no quería. Era su pequeño secreto y saber que la marca estaba latente como recordatorio de lo que el mago le ofrecía le gustaba.

\- La sangre de Voldemort está en Salazar, por lo que al estar cerca de él se me activó.- No sabía si eso había colado, pero con rapidez se colocó su capa sobre los hombros y salió corriendo de la cabaña sin dejar que el moreno replicase.

* * *

Harry se quedó mirando por donde había salido el rubio para luego cerrar la puerta de la cabaña y con un movimiento de su varita avivar el fuego.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Sin poder evitarlo Hermione comenzó a llorar por lo que Harry corrió hacia la cama para abrazarla, gesto que la castaña aceptó sin problema.

Entre sollozos le contó lo que había ocurrido avergonzada. Suplicaba a Harry que la perdonara por ese acto tan cobarde consciente que, de haberse llevado a cabo, lo habría dejado completamente solo.

\- Hermione mírame.- La joven obedeció.- Todos tenemos momentos de debilidad, pero tenemos que ser capaces de levantarnos, coger nuestro escudo y seguir adelante.

\- No sé qué haría sin ti Harry.

\- Ni yo sin ti, los años sin tenerte cerca han sido los peores de mi vida, ignorante de si aún vivías.

El aire comenzó a cargarse en aquella pequeña cabaña. Se miraban mutuamente a los ojos y notaron como su distancia iba acortándose hasta llegar a rozarse los labios. Se pararon en esa postura, en un caricia que ninguno de los dos se atrevían a acortar más, pero fue el ojiverde el que tuvo el valor y pegó sus labios a los de su amiga. El beso era dulce, suave, como con miedo. Ella aún se encontraba agarrando la manta para ocultar su cuerpo y fue Harry quien colocó las manos en la espalda desnuda de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos.

El beso se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado lo que hizo que el chico, sin ningún tipo de impedimento, la recostara en la cama quedándose él sobre ella profundizando ese beso. Las caricias comenzaron a volar por ambas partes, las ansias por el cuerpo del otro eran palpables.

La mente de Hermione daba miles de vuelta, estaba disfrutando de ese beso, era reconfortante, pero unos ojos plateados aparecieron en su mente lo cual provocó que abriera los ojos. Por inercia, o más bien costumbre, al ver un cuerpo masculino sobre ella comenzó a temblar y a llorar desconsoladamente. Harry asustado se alejó rápidamente de ella.

\- ¡Hermione tranquila! Soy yo, soy Harry.- El moreno se había levantado de la cama viendo como su amiga se arropa en su manta llorando y con pequeños espasmos en su cuerpo, como si luchara contra una fuerza invisible. Un grito ronco salió de la garganta de la joven.- ¡Hermione! ¡Basta! ¡Soy yo!- El muchacho la sacudió por los hombros y consiguió que esta abriera de nuevo los ojos viendo quien le hablara calmándose poco a poco. – Perdona, no debí… no quise… te dejo tu ropa aquí, me voy al castillo. Vístete y ve a descansar por favor, nos vemos en el desayuno.

Besó su frente y se apresuró a abandonar la cabaña. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Por qué la había besado? Ella era como una hermana para él, nunca había tenido más intenciones. Él quería a Ginny, aunque no estuvieran juntos y se sintiera traicionado por ella la quería.

Hermione se encontraba aún temblando en la cama, pensando exactamente lo mismo que su amigo. ¿Qué había hecho? O peor aún ¿Por qué había aparecido en su mente los ojos del hurón? Lentamente se fue colocando su uniforme. Se sentía agotada, sabía que mañana tendría un resfriado encima, el dolor muscular se lo confirmaba. Agarró la varita que Malfoy había colocado en la pequeña repisa de la chimenea y procedió a salir tras apagar el fuego. ¿Por qué se había liado tanto todo?

* * *

 **¡Bueno bueno! Ya comienzan a salir pequeños misterios aunque ustedes no se den cuenta jajajaj es frustrante tener una idea en la cabeza, querer plasmarla, pero saber que tienes que esperar al momento adecuado ^^ ¡ah! y no desesperen, no me voy a meter con líos amorosos de esos que hacen a los protagonistas tontos y todo el día llorando xD eso me aburre.**

 **¡Nos vemos la semana que viene y gracias por leer! :D**


	6. Muggles

**¡Perdón! Ayer fui a publicar y cuando me lo estaba releyendo caí en la cuenta que había un fragmento que no había puesto en el capítulo anterior y tampoco en este jajaja se me había quedado en el limbo y tuve que arreglarlo todo :S**

 **Otro capítulo más :D ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6: MUGGLES.**

Durante el desayuno Harry y Hermione no fueron capaces de dirigirse la palabra, la vergüenza y la incomodidad eran demasiado poderosas.

Era sábado y por primera vez iban a salir de la seguridad de ese castillo. En esa época eran los propios alumnos los que tenían que ir a buscar materiales para las pociones a la ciudad. Era extraño, puesto que las compras se tenían que hacer en un pueblo muggle. En esta ocasión, siendo ellos nuevos, los profesores decidieron que fueran con los jóvenes alumnos, de entre once y quince años a comprar, así podrían ayudar a Helga a controlar a tanto niño.

Fueron a las caballerizas que se encontraban en el ala oeste del castillo, muy alejado de todo para evitar que el olor se expandiera. Montaron las sillas y se dispusieron a cabalgar. Por suerte para ellos tres, los caballos estaban hechizados para que al montarles el jinete fuera diestro en equitación.

Tardaron casi dos horas en llegar a aquel pequeño poblado y la entrepierna de los varones ya comenzaba a doler con demasiada intensidad. Podían pasarse horas sobre el palo de una escoba, pero esos animales eran torturadores expertos para el sexo masculino.

Se mantenían en ese voto de silencio en el que se habían sumergido los tres. Pero, al contrario de los amigos, el rubio tenía otras cosas en mente que la vergüenza de haber mostrado su cuerpo.

Se había pasado las pocas horas que pudo en su cama pensando en la maravillosa oferta que le habían ofrecido. Tenía el abdomen lleno de hematomas por culpa del fuerte agarre del tentáculo. Había tardado mucho en conseguir zafarse, un poco más y sabía que hubiera muerto por la estupidez de salvar a alguien. De nuevo había sido débil por sucumbir a los ideales de la vida. Seguramente con el poder que ellos le ofrecían hubiera incluso matado al animal de un solo movimiento. Iba a aceptar, el lunes iría a hablar con Salazar y le diría que había aceptado su oferta.

* * *

Un olor desagradable les llegaba a sus fosas nasales, así como el murmullo de un pueblo despierto. Ante ellos se encontraba una pequeña ciudad amurallada llena de personas cargando con carretas llenas de productos. Pasaron el portón sin problema y observaron como todos ofrecían sus artículos. Gente sucia, maloliente, con la ropa ajada. Comparado con todos ellos los alumnos parecían hijos de duques o de gente adinerada, y eso provocaba que la insistencia de los vendedores fuera mayor.

Dejaron los caballos en un enorme establo que había y Helga obligó a un muchacho a quedarse cuidándolos. Era el mayor de los pequeños del grupo y uno de los más poderosos.

Caminaron como una piña entre el tumulto de gente, Helga se acercó un poco a ellos.

\- Sé que es la primera vez que están aquí, no es necesario decir que la magia queda completamente prohibida, cuidad a los niños, se comercia mucho con ellos, son mano de obra barata.- Dicho esto se alejó y entró con un par de alumnos en una botica.

\- No entiendo qué sentido tiene traer a críos con magia inestable a un lugar que para ellos es tan peligroso.- Hermione había roto aquel silencio en el que los tres se habían sumergido.

\- Me sorprende que una sangre sucia como tú considere que un pueblo muggle es peligroso.- Varias personas que pasaron por alrededor se quedaron mirando a aquel trío sorprendido por las palabras tan extrañas usadas por el rubio.

\- ¡Malfoy! Cierra el pico, mejor no usar términos de esa índole en este lugar, es muy probable que ya sepan como hablan los magos y nos relacionen.-Harry había agarrado a Hermione por inercia cuando sintió la mirada de tanta gente.

\- Esto es absurdo, somos más poderosos que ellos y les tenemos miedo, es como si un lobo temiera a un… - No pudo terminar de hablar pues un grito retumbó por todas las calles.

* * *

Los chicos se giraron, un niño se había alejado de ellos y se encontraba en un puesto de flores. Había hecho que todas las flores marchitas florecieran dándoles un aspecto hermoso. El niño miraba con orgullo pero el grito lo asustó por lo que corrió hacia ellos.

-Mierda… - murmuró Harry.

-¡BRUJAS!

Todo el pueblo estalló en pánico. Helga salió corriendo de la botica con los niños de las manos hasta pegarse a ellos.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? No importa, ¡corred!

Todos salieron corriendo hacia los establos en busca de sus caballos, pero la grotesca imagen que les esperaba les paralizó. El niño, al que habían dejado cuidando a los caballos, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con el pecho sangrando y la cabeza a unos centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo. Hermione ahogó un grito. Se fueron a girar pero tras ellos ya se encontraban varios guardias. Se encontraban rodeados.

\- Esto es absurdo… - Repitió nuevamente el rubio.- Granger, aparécete con unos niños en la escuela, Helga haga usted lo mis…- Una flecha atravesó el hombro del moreno que estaba a su lado haciendo que soltara un gemido.- ¡Venga!

Las jóvenes sin dudarlo agarraron a todos los niños, que por suerte eran pocos y desaparecieron de ahí. Otro grito atormentó a todos los presentes.

\- Potter hay que liberar a los caballos, están encantados y saben volver al castillo solos, como alguno se suba encima el hechizo que protege al castillo de los muggles se mostrará.

\- Yo me encargo.- Harry corrió hacia los caballos consiguiendo soltarlos con un movimiento rápido con su varita que hizo que el dolor del hombro se intensificara.

Draco respiró profundamente y miró como frente a él se tensaban varios arcos. El miedo azoraba a esas personas, lo notaba, lo sentía. Él había experimentado ese miedo.

Escuchó a su espalda como una bandada de caballos salía corriendo y como Potter se subía a uno de ellos y le gritaba. Con la rapidez que sólo un buscador podía tener se subió rápidamente a un caballo que pasó por su lado y consiguiendo sacar la varita ejecutó un Depulso, que bajo la asombrada mirada de Harry, consiguió que todos los guardias salieran disparados a metros de distancia. Un Depulso en objetos era muy sencillo, lo aprendían de pequeños, pero en personas, al igual que el Accio, era sumamente complicado.

* * *

Galoparon con la manada de caballos mientras ambos mantenían un hechizo de invisibilidad en movimiento sobre ellos. Sabía que si había algún mago les vería, pero los muggles no disponían de esa habilidad. Cuando lograron desaparecer por completo entre los caminos de los bosques frenaron a los equinos y se dispusieron a descansar. Un hechizo de esa magnitud era agotador para ambos y sobre todo si tenías que hacerlo encima de un caballo que no te permitía mucha estabilidad.

\- Tengo que sacarte esa flecha, sino se te puede infectar.

\- ¿Sabes hacerlo? – Preguntó Harry dubitativo.

\- El Señor Tenebroso disfruta más de lo que parece con los objetos muggle, apóyate contra el árbol.- Así lo hizo Harry y cuando Draco puso la mano sobre la flecha soltó un gruñido.- No seas quejica, solo dolerá un momento.- Harry bufó y asintió con la cabeza.

Draco empujó la flecha hasta que la punta terminó de salir del hombro de Harry. Una vez ahí la partió y sacó el fragmento que faltaba.

Tras hacer un par de hechizos, que al moreno le sonaban de cuando Snape curó al rubio tras el Sectumsempra, observó como toda la sangre que había perdido volvía a su herida y esta cicatrizaba.

\- ¿Qué pasó entre Granger y tú? – Harry le miró con cara de sorpresa para luego centrarse en arreglar la rotura de su ropa.- Venga Potter, no soy tonto. He visto como los dos se sonrojaban cada vez que se miraban y como ninguno se dirigía la palabra. La incomodidad llegaba hasta mí.

\- No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy.

\- En parte si lo es. Que ustedes tengan problemas amorosos puede llevar a que la misión falle y me niego a quedarme tirado aquí, o peor, que esta mierda no haya servido para nada.

\- Entre Hermione y yo no hay nada, somos amigos. Se siente avergonzada por lo de ayer y… - sus mofletes se sonrojaron.- y ya está. No hay más. Volvamos con los caballos y vayamos al castillo, aún nos queda mucho camino.

Draco le observó fijamente con ira en los ojos para luego volver a su estado de calma y subir al caballo.

* * *

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de las caballerizas. Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde que se había ido del pueblo dejándoles atrás. Se imaginaba que no podían volver al castillo por el camino corto, para evitar sospechas, pero la espera estaba siendo horrible.

Se avergonzaba muchísimo de todo lo que había ocurrido ayer y pensar que si tal vez no volviera a verlos no agradeció a Malfoy salvarle la vida ni se disculpó con Harry por actuar de esa manera por su beso. Se sentía agotada y los múltiples estornudos que tenía debido a su aventurita en el lago le daba un gran dolor de cabeza.

\- Que extraño todo, ¿cierto? – Hermione se sobresaltó cuando escuchó esa voz. En la puerta se encontraba Godric que se había acercado sin hacer ruido.- Cuando nos paramos a esperar a alguien que no sabemos si volverá somos incapaces de no pensar en las cosas que hicimos… y las que no. Desconocía que supiera aparecerse señorita Granger, ha sido un alivio para todos que eso fuera así. Gracias, has salvado a mis alumnos.

\- Si les hubiéramos vigilado mejor no hubiera ocurrido nada de esto, ese niño hizo magia porque…

\- Ese muchacho hizo una magia hermosa. Según me explicó, había sentido las flores muriéndose y no había podido evitar ir a ayudarlas. Quedan pocos como él, ya ese tipo de magia no se encuentra.

\- Disculpe, ¿Cómo él?

\- Un Druida. La naturaleza les habla, les cuenta qué le pasa, le pide ayuda. Es increíble como un acto tan bello como hacer florecer flores muertas haya llevado a semejante locura en el pueblo.

\- Soy nacida de muggles y jamás había sentido tanto miedo en encontrarme rodeada de ellos.

\- Es comprensible, los tiempos cambian.- La cara de asombro de la castaña hizo que Godric riera.- No son los primeros viajeros del tiempo que encuentro señorita, aunque he de decir que sí los que más lejos han venido a parar. ¿De qué año han venido?

\- Del 2000 señor, o eso creo.- Hermione se había puesto pálida, la boca la sentía seca y comenzó a temblar.

\- Vaya, más de mil años de diferencia. ¿Por qué?

\- Algo ocurrió en esta época. Algo que ha provocado que durante generaciones muchas personas hicieran cosas malas amparadas por el mismo techo. Queremos evitar que eso ocurra.

\- Cambiar la historia de esa manera es sumamente peligroso señorita Granger, matar un gusano aquí puede llevar a la evolución o desaparición de esa especie. Piense en ello.- Se giró para marcharse.- ¡Ah! Tome este libro, le ayudará a regresar a casa llegado el momento. Y pueden seguir yendo a clase si lo desean, según he podido apreciar hay cosas que nosotros ofrecemos en la enseñanza que en el futuro no se dan. Aproveche el tiempo que ha tomado.

* * *

Hermione se quedó bloqueada. ¿Por qué había sentido que estaba con Dumbledore? ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de dónde venían? ¿Sabía nuestros planes? ¿Habría contado más de lo que debía? Maldita sea, matar a Salazar era muy complicado de por sí como para que ahora su amigo Godric le protegiera. Con un mago poderoso podrían tener algo de suerte, pero contra dos estarían muertos seguro.

El relinchar y los bufidos de unos caballos le sacaron de sus pensamiento y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara al ver al dúo entrar a lomos de unos caballos.

\- ¡Están bien! ¡Están vivos!- Hermione corrió hacia Harry y antes de que este pudiera colocarse bien en el suelo se lanzó sobre él haciendo que por un momento perdiera el equilibrio pero recuperándolo al momento.

\- Hola Hermione, sí, tuvimos que detenernos un momento a descansar y curarme la herida. – Hermione se separó un momento de Harry y miró a Malfoy.

\- Atad a los caballos, me voy a dar un baño para limpiarme.- Sin decir nada más se fue dejándoles solo.

\- Me bloqueé, gracias que Malfoy actuó al momento. Helga me dijo que de saber que sabía aparecerme hubiera actuado al momento, pero ella sola con tanto niño podía salir alguno herido. Harry yo…- Se cayó al sentir los labios del moreno sobre ella. La había agarrado por la cintura y la había pegado a ella. El beso, al contario con el de la noche anterior, denotaba una sensación de necesidad, como de verificar que estaba ahí, que no estaba en peligro. Cuando le moreno al fin se separó sentía como su labios palpitaban después de aquel beso.

\- Llega a pasarte algo y hubiera enloquecido, no podía permitir eso de nuevo.

\- Tienes que perder la costumbre de siempre acabar manchado de sangre.- Hermione miró hacia la chaqueta del moreno, se le había olvidado limpiarla cuando reparó su camisa.

\- Entonces no sería yo.- Y sonrió.

* * *

El lunes llegó sin pena ni gloria. Hermione ya les había puesto al día sobre el incidente con Godric y los tres se mantenían alerta. Aunque últimamente a los dos profesores no se les veía juntos ni conversando amigablemente, la casa de Gryffindor se conocía por ser valiente, casi héroes, lo que significaba que aunque se llevara mal con Salazar lo más probable es que le defendiera hasta la muerte.

Harry caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos. Se sentía en una nube después de tanto tiempo. Tener a Hermione más cerca que nunca y saber que, al menos por un corto período de tiempo, no tenía que preocuparse de Voldermort lo calmaba.

Los largos pasillos se hacían eternos y fríos sin los cuadros decorándolos, al menos no la cantidad de cuadros que él conocía. Le recordaba un poco a como Umbridge había dejado la escuela cuando estaba en quinto, que aburrido era caminar sin escuchar las alegras conversaciones de los cuadros, que aun llevando juntos centenares de años seguían conversando como la primera vez. Un movimiento al fondo del corredor le alertó, Malfoy caminaba de forma tensa, sospechosa. ¿Otra vez con las paranoias de sexto? Aunque al final no se había equivocado y el rubio tramaba algo. Sin poder evitarlo le siguió.

Se iban adentrando cada vez más en las entrañas del castillo. Había estado ahí en par de ocasiones, no muy lejos de ahí se iba a la sala común de Slytherin, pero de eso hacía tanto ya que le sorprendía poder recordarlo. Fue a girar rápidamente en una esquina pero se frenó al ver a la serpiente frente una puerta. Esta se abrió y un mago que no había visto anteriormente en el castillo apareció.

\- Pase joven, veo que no me equivocaba con usted.

El rubio entró y el mago se quedó un momento parado en la puerta, mirando justamente a donde Harry se había ocultado. Tuvo suerte de no ser visto, pero no se le pasó un pequeño detalle, los ojos del mago, eran de un amarillo hipnotizante.

¡Sabía que tramaba algo! Cómo pudo ser tan idiota de creer que podía confiar en él. Era más que probable que supiera que yendo hasta esa época encontraría algo para beneficio propio. ¡Mierda! Se había dejado engañar.

Se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo en busca de Hermione. Había recorrido sala de estudios, biblioteca, el gran salón y no había ni rastros de dónde se podría encontrar. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la sala de los Menesteres apareció frente a él. Atravesó la puerta dudosamente y la encontró, tirada en el suelo, su varita a unos metros de distancia. Sus pelos convertidos en un nido de pájaros y el continuo tembleque en los hombros le dio a entender que estaba llorando.

-Hemione… ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡No lo logro, soy patética, no lo logro!- Se llevo la mano a la cabeza y comenzó a golpearse. Al ver esto el muchacho corrió agarrándole de la muñeca para evitar que siguiera haciendo eso.

Frente a ella había varios libros de hechizos y encantamientos simples, aquellos que les habían enseñado de pequeños cuando entraron en el colegio.

-No lo entiendo, era la mejor, no puede ser, no puede ocurrir.

\- Hermione, escúchame, ¿usaron la maldición Cruciatus sobre ti?- Los brillantes ojos castaños le observaron.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Ya sabes lo que les pasó a los padres de Neville, puede ser que tú…

-¡Me estás llamando loca! – De un salto se puso de pie dejando a Harry de rodillas en donde se había colocado cuando llegó. – ¡No estoy loca! Lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo cada clase del colegio, recuerdo todo. ¡Que no consiga echar un hechizo no significa que haya perdido la cabeza!- Harry le observó de nuevo con esa mirada de lástima que tanto odiaba.- ¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ! No doy pena Harry, he sido torturada como lo han sido otros antes que yo durante la guerra, no por ello he perdido la cabeza.

-Lo único que digo es que tus poderes pueden haberse visto afectados, pasaste mucho física y mentalmente ahí dentro y…

-¡BASTA!- Todos los cristales que había en la habitación estallaron tras el grito de la castaña que miró asustada a su alrededor.- No nono, no se pueden descontrolar, tengo que contenerlo. – Volvió a tirarse en el suelo y coger libros.

\- Hermione, siempre fuiste una maga poderosa, pero sin que tu mente esté estable la magia podría dañar a cualquiera. ¿Desde cuándo vienes aquí con los libros?

\- Helena supo lo que me pasó por su madre y me recomendó venir a practicar de cero, pero no consigo nada, no progreso.- De nuevo esa mirada.- ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! Ya noto las miradas de pena de los profesores cuando me miran no necesito la tuya, fuera, ¡lárgate!

* * *

Harry odiaba dejarla en ese estado, pero sabía que su presencia solo la estaba alterando. Simplemente había venido a comentarle lo sucedido con Malfoy y ahora se iba con el doble de preocupaciones. Sus compañeros eran un Mortífago en el que había estado demasiado desesperado como para no confiar en él y la mejor bruja de su generación completamente desquiciada como para razonar.

No pudo evitar aquel primer encuentro con el rubio. En un ataque contra los mortífagos había estado a punto de ser capturado por uno de ellos, pero un hechizo detrás de él golpeó de lleno al encapuchado dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Cuando se giró para agradecer a quien fuera por su intervención se encontró parado mirando a otro encapuchado con una de esas máscaras mirándole fijamente. Fue a levantar la varita pero un movimiento de la mano de aquella persona hizo que la soltara.

\- "Sígueme Potter, no tenemos mucho tiempo"

Sin dudarlo le siguió. Sabía que sus intenciones no eran capturarle o matarle porque sino hubiera dejado que el otro lo hiciera o le hubiera atacado por la espalda como un cobarde.

-"¿Quién eres?" – Preguntó cuando ya se encontraban en una pequeña cueva a las afueras de Londre, donde había sido el ataque hacia la resistencia.

El joven se quitó la máscara y se retiró la capucha. Aunque el rostro seguía siendo el mismo algo en su mirada le hacía pensar que aquel muchacho no era el cobarde niño de papá que había conocido en la escuela.

-"¿Malfoy?"

-"¿Cuál es tu plan para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso?"

\- "¡No pienso decírtelo!"- Harry se giró para irse pero una fuerza le mantuvo preso.

\- "Potter me importa una mierda esa serpiente, no me conviene y eso lo tengo claro. Ha denigrado a mi familia y me ha retenido todos mis bienes. Quiero que muera"- Unos ruidos en el exterior les alertaron de que no estaban solos.- "Dentro de una semana ve a la taberna del barril revuelto en Londres, te estaré esperando".

* * *

Sabía que no debía haber confiado en él, pero por alguna extraña razón había aparecido en la cita aunque parte de su subconsciente pensaba que era una trampa.

Pasaron varias horas hablando en donde ambos se echaron aquella poción para saber toda la verdad. Malfoy había sido sincero, quería que esa serpiente muriera y sabía que él era el único que podía matarla. Le fastidiaba a horrores tener que colaborar con él, pero no había otra opción para recuperar la magnificencia de los Malfoy. Recordó haberle preguntado si tenía otras intenciones con ese viaje y él claramente le había dicho que no. Si su amiga hubiera estado bien le hubiera preguntado si había algún tipo de antídoto que evitara que el Veritaserum funcionara adecuadamente, pero ella no estaba capacitada y él no había hecho mucho caso a Slughorn cuando explicó la poción.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas más desde que llegaron a ese lugar. La desesperación estaba haciendo mella en Harry, no había avanzado nada. Sólo se veían los tres en la biblioteca cuando quedaban para buscar la forma de acabar con la vida de Salazar.

Draco se veía últimamente muy desmejorado. Los surcos negros bajo sus ojos y el tono de piel casi translucido se había convertido en su nuevo aspecto. Apenas comía y las únicas veces que había entrado en la habitación sabiendo que estaba él ahí dentro había escuchado el ruido constante de botellas. No fue hasta que una noche él salió a escondidas que Harry vio bajo su cama unas cuantas botellas de cristal que por su olor parecía Whisky de fuego. Harry había recordado al tabernero del Caldero Chorreante decirle que era un elixir creado por los celtas. ¿Cómo demonios se había hecho con ello en aquél lugar?

Hermione era prácticamente lo mismo. Pálida, ojeras y un temblor en las manos constante que sólo le aseguraban que el poder que ella tanto contenía le estaba superando.

* * *

La noche se había cernido sobre el castillo mientras la muchacha patéticamente intentaba levitar una pluma. La primera vez no había ocurrido nada, en la segunda la pluma estalló en llamas y la tercera vez la transfiguró en una especie de pato mezclado con un taburete. Miró hacia el exterior y sintiéndose exhausta se levantó para irse a su habitación.

Nada más abrir la puerta una sombra se paró a observarla, sintió miedo, pero el brillo plateado en los ojos de aquella persona hizo que le reconociera.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

\- Eso mismo me preguntaba yo cuando vi que la sala de los menesteres aparecía y salías por ella. ¿Problemas en el Potter-paraíso? – Una sonrisa salió de sus labios aunque sus ojos seguían igual de impasibles.

\- Cállate

\- No hemos hablado desde hace mucho Granger, ¿Cómo se tomó Potter tu intento de suicidio? Le pregunté sobre esa noche, pero sólo se sonrojó.- Hermione sin poder evitarlo se coloró. Desde que llegaron del ataque en el pueblo Harry y ellos no habían tenido más encuentros así y desde su ataque en la Sala de los Menesteres apenas habían hablado.- ¡oh Granger! ¿En serio? Te quedaste con ganas en Azkaban y te follaste al cara-rajada.- Una cara de burla y asco se implantó en su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves maldito desgraciado! – Comenzó a vibrar.- Tus asquerosos amigos me tomaron durante todo el tiempo que estuve ahí y tienes el valor de decirme que si me quedé con ganas. No Malfoy no me "follé" a Harry al igual que no lo hice con ninguno ahí dentro.- El cuerpo no paraba de temblar y el rubio lo notó.

\- Veo que has perdido el control en tu vida Granger, me daría lástima si no fueras una Sangre Sucia.

-¡Si tanta lástima te doy porque me salvaste de ahogarme y del Boggart!

\- Porque el giratiempos sólo volverá a la época actual si volvemos los tres vivos, no dos vivos y una pudriéndose con los gusanos.

\- ¡Muérete Malfoy! – Varios trozos del techo comenzaron a caer sobre el rubio que, tras un gemido por la impresión no tuvo problemas en esquivar.

\- Realmente has perdido el puto control de tu magia. Estás desquiciada.

\- ¡Cállate! – El suelo bajo ellos se abrió haciendo que estos cayeran a la planta de abajo. Aunque Hermione había caído de forma muy brusca, al contrario que Malfoy que había mantenido la compostura, no dejaba de temblar.

\- Joder sangre sucia ¡Cálmate!- Draco se acercó a donde estaba ella echada en el suelo y la agarró por los brazos para levantarla, pero cuando Hermione abrió los ojos y le vio sobre él no pudo sino comenzar a gritar- ¿Qué coño? Granger no te estoy haciendo nada.- Intentó separar las manos de ella pero fue imposible, se encontraban pegadas.- Mierda, ¡RELÁJATE!

Sin poder evitarlo ambos fueron succionados quedando el pasillo completamente vacío.

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos el próximo jueves, espero no tener ningún problema jajajaj**


	7. Pictos

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! Ayer me lié con chorradas y me olvidé de publicar y eso que lo tenía listo. ¡Soy un desastre!**

 **AVISO: Este capítulo contiene una escena que ha sido desagradable para mi escribir y seguramente para algunos lo será cuando lo lean. De antemano me disculpo pero hay veces que se necesitan acontecimientos así para desarrollar un personaje.**

 **Isis Snape: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te siga gustando :D no sé si los primeros roces, pero a partir de ahora ya se comenzará a ver algo raro entre ellos jajaja pero hay que ser muy pícara.**

 **Disclaimar: En su mayoría los personajes y algunos lugares pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de  J.K. Rowling yo simplemente los he adaptado a la trama de mi historia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7: PICTOS.**

El dolor de cabeza era inaguantable, pero el entumecimiento del cuerpo era peor. Sentía como si le hubiera pasado una estampida de centauros sobre él. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lo que provocaba que el dolor se incrementara debido a la claridad. Un pitido comenzó en sus oídos. Por inercia se llevó la mano para detectar un líquido saliendo de su oreja, sangre.

A duras penas consiguió sentarse y mirar a su alrededor. Granger estaba echada a unos pocos metros de él y por la postura que tenía su brazo era más que evidente que se lo había roto. Estaban en algún tipo de bosque muy espeso, no era el Bosque Prohibido, la vegetación era completamente distinta. Se habían aparecido seguramente. El poder de la chica se había desbordado y al querer ella irse de donde estaba simplemente salieron disparados hacia otro lugar. ¡Perfecto! De nuevo con ella a solas.

Un gemido le sacó de su pensamiento. La joven estaba ahí intentando moverse, pero cada vez que movía el brazo se quejaba. A duras penas consiguió sentarse, apoyando su espalda contra una piedra y se le quedó mirando.

\- Lo siento…- Estaba avergonzada y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

\- Como sea, hay que salir de aquí.- Buscando su varita se fue arrastrando a donde estaba ella. Cuando al fin consiguió agarrarla una fría hoja cubrió su garganta.

\- Ni se te ocurra usar esa varita, mago.- La última palabra la pronunció con un asco que no pasó desapercibido para los jóvenes. Alrededor de ellos, rodeándolos, comenzaron a salir más personas. Sus ropas estaban hechas de cuero de animal, puestas casi como parches una sobre otras. Sus pieles pintadas entre blanco y azul, y adornadas por tatuajes. Estiró su mano y cogió la varita de la mano del rubio.- Gracias por esto, nos acompañarán a nuestro asentamiento, serán nuestros… invitados.

Las risas del resto inundaron el silencio del bosque y tras sentir un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza se desplomó.

* * *

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro en el despacho de Godric mientras este hablaba en susurros con los otros fundadores. Pensando que Malfoy estuviera haciendo una de las suyas fue a buscarlo de noche por el colegio, pero sólo encontró un agujero en el suelo y el techo medio derrumbado frente a la sala de los menesteres. Después de estar casi dos horas buscando a sus dos compañeros supo que estos habían desaparecido de la escuela y apresuradamente había ido a buscar a sus profesores.

\- Debiste habernos informado con anterioridad que Granger tenía el poder descontrolado, una cosa es que no le salgan hechizos y otro que vaya desparramando magia por todo su cuerpo.- Helga se había enfadado mucho al conocer los hechos y se había pasado la mitad del tiempo mirándole con ojos defraudados.

\- Tranquila, desde que sepamos de ellos haremos un hechizo que contenga la salida explosiva de su magia. Tendremos que esperar unos días a ver si vuelven, sino me pondré en contacto con las criaturas a ver si nos pueden echar una mano.

\- Lo siento profesor Gryffindor, me niego a seguir su recomendación, mi amiga está sola, asustada y desaparecida. Ha pasado por mucho, no puedo abandonarla.

\- Señor Potter, su amiga se encuentra con el señor Malfoy, que si mal no recuerdo Salazar lo ha tomado como su pupilo, lo cual implica que es un estudiante de un nivel muy avanzado.- Sobre sus gafas observó a su compañero que simplemente gruñó.- Seguramente él les hará aparecer en el linde del bosque, ya que como usted sabe, está prohibido aparecerse en Hogwarts, lo cual demuestra como la magia de la señorita Granger es muy peligrosa si ha conseguido aparecerse dentro de estos muros.

\- No puedo esperar, tiene que haber alguna forma de encontrarlos, algún hechizo rastreador o algo así. No se lleva un registro de las actividades mágicas en el mundo.

\- Aunque es una brillante idea, no. El reino mágico está en peligro, tener una lista donde poder encontrar a todos los magos y brujas cuando hacen magia es poner una soga en su cuello.

\- O el fuego bajo sus piernas.- La voz siseante del profesor le estremeció y lo miró de reojo.- Me voy, hay cosas más importantes que el descontrol de una sangre sucia, cuando vuelva Malfoy decidle que me venga a ver.- Sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue.

\- Profesor…- Gimió Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Entiendo el sufrimiento que ocasiona la separación joven, pero es mejor esperar y ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos. Ve a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día.

* * *

El sonido de unas cadenas y un grito lo sacó de su desfallecimiento. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, que pesaban más de lo normal, y vio como nuevamente tenía sangre, pero saliéndole de un lateral manchando su rubio pelo.

Esta vez le costó más abrir los ojos y vio a Granger luchando contra un hombre que intentaba arrastrarla fuera de la celda. Con un movimiento de mano una fuerza empujó a aquella persona hacia fuera de la jaula y se arrastró a donde estaba Granger.

Al fin miró a su alrededor. Se encontraban en medio de un círculo perfecto en donde varias personas le observaban. Era muy parecido a un anfiteatro romano en pequeño, pero con césped en lugar de arena.

\- Parece que este mago es más poderoso de lo que aparenta.- Las estruendosas risas de los espectadores fueron como patadas en su cabeza.- Buenos días princesa, me puedes explicar por qué están en mi territorio.

Draco no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione se había pegado a su espalda alejándose lo más posible de la puerta por donde la habían intentado sacar.

\- Nos aparecimos aquí sin querer.- Miró con odio a la castaña.- Nos disponíamos a regresar a nuestra casa cuando nos capturaron.

\- Deambular solo con tu mujer por estas tierras es peligroso princesa.

\- ¿Mujer? Esta asquerosa sangre sucia no es mi mujer, ya le gustaría. Y deja de llamarme princesa.- No se había dado cuenta pero se había puesto en pie y agarrado las barras de metal que cubrían aquella jaula. Estaban como animales enjaulados listos para el matadero.

\- ¡YO MANDO AQUÍ! ¡Te llamaré como me plazca y haré con ustedes lo que se me antoje! Coged a la muchacha, la quiero junto a mis otras mujeres para mañana por la noche.- Se levantó de lo que parecía un trono hecho de madera y huesos y se acercó a ellos.- Espero que se te de bien luchar rubito, tu vida dependerá de ello.

De nuevo entraron para llevarse a la castaña pero antes de poder actuar para defenderla tiraron de sus cadenas haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayendo ruidosamente al suelo golpeándose nuevamente la cabeza con unos barrotes, lo cual provocó que por un corto periodo de tiempo lo viera todo negro, tiempo suficiente para que se la llevaran de ahí.

\- Arreglarle el brazo esa y ponerle la túnica roja, por la noche nos lo pasaremos bien con ella. Princesa duerme un poco, al alba tendrás tu primera pelea… si consigues matar a todos los contrincantes no la tomaré como mía, durante tres días lucharás, si ganas se podrán ir. En caso de que mueras… nunca me he follado a una maga.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza. Maldita Granger, ya se le podría haber descontrolado la magia ahora y haberles sacado de allí. Escuchó sus gritos y forcejeos desde la distancia hasta que todo se quedó en silencio. Miró a su alrededor y vio como aquel círculo de persona que les rodeaba quedaba vacío. Ahora se encontraba en medio de un círculo de césped con la única compañía del viento haciendo agitar la carpa del lugar donde se suponía se sentaba el líder.

Maldita sea, la cabeza le estaba matando y los hierros quemaban su piel. Como pudo se acomodó entre el heno que tenía ahí dentro y consiguió dormirse, sin descansar, obviamente, pues nuevamente aquellas pesadillas inundaban su mente y no tenía ayuda del alcohol para caer rendido. Había pensado en soltarse de aquellas cadenas, a fin de cuenta eran simples grilletes muggles, pero sabía que si escapaba él solo no tendría tiempo de ayudar a Granger.

* * *

Un barril de agua soltó todo su contenido sobre él haciendo que se despertara y levantara como un resorte mirando a su alrededor donde varias personas se carcajeaban.

\- ¡Princesa arriba! Es hora de luchar.- Le miró fijamente, llevaba las mimas ropas de cuero que el anterior día, pero las pinturas que llevaban eran distintas, seguramente habría una para cada ocasión. A su lado estaba la muchacha, con una cadena en el cuello y una túnica roja que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Las lágrimas en sus ojos y el tembleque de sus manos sobre la bandeja de la fruta eran la representación misma del miedo. Estaba asustada, de nuevo iba a tener una vida de esclava si él no conseguía ganar eso.

Abrieron la puerta de la jaula y antes de que entraran para soltarle los grilletes él mismo se los quitó dejando una situación de miedo e incomodidad en los que le rodeaba.

\- ¡Venga chicos! Todos sabemos que es un mago, que sepa hacer cuatro trucos sin varita no va a conseguir ganar.- Cuando retiraron la jaula del medio y se quedó mirando fijamente al jefe este le arrojó un palo.- Ahí tienes tu arma, ¡Que comience!

Draco tomó el palo y miró a su alrededor hasta ver como un fornido hombre entraba dentro del círculo rodeado de gritos y aplausos del público. En su mano llevaba un hacha y en la otra un escudo. Miró a su mano y vio el palo, se concentró lo suficiente y lo convirtió en una pequeña daga. De nuevo ese grito ahogado de temor recorrió a los presentes.

Sin pensárselo un momento aquella "bestia" embistió contra él consiguiendo escapar por unos milímetros de su hacha, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el golpe de su escudo que lo tiró al suelo. Comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo viendo como él arremetía de nuevo con su hacha, rodó provocando que esta se clavara en el suelo en lugar de en su pecho y a duras penas consiguió levantarse del suelo.

Jamás había luchado de esa forma muggle, le parecía patética y para nada caballeresca. De nuevo vio esa arma yendo contra él justo a la altura de su cuello, se alejó lo suficiente como para que no le cortara la cabeza, pero un leve rasguño apareció en su cuello provocando gritos de júbilo en el público.

Se alejó un poco y mientras el otro corría hacia él, concentró su poder en la palma de la mano y como empujándolo de lejos soltó una fuerte corriente parecida a un depulso que mandó volando a su adversario al otro punto del círculo. Hincó la rodilla en el suelo y respiró pesadamente, no haber comido, descansado, el ejercicio físico más la magia no era la mejor forma de mantenerse con vida. Notó como el calor comenzaba a darles y se sacó la chaqueta del colegio manteniéndola aún en la mano mientras sujetaba fuertemente la daga en la otra.

Cuando al fin logró ponerse en pie estaba esa mole corriendo de nuevo, con un ágil movimiento le tiró la chaqueta a la cara y aprovechando el desconcierto se agachó para embestir con la daga rápidamente clavándosela en la garganta lo que provocó que se bañara de aquel desagradable líquido rojizo manchándose completamente.

\- Asquerosos muggles y sus peleas trogloditas.- Murmuró mientras se alejaba del cuerpo aún vivo, pero moribundo de su contrincante. Se sacó la camisa y se limpió los restos de sangre de su cara con la misma.-. ¿Y ahora qué?

Todo se llenó de murmullos y caras de sorpresa. Miró hacia Granger que la observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos incapaz de reaccionar hacia lo que había ocurrido. Se acercó de nuevo al cuerpo arrodillado que seguía vertiendo sangre y sacó completamente la daga de la garganta y tras limpiarla en el hombro de aquél hombre lo empujó con la pierna dejando que este cayera al fin, completamente muerto.

\- No esperaba que te encontraras en tan buena forma física princesita.- Notó la mirada de las féminas en su cuerpo.- También veo las cicatrices que surcan tu cuerpo, ¿Ya habías luchado antes?

\- No de esta forma tan… poco agraciada. ¿Tendré un arma decente para la próxima vez?

\- Evidentemente no.- Draco tras escuchar esto se dio la vuelta y agarró el hacha que había intentando degollarlo minutos antes y la sujetó.- Como ya te has armado tu solo… ¡SIGUIENTE!

Soltó la daga convirtiéndose de nuevo en un palo y agarró el escudo. Pesaba más de lo que imaginaba, sabía que iba a tener que usar algún conjuro para que el peso variase y poder moverse con facilidad, pero hacer eso ahora era gastar energías que no tenía.

De entre la multitud salía, de ser posible, dos personas aún más robustas que el primero. Cada brazo de ellos era el equivalente a la cabeza del rubio. Miró de reojo nuevamente a la muchacha. Mierda de sangre sucia, ya se podría haber quedado quietita. Un grito a dúo hizo que virara la cabeza a tiempo para ver como aquellas dos personas corrían a por él.

* * *

Harry galopaba siguiendo esa pequeña luz que había creado. En uno de los libros de la biblioteca encontró un hechizo que se juntaba a una poción que ayudaba a la búsqueda de alguien desaparecido. Era fácil de hacer, pero sólo necesitaba un objeto que perteneciera al desaparecido. Puesto que no podía entrar en la sala de Hermione había cogido un papel escrito por Malfoy y lo había puesto, sabía que no era algo muy personal y que por ende el hechizo duraría poco, pero no iba a quedarse parado mientras ellos, mejor dicho, ella estaba en peligro.

* * *

El rubio se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Sus hombros ya tenían el tono rojizo de piel quemada al igual que su nariz y pómulos. Estaba exhausto. Gracias al uso de la magia había conseguido salir airoso de todas las batallas, pero por cada hechizo su cuerpo se agotaba más y se hacía más lento y pesado. Notaba la marca tenebrosa arder debido al uso de magia, Voldemort había puesto un encantamiento en todas las marcas para evitar la aparición de un seguidor con demasiado don por la magia negra y lamentablemente aún seguía latente. Le había pedido a Herpo que le quitara el hechizo, pero él se había reído llamándolo blandengue. Decía que si no era capaz de aguantar el dolor físico ese tipo de magia no estaba hecha para él.

Hermione observaba toda la escena pálida. Malfoy se encontraba de nuevo en medio del círculo y a su alrededor varios cadáveres adornaban el entorno. Había conseguido matar a siete personas pero había salido mal parado. Veía la sangre brotar de varias heridas y como sus músculos se tensaban. Había querido desatar de nuevo su poder, pero no había forma, había desaparecido, como cuando estuvo en Azkaban. Sabía que por dentro se estaba exigiendo demasiado, ahora era patosa con la magia, pero seguía siendo igual de brillante. Muchos de los hechizos lanzados por el rubio ni los conocía, lo que implicaba que era magia poderosa y oscura, una magia que implica un gran riesgo.

\- Vaya vaya princesa, pensé que ibas a durar menos, pero ya empieza a fastidiarme que hayas matado a tantos de los míos. El espectáculo se acabó por ahora, devolvedlo a la jaula, mañana luchará contra bestias.- Se levantó de su trono y agarrando la cadena del cuello de Hermione tiró fuertemente de ella haciendo que esta tirara la bandeja que sostenía. La arrastró prácticamente por todo el camino hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de los espectadores.

* * *

Draco miraba aturdido por donde se había ido aquel hombre, cerró un momento los ojos y volvió a sentir un golpe en su nuca que lo desplomó. Cuando volvió en sí supo que estaba en otro lugar. La fría pared de piedra enfriaba su espalda y sus brazos atados como si en una cruz estuviera le hacían daño. Esta vez no se encontraba en la jaula del principio. Se encontraba atada en una cueva con los pies colgando sobre una fosa llena de estacas, resopló, así no había manera de escapar.

\- ¿Pensabas que mi pueblo dormiría tranquilo sabiendo que estás en una jaula de la que puedes salir? – Un muchacho se encontraba frente a él mirándole, no tendrías más de unos veinte años pero su mirada se veía más antigua.

\- ¿Tu pueblo? Pensaba que era del gorila que está en los juegos.

\- Mi impulsivo discípulo no es capaz de gobernar, una semana con este territorio en sus manos y ya hubiera caído, pero se jacta de ser el líder y no me importa. Reagan tiene su gloria y yo tengo el poder.

\- Entonces por ti estoy luchando.- Los músculos se le tensaron lo que provocó que comenzara a dolerle el cuerpo.

\- No, estás luchando para el disfrute del pueblo, nos aburrimos muchos. Pero me fascina el poder que has usado allí. Cierto que eres débil y te cansas con facilidad, pero me imagino que con varita tu magia hubiera sido impresionante.

\- ¿Quién eres? – La voz salió con un pequeño siseo y podía sentir como su aura se ennegrecía tras escuchar esa asquerosa palabra, débil.

\- Mi nombre es Emrys, Myrddin Emrys.- El corazón del rubio se paró.

* * *

\- Rowena, respira, seguro que está bien.- El pelirrojo se había levantado de la mesa y se acercó a donde estaba su compañera.

\- Le puede pasar cualquier cosa, cómo se le ocurre. ¡Encima robarme! Yo no lo enseñé eso Godric, jamás permitiría que me hija aprendiera esas cosas. Esto ocurre porque se han unido chusma a esta escuela, ¡ladrones!, que sean magos y brujas no les quita lo que son.

\- No puedes señalar a culpables sin pruebas, lo sabes.- Godric se separó y se acercó a la chimenea justo en el momento en el que entraba Salazar por la puerta.

\- ¿Y de dónde sacó la idea de robarme? Por el amor de lo mágico, en algunos sitios te cortan las manos por cortar.

\- Y en otros te matan por coger una flor.- La serpiente se sentó de grácil forma sobre el sofá.

\- Sly no ayudas para nada, cállate.- Siempre era lo mismo, siempre metiendo veneno.

\- Te lo dije Godric, la exclusividad debería ser muy importante en esta escuela, por meter a cualquiera mira lo que ha pasado.

\- ¡No te olvides Sly que mucho de los hijos de mago en esta escuela también son ladrones!- Godric se giró bruscamente.

\- No te confundas, sólo uno hurtó algo y me encargué de que no pudiera repetirlo.

-¡ME DA IGUAL! Mi hija está desaparecida, voy a ir a buscarla.

\- Rowena, no has pensado que tal vez la joven se encuentre con Malfoy y Granger, tal vez se fue con ellos. Espera unos días a ver si vuelve.- Cogió una botella de cristal y se sirvió un poco de su contenido en una copa.- ¿Qué te robó?

\- Una joya familiar, sólo valor económico.- Mintió, lo que le había robado era su diadema, una diadema que había hechizado para contener todos los conocimientos del mundo, en manos de cualquier muggle les llevaría a la locura, y en caso de caer en malas manos mágicas sería una perdición.

\- Estoy cansado de tanta mierda Godric, siempre lo mismo, incapaz de poner mano dura con los alumnos que sabes que sobran en esta escuela.

\- Salazar, todos los que tienen magia son magos y brujas, no les podemos negar su sangre.

\- ¡SON HIJOS DE ASESINOS!

-¡BASTA! ¡FUERA DE MI DESPACHO AHORA! No permitiré que entre en mi santuario a insultar a mis alumnos.

Sin decir más Salazar abandonó la sala. Ya se estaba quedando sin paciencia, sabía que no iba a cambiar de idea, pero tenía la esperanza de no tener que perder a un amigo, a un aliado tan poderoso como Godric simplemente por no ver lo peligroso que era mantener a esos hijos de muggles junto a ellos. Se había pasado los últimos meses preparando pequeñas escaramuzas para liberar a los magos que estaban a punto de ser quemados en la hoguera, ahogados, mutilados, etc. Pero sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era erradicar a esa especie, a esos sucios escombros de la naturaleza que sólo servían para ser esclavos a mano de los magos. Sabía que su maestro estaba en contra de esto, que él pensaba que simplemente había que evitar la magia descontrolada de aquellos niños provocando su muerte prematura, pero tanta tensión…

Se acordó de Malfoy, aquel joven muchacho. Era prometedor, aunque demasiado lento en su aprendizaje. Se había ilusionado con él, pero después de ver como había saltado a salvar a la sangre sucia le dio muchos reparos, pero su maestro había insistido en que tener a un pupilo le ayudaría a controlar su rabia. Fuerte estupidez.

Necesitaba desahogarse y sabía dónde tenía que acudir.

* * *

\- Se está descontrolando Godric, todos lo sabemos. La muerte de Diana ha marcado un antes y un después en su vida, jamás se lo perdonará.

\- El problema Helga, es que él es incapaz de perdonarse a sí mismo y busca castigar al resto.

\- No fue culpa suya, la muchacha confió en su familia, ¿Quién iba a pensar que ellos la matarían? – Helga se encontraba haciendo una poción en su despacho mientras Godric continuaba bebiendo de la botella que había comenzado hace una hora.

\- No hay mayor dolor que la pérdida de un ser amado. Diana era una brisa fresca para él. La amaba más que a cualquier ser vivo y a cualquier ideología. Cuando ella se decidió a contarle a su padre que era bruja y que era capaz de curar a su madre este la golpeó hasta dejarla inconsciente. Imagina como se tiene que sentir alguien al abrir los ojos atada a un palo viendo como aquel toro de bronce la esperaba para meterla en su interior.- Agarró fuerte la botella y bebió un trago largo de ese amargo brebaje.

\- Te culpas ¿Verdad?

\- Claro que me culpo, él estaba dispuesto a ir a salvarla si no le llego a dejar inconsciente… El problema es que entonces tanto Diana como él hubieran muerto.

\- Hiciste lo que debía, salvaste a un amigo.- Helga se limpió el rastro de una lágrima que se le había escapado cruelmente.

\- Creo que lo condené Helga, creo que ese día fui yo el que mató a mi amigo y creó a este ser lleno de rencor y odio. Pero quién podría saber que Diana realmente iba a ser la única mujer a la que él podía llegar a amar.

\- Toma.- Depositó un pequeño frasco en el aparador de la mesa junto al pelirrojo.- Te acabarás esa botella y otras esta noche y mañana no habrá quien te mueva. Esto evitará la resaca.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba atada a un árbol frente a un hermoso manantial. La había atado ahí mientras él procedía a meterse en el agua. Había intentado forcejear para no ir pero de nada había servido.

\- El agua está genial, ¿Seguro que no quieres entrar? – La musculatura del joven se marcaba más por el reflejo del agua. Tenía un cuerpo demasiado musculoso, tanto que seguramente era el motivo por el que duplicaba su tamaño.

\- No me bañaría con alguien como tú jamás.- Hermione seguía arrinconándose cada vez más contra el tronco de aquel árbol. No se sentía cómoda con esa ropa, mostraba demasiado y su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices por las torturas vividas no era para ser observado. Lo había pasado muy mal pensando que Malfoy comentaría algo de esas cicatrices, pero en ningún momento hizo alusiones a ellas.

\- No sé por qué me odias tanto. He hecho que te curen tus heridas y que limpien tu piel y vistan con las mejores telas. No he sido malo contigo.- Se quedó dubitativo un momento.- A no ser que tengas sentimiento por _la princesita_.

\- No tengo sentimiento alguno hacia esa serpiente, pero le necesito para volver a casa y que lo mates no me conviene.- La castaña se sonrojó cuando el hombre salió del agua. Se encontraba completamente desnudo y era más que notable su erección.

\- Voy a tomarte y vas a estar tranquila, ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Prometiste que no me harías nada hasta que no acabara el torneo! – La voz de Hermione sonaba chillona por los nervios.

\- Sé lo que dije, pero te deseo. Te muestro mi varita mágica bruja.- Se carcajeó para luego tirar de la pierna de la muchacha haciendo que su falda se levantara y colocándose entre sus piernas mientras ella golpeaba su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su cara y simplemente paró de luchar mientras él comenzaba a embestirla. Fijó su mirada en aquel pequeño oasis de manantial que había frente a ella y notó como en medio de este comenzaba a salir espuma. Una figura formada de agua comenzó a emerger. Tenía forma de mujer pero no había rasgos faciales, como si una sábana cubriera su cara y se adaptara a cada curva de la misma. Su pelo se mecía en el mismo movimiento que las hondas a sus pies y fue caminando sobre las aguas en su dirección.

Seguía notando como aquella bestia entraba y salía de ella pero no era capaz de sentir dolor. De pronto, todo se paró.

\- ¿Por qué permites esto? – La voz era metalizada pero en su rostro nada se movió, es como si la voz estuviera dentro de ella. - ¿Por qué permites que te tome sin tu consentimiento?

\- Tiene más fuerza que yo, no tengo varita y mi magia no sirve. – Los sollozos inundaron su boca y no pudo reprimir otra oleada de lágrimas.

\- Déjame tomar tu cuerpo y demostrarte otra forma de conseguir tus fines.- Se acercó de nuevo a ella y extendió su mano hacía ella, señalándola con el dedo.

\- ¿Necesitas mi permiso para salvarme? – Hermione estaba asustada, pero también muy desesperada.

\- Necesito tu permiso para enseñarte.- Sin decir mucho más la mano de la castaña se extendió hasta rozar aquel ser que fue entrando poco a poco a través de ese contacto en su cuerpo.

Los castaños ojos de la muchacha se convirtieron en mar, para luego simplemente dejar tintado su iris en un tono azul plata.

* * *

Reagan seguía embistiéndola salvajemente, no le excitaba la idea de que no fuera consentido, no le gustaba tomar a las mujeres de esa forma, pero esa castaña le tenía loco y cuando ya vio que paraba de luchar se relajó.

Una mano acariciando su brazo le sorprendió. El estaba aplastándola con su pecho mientras la agarraba de la cintura para poder moverse mejor y evitar que esta huyera de él. Giró su cara y vio como la castaña le acariciaba y se agarraba de su brazo. La miró, algo en su rostro había cambiado ya no estaba asustada, ya no lloraba, le miraba con unos ojos de lujuria que había deseado en sus ensoñaciones provocarle.

\- ¿Te unes a la fiesta? – Una sonrisa arrogante salió de sus labios.

Hermione no respondió, le agarró del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella uniendo sus labios. La pasión comenzó a aparecer. Él seguía penetrándola mientras ella gemía de placer y arañaba su espalda. Consiguió empujar al muchacho hasta colocarse sobre él mientras seguía moviéndose teniéndolo dentro de ella. Ambos gemían y notaba como él estaba a punto de acabar.

No dejó de moverse cuando cogió el cuchillo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo y le degolló. Aún seguía dándose placer con el miembro del joven mientras la sangre brotaba y le salpicaba aquel transparente vestido. Sintió un orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo, su primer orgasmo, a la vez que notaba como recuperaba el poder de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, había sido plenamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo aunque no pudiera moverse, sentía el desagrado cuando vio como su cuerpo sentía placer por los movimientos de este y se avergonzaba de haber llegado al clímax en aquella circunstancia.

Rápidamente hizo que saliera de ella y se alejó casi arrastrándose sobre el suelo de aquel cuerpo inerte que seguía vertiendo sangre mientras temblaba.

\- ¿Qué demonios he hecho?

* * *

 **Lo dicho, bueno.. tal vez en la forma en la que lo he escrito no ha sido tan desagradable, es la primera vez que me enfrento a una escena así en uno de mis escritos y gracias a eso aún es muy " _light_ ". **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que pueda volver a mi rutina de subir siempre los jueves, no sé que me ha pasado estos días, me despisto con todo jajajaja**

 **Ya saben que cualquier crítica, comentario o lo que sea es bienvenido. ¡Un saludito! y hasta la semana que viene ^^**


	8. Emrys

**¡Hola! De antemano me disculpo si el capi es más corto. Tengo una esguince en mi muñeca derecha y me pusieron un vendaje tan grande que no me permite usar esa mano para nada y escribir en el teclado con la izquierda nada más me pone de los nervios jajajaj**

 **No sé si podré cumplir en traer el jueves que viene un capítulo nuevo, yo espero y deseo que sí porque he llegado a una de las partes más interesantes del fic y comienza lo interesante.**

 **Isis Snape:** **como siempre sacándome una sonrisa ^^ ya comienzan a aparecer cositas importantes en nuestra parejita, a ver si descubres el secreto y haces Spoiler al resto de lectores jajajaja**

 **Disclaimer:** **En su mayoría los personajes y algunos lugares pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de** **J.K. Rowling** **yo simplemente los he adaptado a la trama de mi historia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: EMRYS.**

Harry se había pasado toda la madrugada y parte del día galopando. Había hechizado a su caballo para que aumentara su velocidad y la resistencia, al pobre animal se lo veía agotado pero aún así no paraba. Habían dejado atrás al bosque prohibido, el que se plantaba frente a él era uno completamente nuevo, algo parecido al que había recorrido con Hermione y Ron cuando fueron en busca de los horrocrux.

La luz se fue atenuando señalando que se encontraba en la zona donde debería encontrar a la persona buscada. Malfoy debería estar por ahí y con él la castaña.

Caminó lentamente, algo en su interior le decía que no todo estaba bien ahí, que no se encontraba solo. Había pequeñas marcas en los troncos de los árboles, runas. Él nunca había dado esa asignatura en la escuela, la única persona que conocía que supiera manejar bien esos símbolos era su amiga, pero si estaban ahí era porque algo se avecinaba.

El ruido de unos tambores le señalaron la dirección en donde se encontraba el poblado. Ante él se encontraba una pequeña edificación circular con cientos de personas animando y gritando. Vio como un guardia se le acercaba y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que se desmayara. Lo arrastró hasta los pies de un árbol y, tras quitarle la capa que tenía agarrada a su cuello, lo ató y amordazó. Se la colocó y cubrió su cabeza con la capucha. Apestaba a animal muerto y las moscas no paraban de pulular por encima de él, pero no se le había ocurrido llevarse su capa de invisibilidad a esa era.

Caminó hasta colocarse entre una pequeña abertura que permitía mirar al interior del círculo. En el centro un muchacho rubio esquivaba los ataques de una mantícora que jugaba con él como si fuera un gato con un ovillo. Veía como Draco mandaba par de hechizos no verbales sobre ella que simplemente rebotaban en su piel y caían en otro lado. Pero ¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

Un movimiento a su espalda le dio la respuesta que buscaba. De entre unos arbustos su amiga salió. Se encontraba prácticamente bañada en sangre y sus ropas dejaban ver su cuerpo sin pudor.

\- ¡Hermione! Gracias a dios que estás bien, corre, tenemos que irnos.-Harry había ido corriendo hacia ella y tras coger su capa que había dejado con anterioridad en el suelo la cubrió con ella y la abrazó.

\- No podemos, tenemos que salvar a Malfoy.

\- Da igual esa cucaracha, tengo la sensación que nos está engañando, está viéndose con un mago en secreto, creo que me engañó, que uso algún tipo de hechizo para que el Veritaserum no funcionase.

\- Harry, no hay hechizo ni poción que evite el veritaserum, por eso está prohibida su elaboración sin permiso del ministerio. Hay que salvarle, si está metido en todo eso es por mi culpa, no puedo cargar con su muerte, además, no podemos volver con el giratiempo sin él, me lo explicó.

\- Hermione eso…- Un grito agudo hizo que todo el público se quedara en silencio y que los tambores pararan.

Siguiendo los mismos pasos que hizo al principio llamó la atención de un guardia para robarle la capa y colocársela a Hermione encima de la suya. Ambos se acercaron al hueco por donde había mirado antes y vieron como la mantícora estaba muerta sobre el suelo con una lanza atravesándole el corazón. El rubio se encontraba en el suelo jadeando, sudando y sangrando. Él no había sido quien había matado la bestia, un muchacho caminaba hacia él desprendiendo rabia por cada poro.

\- ¡Tu amiga ha matado a mi discípulo! ¡LA MUY ZORRA HA DEGOLLADO A REAGAN! – Harry miró dubitativo a la castaña.

Aquél desconocido hizo un movimiento con su mano y Draco comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

\- Maldito idiota, pagarás en tu carne la venganza por su muerte y cuando dé con esa estúpida le abriré el canal y le ahorcaré con sus propias tripas.- El rostro de Hermione palideció y el agarre de Harry sobre su cintura se intensificó.

-Hay que irse ya Hermione, no podemos hacer nada por él.- Hermione miró a Harry y con un movimiento rápido sacó la varita del moreno y extendiéndolo hacia aquel recoveco gritó "Bombarda Maxima".

Un cuarto de aquella edificación salió por los aires llevándose por delante a todo el público que se encontraba en la zona. El moreno arrebató la varita a su amiga y se puso delante de ella cuando vio que esta entraba en el círculo. El público comenzó a correr.

\- Anda, que estúpida, no he tenido ni que buscarla.- Un rayo de luz salió de su mano pero Harry lo consiguió parar con un protego.

Del suelo, al lado de aquel mago, comenzó a emanar una pequeña rama que creció hasta alcanzar su mano y convertirse en un báculo. Un golpe en el suelo y tal como había conseguido Moody, una onda expansiva mandó a los presentes al suelo.

Harry ayudó a Hermione a ponerse en pie y vio como ella observaba a Malfoy que había salido rodando unos metros más allá y aún se encontraba escupiendo sangre.

\- Ve a por él y recuperad vuestras varitas, hay que volver a Hogwarts cuanto antes.

Aprovechando otro ataque del mago que paró el moreno, Hermione salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el rubio. Su estado era lamentable. El cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y moretones. Tenía par de arañazos hechos por aquella bestia con la que había estado luchando y su piel se encontraba pálida.

\- Vamos Malfoy, levántate, tenemos que irnos.- Se colocó su brazo sobre los hombros y empujó de él para levantarlo.

A duras penas consiguió ponerlo en pie y arrastrarlo hasta una zona medianamente segura.

\- Espérate aquí, se donde guardaba Reagan nuestras varitas. Por favor no te mueras.- Hermione salió de nuevo corriendo con una sensación de abandono en su estómago. Los ojos plateados se habían grabado en su mente y a cada parpadeo era incapaz de no recordarlos.

* * *

Llegó hasta la pequeña carpa en la que había pasado la noche. No le costó mucho encontrar sus varitas, pero una hermosa daga sobe la mesa le llamó la atención. Sabía que no tendría mucho coraje a la hora de usarla contra alguien, pero mucha suerte había tenido en que su anterior hechizo le saliera bien como para jugar la vida del rubio y la de ella al azar. Agarró la daga, se la guardó dentro de la capa y salió corriendo.

Malfoy se encontraba tal y donde lo había dejado, salvo que se encontraba echado en el suelo en lugar de sentado. Veía como muchas de sus heridas no paran de emanar sangre. Tenían que llevarle a salvo ya si no querían que muriese.

Se acercó a él y de nuevo le ayudó a levantarse. Comenzó a escucharle murmurar algo, pero no era capaz de entender lo que decía.

\- Malfoy no te entiendo, no sé lo que dices.

\- Myrddin…- Dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿Cómo? No entiendo. Mejor calla no gastes energías, en seguida te llevaremos a un lugar seguro.- El rubio la empujó quedando él de pie apoyado contra una pared mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Es Myrddin Emrys, el mago es Emrys…- Otro buche de sangre le llegó a la boca y sin poder evitarlo lo escupió al suelo.

Hermione había palidecido, no podía ser verdad. Agarró de nuevo al rubio y rodearon la edificación hasta llegar a aquella abertura que había hecho antes. Lo apoyó nuevamente y corrió hacia donde estaba Harry, pero fue bloqueada por un soldado lo que hizo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

Tras el golpe se sentía algo mareada pero se levantó como pudo. El hombre se abalanzó sobre ella y antes de que fuera consciente había sacado aquella daga, y con la fuerza con el que el hombre la atacó esta penetró en el cuerpo haciendo que una línea rojiza saliera de la boca de su enemigo. El cuerpo cayó dejándola de pie con el puñal ensangrentado. Muchísimas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos pero un destello hizo que espabilara y corriera hacia su amigo.

\- ¡Harry es Merlín! ¡Estás luchando contra Merlín! ¡Huye! – Hermione se había parado a unos pocos metros de él y pudo sentir la mirada de miedo que había puesto su amigo. Nadie podía superar en magia al mago más poderoso que ha pisado la tierra.

Tras el grito de "Rictusempra" Harry salió corriendo hacia Hermione cuando confirmó que el hechizo había dado en su oponente causándole un leve ataque de risa.

Hermione corrió y extendió la mano hacia Malfoy para que este la cogiera antes de que llegara, hizo lo mismo con Harry, y aún en movimiento el moreno hizo que los tres desaparecieran de aquel caos.

* * *

Se aparecieron casi a las afueras del bosque prohibido. Entre los dos cargaron con Malfoy, que ya prácticamente se encontraba desmayado, hasta llegar a la cabaña del guardabosque. A duras penas consiguieron entrar y lo colocaron en la misma cama en donde hacía unas semanas había estado postrada Hermione.

Harry realizó unos cuantos hechizos que Hermione le iba enseñando. En un principio él había insistido en que lo hiciera ella, pero el miedo a provocar una herida mayor le pudo.

Alguna de sus heridas no se lograban cerrar por la magia, pero la hemorragia al menos la paraba. Tuvieron que transfigurar un par de objetos para convertirlos en una aguja e hilo y proceder a suturar las otras a mano. A Hermione le había costado muchísimo hacer esa labor. Ambos sabían que no podían entrar en el colegio con Malfoy de esa manera, cualquiera de los profesores podría penetrar en su mente y ver las verdaderas intenciones que tenían en ese viaje.

Cuando ya hubieron terminado de curarle lo dejaron ahí tumbados mientras los dos se fueron a sentar frente al fuego de la chimenea.

\- He tenido muchísimo miedo, desde que vi lo que ocurrió en el pasillo y los profesores se negaron a ayudarme fui corriendo a buscar un hechizo que había visto buscando la forma de matar a Salazar y lo llevé a cabo. La verdad que pensé que me saldría mal, pero por una vez todo me ha salido bien. – Harry acariciaba la mano de su amiga mirando hacia ninguna parte.

\- Me has salvado Harry, nos has salvado a los dos. Muchísimas gracias. Perdona por hablarte así en la sala de los Menesteres, estoy completamente bloqueada, nunca me había pasado el no tener control sobre las cosas. Me asusta.

\- No te preocupes, está olvidado.- Harry se acercó a Hermione y tras una mirada de aprobación de la castaña, la besó.

Era muy rara esa sensación. Ambos sentían una gran amistad por el otro, ninguno tenían la necesidad de tener mucho más. No buscaban una relación, no buscaban nada serio, pero se sentían completamente a gusto cuando tenían ese tipo de roces. El sentir tan cerca al otro les llenaba, sobre todo después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados.

El beso aumentó un poco de su intensidad haciendo que ambos se pegaran más al otro. Estaban tan absortos en aquel acto que no notaron cuando el rubio se levantó. No fue hasta que sintieron el portazo en la puerta que supieron que estaban solos.

* * *

Draco había abierto los ojos pesadamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y había zonas que le picaban de sobremanera, pero al ir a rascárselas chocaba con unos pequeños hilos que evitaban que sus heridas se abrieran. Miró a su alrededor para saber dónde se encontraba y chocó con la imagen de los dos Gryffindor juntos en un apasionado beso. Una sensación de repulsión llenó su boca y haciendo acoplo de sus fuerzas se levantó, agarró su varita y salió de la cabaña dando un portazo.

No había andado ni la mitad del camino para volver al colegio cuando se dio cuenta que seguía vestido solo con su pantalón y las botas. Recordaba haberse quitado la camisa en medio de la pelea pero no había sentido tanto frío como ahora.

Una sensación de rabia y coraje inundó su cuerpo. Necesitaba desfogar toda la ira que tenía en su interior y cuando notó unos ojos azules mirándole supo la respuesta.

Una joven muchacha rubia lo observaba desde una de las salidas laterales de la escuela. Llevaba puesto el camisón y su capa, por lo que seguramente llevada por el insomnio había ido a pasear por el colegio hasta encontrarse con esa imagen. Un joven, bañado completamente en sangre y tierra, con el cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Se acercó a ella hasta quedarse a un palmo de su cara. La miró fijamente a sus ojos y sintió el deseo en su mirada. Sin preverlo la muchacha se lanzó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. El contacto de la tela de la ropa de la chica sobre sus heridas le molestaba, pero necesitaba soltar toda aquella rabia que tenía contenida.

\- Aquí no, sígueme.- Susurro de forma ronca el rubio.

Agarró a la joven de la muñeca y la llevó a uno de los pasillos menos concurridos de la escuela, y colocándola tras un pequeño muro subió su camisón y comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna haciendo que esta soltara pequeños gemidos. Hasta que no notó suficiente humedad en la intimidad de la joven no procedió a penetrarla ahí de pie contra el muro. Había empezado un poco lento notando la resistencia que hacía su cuerpo al suyo, pero no fue hasta que ella se relajó que comenzó a embestirla salvajemente haciendo que varios gritos escaparan de la garganta de la joven, que procedía a morderse el labio para evitar hacer más ruido. Notó como ella llegaba pero no paró, necesitaba soltar toda la rabia que sentía y siguió penetrándola bruscamente. Su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado y le dolía simplemente mantenerla en alzas, pero no quería parar. De nuevo la joven volvió a llegar, su cuerpo ya no estaba tan activo a la idea del sexo y la sequedad en su entrepierna era un problema para el joven. Aún así continuó con su ritmo haciendo que esta soltara par de gemidos, ya de dolor, debido al movimiento. Pronto notó como ella clavaba sus uñas en sus hombros justo cuando él llegaba en su interior.

La bajó con cuidado y se ató nuevamente su pantalón. La muchacha estaba sonrojada, pero también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, seguramente de aguantar el dolor que le había causado al final. El rubio sacó su varita e hizo un pequeño movimiento en el vientre de la joven y luego procedió a irse. No tendía a actuar así con las mujeres con las que intimaba, ante todo era un caballero, pero la rabia le nublaba el juicio.

Necesitaba un poco de alcohol y su cama, seguramente mañana no iría a las clases y sólo acudiría por la noche a ver a Herpo. Muy probablemente su maestro disfrutaría cuando le contara como fue capaz de usar la magia sin varita y luchar físicamente contra aquellos enemigos.

* * *

Harry se había despedido de Hermione. Ambos tenían que irse a distintos lados de la escuela, y aunque al moreno le desagradaba la idea de separarse de su amiga, ella aludió que tenía que darse un baño para quitarse toda la sangre y que seguramente tras eso se iría a dormir. Él había intentado descubrir cómo había acabado de esa forma y ella simplemente le dijo que se había defendido y en el forcejeo Reagan se había clavado su propio puñal. Odiaba mentirle, pero la realidad era demasiado grotesca.

Pidiendo ayuda a un pequeño elfo doméstico que correteaba por ahí Hermione le preguntó dónde podía encontrar un sitio tranquilo en donde poder bañarse. Tras unas cuantas indicaciones siguió de largo maravillándose ya con la idea de meterse en una tina de agua caliente. En otra ocasión, al encontrarse con el elfo le hubiera explicado que no tenía que servir a nadie, que era libre. Pero teniendo en cuenta que en esa época la esclavitud llegaba hasta a los humanos no quiso perder el tiempo explicando algo que jamás entendería.

Iba fantaseando con el baño que se iba a dar hasta que unos gemidos la sacaron de su fantasía. Sabía que no debía, pero por algún extraño motivo, tal vez la costumbre de ser la prefecta de su generación, fue hacia donde venían los ruidos.

* * *

Se paró en la esquina para ver como, desde su perspectiva, ocultándose nada más por una pequeña sombra una pareja se entregaban al placer. Iba a seguir de largo, pero el destello rubio y las manchas de sangre en el cuerpo del muchacho la dejaron plantada en el suelo. Era Malfoy, evidentemente, y como siempre sumando a una más de las múltiples jóvenes con las que había tenido relaciones en esa escuela, sin importar el siglo. Se quedó ahí, pegada a la pared, sonrojada, observando como aquella rubia lograba su primer orgasmo. Un destello en su mente recordó lo vivido en aquel lago y como ella había alcanzado uno con un hombre moribundo. Un flash de esos ojos plateados inundó de nuevo su mente. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la pareja. Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y la sensación de traición inundó su estómago. ¿Qué le pasaba? Es muy probable que ver todo aquello le recordara a su estancia en Azkaban, pero ¿Por qué no era capaz de retirar su mirada?

Fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos por los gemidos de éxtasis de la joven. Él seguía embistiéndola con fuerza. Cada músculo de su espalda y brazos se marcaba, y par de puntos que había suturado con maestría hacía una hora se habían saltado. Notó un brillo en los ojos de la joven, estaba llorando, como ella. No se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a soltar lágrimas. Su cara se encontraba completamente bañada en ellas, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada llorando? Deseaba irse, pero se sentía incapaz. Notó como él sacaba su miembro de ella, incluso en la sombra podía ver su tamaño y la humedad de este debido a los fluidos de ambos. Se alejó de la chica que se encontraba apoyada contra la pared recuperando la sensibilidad de sus piernas.

El rubio se dirigió andando a la misma dirección donde estaba ella. Se pegó cuanto pudo contra la pared, pero al final el joven giró hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, logrando así que no coincidieran.

Hermione se quedó embelesada entre llantos mirando cómo se iba. Luego miró hacia la joven con la que había estado. Ahora se encontraba en el suelo mirándose su camisón que estaba manchado por las heridas del rubio. Sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo desaparecer toda esa sangre. Se limpió un surco pequeño de lágrima que tenía en la cara y caminó hacia el lado contrario, dejando a Hermione sola y llorando en aquel pasillo.

* * *

El agua cubría todo su cuerpo dándole un manto de tranquilidad. Había tenido que pedirle a un elfo que le llenara la tina y le pusiera un encantamiento al agua para que se mantuviera caliente, sus primero intentos de hacerlo ella sola resultaron absurdamente ridículos.

Había observado cómo se manchaba todo de carmesí para luego limpiarse sola y volver a su transparencia habitual.

Después de un cuarto de hora logró que sus ojos dejaran de emanar lágrimas. Le agobiaba no saber por qué estaba llorando y el porqué de esa sensación tan desagradable en la boca del estómago. No quería volver a ver a Malfoy en su vida, un profundo odio la ahogaba cuando imaginaba aquella escena. No deseaba volver a verlo, pero también quería agradecerle el haber luchado por ella y no haberse ido dejándola atrás.

Consiguió relajarse y despejar su mente. Sin darse cuenta se quedó completamente dormida en aquel relajante baño.

* * *

Harry llevaba un buen tiempo tumbado en su cama. Se sentía físicamente agotado pero su mente se encontraba muy despierta. Observaba su varita con el ceño fruncido, de nuevo, no había sido de utilidad ante un duelo. Se paró a recordar cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort y perdió la varita de Sauco. Unos meses después volvió a enfrentarse a él con su varita y lo único que consiguió es perder de una forma muy patética. El dueño de aquella varita aumentaba su poder. Grandes magos como Dumbledore pudieron arrebatársela a otro en un simple duelo, pero intentar estar al nivel que se encontraba el antiguo director era simplemente una locura.

Draco entró en la habitación como alma que carga el diablo corriendo las cortinas de su cama y ocultándose tras ella. Una vez más, como todas las noches, el tintineo de las botellas de cristal comenzó a oírse.

Harry harto ya de tanto misterio se levantó de su cama y corrió la cortina de Malfoy para encontrarse con la imagen desolada del rubio. Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas e hinchados en roja sangre, su mano temblaba, algunas heridas se habían abierto y agarraba con fiereza aquella botella de cristal.

\- ¿Qué coño haces Potter?- Se había sobresaltado por la interrupción pero solo había atinado a agarrar con más fuerza la botella y darle de lleno con una mirada de rabia que aún se encontraba empapada por las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy? ¡Te has abierto las heridas! ¿Es que acaso quieres que los profesores se enteren de todo? ¡¿Qué hacías con Hermione en el pasillo de la sala de los menesteres?! ¡¿Por qué demonios Hermione cree que necesitamos usar los tres el giratiempo para volver?! ¡¿Qué tramas?! – Harry se había alejado un poco de la cama mientras gritaba todas las dudas que le comían la cabeza mientras que Malfoy se levantaba de la cama dando un largo trago a su Whiskey.- ¡Deja de beber, te estoy hablando!.

\- Mira Potter, lo que haga yo con mi vida no es asunto tuyo. Sí, me he abierto las heridas cuando me he tirado a una en el pasillo. Los profesores actualmente me dan igual y no te tengo que dar ni una explicación sobre nada.- Volvió a dar un fuerte trago.- ¡Ah! Y beberé cuanto me plazca.

Harry se abalanzó sobre Malfoy estampándolo contra la pared. Acto seguido colocó uno de sus dedos en una herida abierta y apretó fuertemente haciendo que soltará un gemido de dolor.

\- Estoy harto de ti Malfoy, eres de ayuda para algunos asuntos y siempre te agradeceré haber salvado a Hermione del calamar gigante, pero me niego a que nos traiciones como hiciste con Dumbledore.- Apretó un poco más haciendo que Draco soltara la botella.- Todos hemos crecido y hemos tenido que hacer cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, pero créeme que torturarte en este estado por mi amiga no va a hacer que sienta nada. No me contaste una mierda de lo que le hicieron, le has mentido sobre el tema del giratiempos, sé que te estás viendo con un mago de ojos amarillos, no soy estúpido. Una más Malfoy y yo mismo te mataré.

Tras decir esto Harry notó como un manotazo quitaba la mano de la herida del rubio y como otro golpe le dio de lleno en la nariz. Se alejó unos pasos cegado por el dolor pero se incorporó nuevamente.

\- Potter no vayas de niño maduro e independiente, desde que has nacido te han mimado el culo lo que no está escrito aunque no lo supieras. Has tenido el poder del Señor Tenebroso dentro de ti, has tenido el poder de la puta muerta de tu madre, la protección de Dumbledore, McGonagall, incluso de Snape. Sin mí Hermione estaría muerta, sin mí no hubieras conseguido escapar de aquellos mortífagos y sin mí, jamás hubieras logrado llegar a donde has llegado.- Vio como la cara de Harry empalidecía y un poco. Sus plateadas pupilas se contrajeron y tras un "mierda" agarró la botella del suelo y le dio otro largo trago.

\- ¿Cómo le has llamado? – Harry seguía parado en el mismo sitio.

\- Potter déjame tranquilo.

\- Hermione, la has llamado por su nombre… ¿Por qué le has llamado por su nombre?

\- ¡Por Merlín! Es sólo un ridículo nombre. Cuando le llamo Sangre Sucia no te pones tan nervioso.- Se había vuelto a sentar en la cama y se propuso a cerrar la cortina cuando el moreno se lo impidió.

\- No pienso pasarte ninguna más Malfoy, me encargaré de acabar contigo personalmente.

* * *

Hermione se acurrucaba en una fría esquina de aquella apestosa celda. Había aprendido a controlar el tiempo que pasaba entre una visita y otra. Pronto la cerradura se escuchó y el chirrío de la puerta metálica abriéndose inundó la silenciosa habitación.

\- Hola sangre sucia, ¿estás preparada hoy para hacerme gozar?

Theodore se acercó ella y la cogió de la muñeca empujándola sobre aquel apestoso catre y colocándose sobre ella. Procedió a bajarle aquellos sucios y viejos pantalones que ya no era capaz de llenar con su carne. Todo continuó como siempre, comenzó a tomarla, pero en su mente había un miedo mucho mayor. Hacía un mes que no se tomaba aquella asquerosa poción después de que ese asqueroso la violara, se había debilitado mucho por no tomarla, pero le daba igual. Se le había ocurrido, que tal vez, si se quedaba embarazada tendría algo de piedad con ella por llevar a su primogénito en su interior. Ahora mismo le parecía mala idea, pero ya no se podía echar atrás.

Sintió aquel líquido caliente en su interior y supo que había llegado. Con más brusquedad si es posible salió de ella y tras meter la mano en su túnica sacó un pequeño tarro.

\- Bébetelo.- Dijo con voz ronca aún preso del a excitación.

\- Ya no será necesario.- La duda se vio claramente en los ojos del chico.- Estoy embarazada Nott, estoy esperando a tu hijo.

Todo lo demás se volvió negro. El dolor, el olor a sangre, sus lágrimas… Todo se había vuelto una vorágine de sensaciones que no pudo calmar hasta que escuchó nuevamente el chirrío de la puerta y el gran golpe al cerrarse.

Se llevó las manos a su vientre, sabía lo que había ocurrido. Su ropa se encontraba completamente bañada en sangre, tapando las manchas anteriores. El suelo se empapaba tanto por aquel aborto debido a la tortura, como a los múltiples cortes que había en su cuerpo. Notaba como un ojo no se le abría del todo, seguramente el hematoma estaba empezando a formarse.

Pensó que habían pasado unas horas en las que ella simplemente se había tumbado a esperar su muerte, pero un chirrío en la puerta la sobresaltó. Una figura la observaba silenciosamente desde la puerta, pero presa del cansancio y del dolor cayó desmayada en el suelo, no se encontraba capaz de aguantar despierta el resto de violaciones.

* * *

La sensación de asfixia la despertó provocando que el fuerte movimiento la hiciera caer de aquella tina de madera y con ella todo el contenido de la misma por la fría piedra de la habitación. Hermione seguía tosiendo. Se había dormido y hundido en la bañera, por poco se ahogaba otra vez, pero de una forma más patética.

Caminó desnuda hacia la pequeña silla en donde había dejado las telas para secarse. Apenas recordaba que era darse una ducha o usar unos vaqueros. Echaba de menos su vida antes del caos. Recordó como una vez en medio de varias torturas había deseado no ser bruja, no haber conocido a Harry Potter, no haber recibido la visita de su profesor en la puerta de su casa a los once años. Voldemort había ganado, la había derrotado. Theodore había anulado la leona que había dentro de ella y había dejado a una desquiciada mujer. Se miró a un espejo de aquel baño y de nuevo la imagen de Reagan degollado bajo ella le vino a la cabeza. Cuando logró espantarla de su memoria miró a su reflejo, una Hermione con una sonrisa fina y unos ojos desquiciados le devolvió la mirada. Asustada por su propio reflejo atinó a agarrar la capa de Harry y dejando el resto tirado corrió a su cuarto.

* * *

 **¡Ay! ¡Ay! Qué tal? me encantó escribir este capítulo hay tantas cosas que se muestran y otras que son un enigma jejeje Las frikis como yo ya sabrían desde el capítulo anterior quién era ese sospechoso mago Picto :D pero... ¿se lo esperaban? Parece que nuestros protas no son tal y como aparentan, un Draco llorando, un Harry torturando y una Hermione ¿Sádica?.**

 **Espero publicar la semana que viene :D! DEJEN REVIEWS para ver su opinión UN ABRAZO ENORME!**


	9. Caedes Hex

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡He conseguido traer un capítulo nuevo a tiempo! Y eso que la muñeca la sigo teniendo bastante dolorida. Ya no tengo la horrible venda así que puedo escribir.**

 **A ver… ayer el capítulo estaba terminado, pero andaba super decaída y lo leía y no me convencía para nada. Hoy después de relajarme un poco, terminar unas cosas del trabajo y leer otros fics que me han dejado flipando (hay cada autora en esta web que haría enmudecer a muchos escritores jajajaja) pues me releí el mío, hice par de modificaciones y AQUÍ ESTÁ!**

 **Guest:** **¡Muchas gracias por leer y por el review! Me comentaste que no veías claro la participación de Harry (como si fuera un bulto diría yo jajajaj) la verdad que como he comentado con anterioridad me está costando muchísimo definir las personalidades y su situación. Estoy en el capítulo 9 y aunque han pasado muchas cosas aún desconocemos casi todo de los 3 salvo pequeños rasgos. Espero que este capítulo te haga ver por dónde van los tiros.**

 **Isis Snape:** **¡Mi hacedora de sonrisas! Jajajaj cuando leí hace años que Merlín había entrado en Slytherin pensé "me niego a creer que fuera el anciano santurrón que vemos en el cine" así que volviendo a algunas leyendas antiquísimas pensé en darle una imagen más salvaje. Espero poder sacar provecho a todos estos personajes artúricos xD Este capi será más light que el anterior, pero también viene con chicha jajajaaj ¡Ah! Y algunas de tus suposiciones no están muy alejadas de la realidad**

 **Disclaimer:** **En su mayoría los personajes y algunos lugares pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de** **J.K. Rowling** **yo simplemente los he adaptado a la trama de la historia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9: CAEDES HEX**

La angustia y el repentino trato malhumorado de la profesora Ravenclaw no habían pasado desapercibido para los alumnos de Hogwarts que conocían la desaparición de Helena, la única hija de la bruja. Las clases con ella, antes un intenso río de conocimientos y emociones se habían convertido en monótonas charlas sobre temas que parecían carecer de importancia.

Era muy común verla andar por los pasillos como si fuera un espectro, no hacía caso a su alrededor y por las noches, realizando su ronda, se quedaba largas horas andando por el bosque prohibido en busca de su heredera.

Hermione se había parado a observarla durante esos días, angustiada por conocer el futuro que esperaba a la amada hija de su profesora. Recordaba perfectamente que llevada por la desesperación la profesora haría llamar a un compañero de Hogwarts de su hija, alguien que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, y le mandaría a buscar encontrándose con el fatídico final creando así a la "Dama Gris" y al "Barón Sanguinario". Se sentía frustrada, todo había ocurrido en su ausencia, podía haberlo evitado, pero tal vez no era su destino hacerlo.

Desde el incidente en los pasillos Hermione no había vuelto a ver a Draco, al menos no de forma directa. En el comedor podía vislumbrar su brillante pelo en la zona de los Slytherin y la única vez que se había envalentonado para agradecerle todo Harry le había pedido que por favor mantuviera las distancias, y no pudo más que aceptar su petición.

* * *

El moreno y ella se habían pasado largas noches juntos en la sala de los menesteres intentando mejorar los hechizos y encantamientos, pero de nada había servido. Al final divagando sobre cosas el moreno había tenido la absurda idea de intentar hablar con la familia Ollivanders a ver si podían crear una réplica de la varita de sauco, o más bien crearla de cero puesto que aún no existe ninguna sobre la tierra.

Era muy complicado, Hermione recordaba perfectamente cada objeto con la que fue fabricada, pero desconocía los métodos que se llevaron a cabo para lograr su creación. Además, aunque ella hubiera ido con su profesora a obtener su nueva varita en la casa del fabricante, se había aparecido, por lo que no sabía cómo llegar, lo cual ponía más impedimentos al plan.

Lamentablemente para ella su amigo no era conocido por llevarse por la lógica y lo simple. El moreno estaba decidido. Iba a crear una varita de sauco para poder derrotar a Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Harry ya había tomado la decisión, se iría cuando las luces del castillo se apagaran y usando la varita de Hermione haría el mismo hechizo que usó para localizarles cuando desaparecieron. Seguía siendo una idea completamente descabellada para la castaña, pero sabía que no se lo sacaría de la cabeza.

Pasaron el resto del día separados, ella iba a las clases mientras él se había encerrado a realizar la poción. Tardó horas en conseguir que quedara perfecto y tras avisar a su amiga puso el último toque al rebañar la varita de esta en la poción, logrando así que la esfera de luz tan conocida saliera. Se despidió de ella con un cariñoso abraso y le hizo prometer que el tiempo que él estaría fuera intentaría alejarse lo más posible de Malfoy. Ella había asentido, aunque no confiaba mucho en que le hiciera caso.

La torre del campanario dio once golpes que fueron como un disparo de salida para Harry. Sacudiendo su varita hizo que la bola de luz se moviera y comenzó a seguirla. Iba andando, sabía que el camino sería largo, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de estar gastando energía en realizar encantamientos para que su montura se moviera con facilidad. Había entrado en el bosque prohibido y comenzaba a sentir el vello de su nuca erizado por la sensación de peligro. Cuando al fin consiguió relajar esa sensación comenzó a sentir cada paso más pesado que el anterior, el agotamiento hacía mella en él aunque no llevara más de unas horas andando.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en un pequeño bulto que había a los pies de un árbol que le hizo tropezar y caer bruscamente. Se colocó las gafas y observó, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras buscaba el motivo de su caída. Entre el hueco de un árbol se encontraba una rasguñada joven de cabellos oscuros. Estaba en muy mal estado, pero no había ninguna herida abierta que fuera de mucha importancia. Se acercó un poco más y pudo ver quién era.

\- Helena, ¿Estás bien?- Sacudió ligeramente a su compañera hasta que ella abrió sus oscuros ojos grises.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Estaba huyendo de algo pero he tropezado y he caído. Iba a volver a Hogwarts, me equivoqué al irme, no soy capaz de sobrevivir sola.- Le miró dubitativa.-¿Te ha mandado mi madre?

\- No, ella te está buscando también, aunque no ha profundizado tanto en el bosque. Si sigues ese camino llegarás a Hogwarts, aprovecha que la luna brilla e ilumina el camino.- Dijo Harry mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- ¿A dónde te diriges?- Preguntó intrigada.

\- Tengo que hacer unas cosas.

\- Vamos Harry, puedes confiar en mí.

\- Voy con los maestros Ollivanders, necesito que me hagan una varita muy específica.- La cara de Helena cambió de curiosa a pensativa.

\- Te ofrezco algo, sácame del bosque prohibido y te llevaré. La luz esa no durará mucho y tú lo sabes, yo soy lo mejor que tienes para llegar sin contratiempos. A cambio tú, me ayudas a salir del bosque prohibido sin morir en el intento.

\- Es mala idea, tu madre te está buscando, se encuentra desolada. Helena sé que robaste su diadema, no debiste hacerlo es peligroso. Además, ¿Por qué no te has aparecido?

\- No lo domino… ¡Además ella es una egoísta! Se guarda conocimientos para que yo no los aprenda. Tiene tanto miedo de ser superada por su hija que limita su aprendizaje…

\- Hay cosas que a veces es mejor no saber.

\- ¡Todo debe ser conocido! Todo se debe saber, se debe aprender de cada cosa que haya, sea buena o mala, para poder sacarle partido. El conocimiento no es malo, la gente que lo tiene es la que suele hacer cosas malas.

\- ¿No has pensado que ocurriría si alguien se hiciera con la diadema de tu madre? ¿Has pensado los peligros que conlleva?- Harry se encontraba enfurecido, entendía los celos, pero no entendía como una persona podía hacer sufrir a su propia madre sólo por envidia.

\- ¡Mira Potter da igual! ¿Hay trato entre nosotros o no?- Harry observó la mano que ella extendía y tras un resoplido la apretó. Le gustara o no, si quería terminar con todo eso pronto no podía darse el placer de perderse.

\- Vamos.

* * *

Hermione había salido a pasear por el castillo. Se encontraba demasiado preocupada por su amigo, pero ir con él sería ser con una carga y lo sabía perfectamente. Le había dado una lista con todo lo que necesitaba la varita de sauco tal y como le explicó una vez McGonagall, pero temía que para el maestro de varitas esto no fuera suficiente.

Nuevamente unos murmullos en un aula en construcción de la escuela le sacaron de su ensoñación. Una joven había salido prácticamente corriendo sollozando y agarrándose las ropas. Comenzó a oír fuertes golpes en el interior y agarrando con fuerza aquel puñal que se había llevado del poblado se decidió entrar. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba el interior de la sala dándole un toque lúgubre. En ella, un muchacho rubio se encontraba destruyendo y golpeando todo aquello que encontraba cerca. Vio como sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre al igual que su blusa. Malfoy había perdido completamente la cabeza.

Se fue a ir intentando hacer caso al consejo de su amigo pero el chirrío de la puerta alertó al rubio que con un movimiento de varita creó una soga alrededor del cuerpo de la castaña haciendo que esta callera de forma violenta al suelo.

Escuchó sus pasos acercándose aunque no era capaz si quiera de mover el cuello por el fuerte agarre de la soga. Se sentía asfixiada y cuando fue movida bruscamente al interior y golpeada contra la pared sintió por primera vez en brazos del rubio, miedo.

Malfoy la observaba con esos ojos fríos. Nunca le había visto esa mirada de odio. Las ojeras y su piel grisácea le daban un aspecto enfermo que incluso por un momento le llegó a preocupar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Siseó el rubio.

\- Suéltame esto Malfoy me estoy asfixiando.- Hermione gimió al intentar zafarse de aquellas ataduras. Con un movimiento de su varita el rubio lo hizo por ella.

\- ¿Me estás vigilando por orden de tu asqueroso novio? – Escupió las palabras como si fuera veneno en su boca.

\- Estaba paseando y he escuchado ruidos, vi una chica salir corriendo y me preocupé.

\- ¿Y con qué pensabas luchar? Te recuerdo que no tienes apenas control sobre tu magia estúpida.- Aún se encontraba contra la pared a un palmo del rubio que la sujetaba fuertemente de los brazos. Pudo notar cómo tras su última frase éste aumentaba el agarre.

Sacó lentamente sin que él notara aquella arma que tan celosamente había guardado y la colocó en la boca del estómago del rubio que miró asombrado lo que ella empuñaba.

\- Con esto hurón saltarín pensaba luchar.

\- ¿Con un estúpido cuchillo contra una criatura mágica o un mago? Acaso te crees que esto es un … - Gimió al notar la hoja entrar lentamente en su piel. Apenas se había clavado más que la punta pero el dolor y escozor era horrible.- ¿Qué haces?- Gritó a la vez que se separaba de ella.

Hermione observaba aquella hoja ahora levemente manchada de sangre. ¿Por qué se la había clavado? ¿Por qué le había gustado la sensación al saber que entraba en su piel? Levantó la mirada y vio como él colocaba su mano en la herida y la observaba con una mezcla de horror y curiosidad.

\- No estoy indefensa, puedo protegerme. He matado a dos hombres manchándome las manos de su sangre y no he sentido remordimientos por ello.

\- ¡Mierda Granger! ¿Acaso te has convertido en el estúpido de Theo? ¿Quieres convertirte en una asesina sádica como él? – La castaña bajó el puñal y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, se sentía completamente agotada.- Pasé mala noche por eso…

\- Ahórrate las explicaciones Malfoy, no importa saber qué clase de sueño tuviste para acabar empotrándote a otra alumna contra la pared.- El rubio se sorprendió y se acercó a donde estaba ella sentándose a su lado.

Hermione volvía a sentir esa sensación que le oprimía el pecho pero se aguantó las lágrimas que de seguro comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de ese encuentro?- La miraba curioso. Él recordaba todos sus encuentros sexuales desde que había llegado, pero sólo una vez había hecho lo que la castaña le comentaba y fue justo después de volver.- Ya decía yo que notaba otra presencia en el pasillo, como no se dejó ver pensé que era algún joven que aprovechando la escena se tocaba. ¿Te tocaste Granger?- Los pómulos de la castaña se tomaron completamente rojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Cómo me voy a tocar viendo como le hacías gritar de dolor, como la hacías llorar. Simplemente me topé con esa escena y no quería llamar la atención, pero tenía que pasar por ahí para ir a darme un baño.- Se encontraba sofocada y completamente sonrojada.

Una pequeña carcajada del rubio le sobresaltó. Se encontraban los dos sentados en el suelo, charlando, como si fueran amigos… conocidos. Era muy extraño y lo peor de todo es que sentía que tenía que estar justo ahí en ese momento. La sensación de tranquilidad y protección que el rubio provocaba en ella era anestésico para su alma.

\- Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste en aquel lugar. Pensé que me dejarías tirada, no amenazaban con quitarme la vida, sólo con… bueno ya sabes. Aun así te enfrentaste a todas esas personas y bestias por protegerme.- Por primera vez viró la cara para ver a su acompañante que mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Pensé que nunca me lo agradecerías.- Viró su cara quedando frente a frente con la de ella.- ¿Sigues sin conseguir logros en tu magia? – La castaña negó con la cabeza.- Me alegra que al menos ahí funcionara tu bombarda, sino estaría muerto. Yo a ti si te debo la vida Granger.

\- Nunca te di una explicación sobre el incidente del lago, yo…

\- Ahórratelo. Olvidas que lamentablemente yo sé de lo que Theo es capaz de hacer. Te sentará mal, pero él es mi amigo o lo era. Es un sádico y un desarmado, pero nunca me ha fallado, él confía en mí como yo confío en él. Me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de recuperarte físicamente tan rápido, pero no esperaba que la tortura psicológica a la que él te sometió se curara pronto.- Ella sonrió mirándole aún.

\- El venir hasta aquí, saber que no me está buscando, que no estoy en peligro, me ha ayudado mucho para recuperarme.- Sintió la mano del rubio sobre la suya.

\- Me alegro.- Le soltó la mano y se levantó.- Todo ha salido bien.

Hermione sintió un vacío cuando dejó de notar la mano del rubio sobre la de ella.

\- Necesito saberlo Malfoy… ¿Durante mi encarcelamiento alguna vez fuiste a verme o coincidí contigo?- Él la miraba desde arriba. Una mirada de incredulidad salió de su fino rostro.- Es que… desde que me sacaste de ahí siempre recuerdo unos ojos plateados como los tuyos y no lo entiendo.

\- Granger… mi padre tiene mis mismos ojos.- Apretó su puño y se fue de la sala dejándola sola en el suelo sentada.

Observó su mano y vio como pequeñas manchas de sangre lo cubrían. Se hubiera sentido fatal por no haberle ayudado a limpiarse las heridas o disculparse por medio apuñalarle, pero la tensión en el abdomen apenas le dejaba respirar, mucho menos moverse. Durante el tiempo que estuvo cautiva fue usada por varios hombres, la mayoría no los conocía, pero había varios que si podía reconocer. Personal de ministerio o padres de compañeros de Hogwarts, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy. Apenas se acordaba de sus encuentros, él la trataba con "respeto" y no le hacía hacer nada denigrante. Pero ella no recordaba haberle mirado a la cara en ningún momento. Sabía que era él por su voz y por su larga melena rubia. Pero… ¿Cómo sabía el joven que ella había coincidido con su padre?

* * *

Harry y Helena habían caminado toda la noche por aquel horrible bosque. Moverse por él era estar en una pista de obstáculos, teniendo que escalar ramas o arrastrarse por el suelo para evitarse cortar con las enredaderas de espada. En par de ocasiones se encontraron con alguna criatura que Harry espantaba sin ninguna dificultad para la asombrada mirada de la morena.

Al fin consiguieron llegar a un llano libre de árboles que intentaran matarlos o ramas envenenadas. Pensaron que era un buen momento para descansar y esperar a que amaneciera antes de profundizar más en el bosque.

\- Voy a recoger algo de leña, no te muevas.- Se dio la espalda cuando notó un agarre en su brazo.

\- ¿Leña para qué?- Del pequeño monedero que colgaba de su cinturón sacó un pequeño bulto que colocó en el suelo, y tras un movimiento de su varita y el susurro de un conjuro una caseta apareció delante ellos.

Harry se sentía estúpido, había salido simplemente con su varita y con aquella luz que le llevara a Ollivanders. En su última escapada había sido Hermione quien había preparado todo y, acostumbrado a esa comodidad, ni siquiera se había acordado de cosas tan simples como comer y beber.

Entró tras la morena en la caseta, en su interior había varios departamentos, uno con una mesa y una pequeña librería, en otro una cama de matrimonio, en otro un pequeño hueco para el fuego con una abertura en el techo para la escapada de humo además de varias verduras y frutas para cocinar.

\- No es gran cosa, pero no necesitaba más. Lamentablemente sólo hay una cama.- La muchacha se sonrojó y le miró. Con una temblorosa voz dijo.- Podemos dormir los dos juntos, no es adecuado, pero… yo… te doy mi permiso… lo único que nunca eh… esto…

\- Helena no va a ocurrir nada, compartir cama no significa sólo intimar. Sólo vamos a descansar.- Escuchó como soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo por los nervios y el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír. A veces se olvidaba en que siglo estaban y que el comportamiento de algunas chicas era completamente distinto. Se preguntó si Malfoy había topado con alguna chica con Helena en sus múltiples aventuras amorosas por el castillo. Se imaginaba que no. Aunque el cine mostraba a todas las mujeres de época castas y puras sabía de sobra que más de una se dejaban llevar por el placer igual que un hombre.

\- Ve acostándote si quiera, yo voy un momento a refrescarme.- Y se fue a una esquina alejada de la caseta donde no podía verla y comenzó a escuchar el ruido de agua.

Harry se había quitado los pantalones y la blusa quedando sólo con los calzoncillos que se había traído de su era y que se encargaba en limpiar cada día para poder usarlos. Había copiado aquella manía de Malfoy, que aunque pareciera una bobería, mantener esa prenda que no existía en aquella época era una buena forma de estar cómodo con los pantalones.

Se estaba metiendo en la cama cuando apareció Helena vestida únicamente con su blusa que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Se sintió completamente sofocada al verle tan ligero de ropa y ella tan expuesta que prácticamente voló a cubrirse con las mantas. Harry imitó su gesto y para evitar hacerla sentir incómoda colocó una almohada entre ellos.

Había pasado una media hora y ya escuchaba el sonido de la respiración relajada de su compañera. Estaría agotada después de tanto camino, pero él era incapaz de imitarla. No paraba de pensar en aquel rubio, no comprendía qué demonios ocultaba. Qué sacaba al venir con ellos a esa época. Si es cierto que había salvado a Hermione en ocasiones en las que él no pudo, como si estuviera vigilándola. Hermione… él la había llamado por su nombre. Se sonrojó al recordar aquellos momentos que compartía con su amiga. Eran adultos y no había ningún tipo de compromiso en aquellos roces. Lo habían hablado, ella le quería sólo como amigo y él a ella igual. Pero a veces sentir sus labios le hacía desconectar de todo. Era muy probable que cualquier roce de ese aspecto con cualquiera le hiciera sentir lo mismo, pero era demasiado vergonzoso como para eso.

* * *

Se despertó con un delicioso olor. Se sentó en la cama y pasó su mano por el pelo. Se observó el hombro donde había una pequeña cicatriz hecha por aquella flecha. También observó el resto de su cuerpo. Desde que había entrado en Hogwarts la cicatriz de su frente no era la única que lo adornaba, aunque siempre fue la más dolorosa. Levantó la vista y vio a Helena observarla sonrojada con un bol en la mano.

\- He hecho gachas.- Se acercó lo suficiente como para entregárselo y salió corriendo hacia, seguramente, la pequeña "biblioteca" que tenía.

Harry rió. Helena le recordaba a Hermione cuando se metía en sus libros. Dejó el bol en el suelo mientras se iba a vestir. Era más que evidente que era lo que la había hecho sentir tan incómoda. Se había levantado algo excitado y aunque estaba sentado aquel bulto era notorio. Cuando terminó de vestirse se acercó a ella comiendo las gachas que había preparada.

Estaba leyendo un libro sobre creación de varitas y parecía completamente perdida en él.

-¿Sabías que hay un hechizo, bueno… es magia negra, _Caedes Hex_ , que te permite juntar una varita con su dueño?- Harry le miró sin comprender nada.- Normalmente un mago pierde el don de su varita cuando esta le es arrebatado por otro mago. Con este hechizo la varita y tu se vuelven uno, es como que entra en tu piel o algo así, lo que te permite usar otras varitas para aumentar su magia o simplemente hacer magia sin varita. Lo único que no me gusta de esto es que al igual que con las varitas tienes que hacer movimientos tienes que aprenderte el equivalente de cada movimiento con tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo un arte marcial?

\- No sé lo que es eso. Digamos que es un baile. Haces un movimiento…-Ella movió sus manos imitando un dibujo del libro.- Y se supone que saldría el hechizo.

\- Que extraño, Hermione nunca me ha hablado sobre eso ni conozco a nadie que lo haga. Pero si existe la magia sin varita eso es un poco absurdo. ¿No?

\- La magia sin varita es muy complicada, no todos lo pueden controlar y aquellos que lo hacen están sacrificando algo en su interior. Agotas demasiada energía. Tienes que recordar que la magia va ligada a las emociones y para que alguien realiza grandes hechizos sin ella tiene que haber un motivo muy importante en el que centrarse, una emoción más fuerte que las demás. Por eso de pequeños la magia explota, somos mentes muy simples que sólo tenemos unas cuantas bobadas en la cabeza. Cuando crecemos las preocupaciones aumentas y con ello las "distracciones"- Harry recordó lo que Hermione le había contado sobre Malfoy después de rescatarla. Él controlaba bastante bien la magia, ¿Sería cosa de aquel mago de ojos amarillos?- Y no conoces a nadie porque es un método muy peligroso y ya casi extinto. Es muy doloroso para el que lo reciba…

-¿Reciba?

\- Sí, debe ser un maestro de varitas quien realice el encantamiento. El que lo recibe tiene que aguantar unos niveles de dolor tan alto que, según cuenta este libro, tienden a morir.

\- ¿Crees que Ollivanders sabrá hacerlo? – La morena le miró con los ojos como platos.

\- Te he comentado esto como curiosidad, no para que lo hagas. ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿No me has escuchado? ¡Puedes morir! Por dios, usa la cabeza.

\- Helena me tengo que enfrentar a alguien que supera con creces mis dotes mágicas, haré cualquier cosa para conseguir superarlo.

\- ¿Jugándote la vida? ¡Por todo lo mágico! Harry si mueres entonces de nada sirve este viaje ni nada de lo que hayas logrado.

\- ¿Podrías aprenderte los pasos a seguir y hacerlo junto a Ollivanders?- Él se acercó más a ella y dejando el bol en la mesa la agarró de las manos.- Helena, no me juego la vida por gusto, lo hago porque es necesario.

\- Creo que yo…- Tenía las manos frías y los mofletes sonrojados. Retiró las manos y las colocó en la falda.- Podría intentarlo.

\- Muchas gracias, y también por las gachas. Estaban deliciosas.- La morena sonrió.

\- Pongámonos en marcha, aún queda camino.

* * *

Hermione se había levantado sobresaltada. Había recordado todo lo ocurrido en aquel poblado. Pero un pensamiento asfixiaba su consciencia. Harry fue en caballo a buscarles y se lo habían dejado atrás.

Colocándose de forma muy apresurada la ropa. Corrió por los pasillos en rumbo a la torre de los chicos. Notaba el sudor en su cuerpo, el corset prácticamente descolocado dejaba a la vista la casi transparente blusa. Iba con la falda agarrada hasta la cintura para poder correr y provocaba que varios alumnos se giraran al verla entre sorprendidos y complacidos.

Llegó hasta aquel cuadro de un caballero sobre un corcel negro justo en el momento que un alumno saliendo. Apretó su paso y se coló justo antes de que este se cerrara.

La sala se encontraba repleta de aquellos chicos que apuraron hasta el último momento las tareas de clase. Todos pararon a observarla y más de uno sacó una sonrisa complacida. Se encontraba completamente agitada, despeinada y sudada. Un muchacho se le acercó, no sabía su nombre, pero recordaba haberle visto con Malfoy en el Gran Comedor.

-Vaya vaya, una hermosa dama entra en nuestro santuario. ¿Necesitas de cariño castaña?- Fue a acariciar su rostro pero está lo esquivo con la mano.- uuuh, peleona. Me gusta.

\- ¿Dónde está Malfoy?- Hermione miraba a su alrededor por si se encontraba en la sala.

\- Desde que ese rubio entró en la escuela se está llevando a todas nuestras mujeres.- La agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.- Puedo darte más placer del que él te pueda dar.- Se la acercó más e intentó besarle. La chica se sacudió lo suficiente se logró zafar.

\- Antes muerta que besar a una serpiente como tú.- Un golpe seco retumbó por toda la sala cuando este le golpeó en el cachete haciendo que toda la sala riera.

Se tropezó y cayó contra el suelo. Comenzaba a odiar esa falda larga que no le permitía moverse.

\- Asquerosa sangre sucia, vendría bien que respetaras a tus superiores. Que seas la puta de Malfoy no te va a librar de nada.- Vio como él movió su mano para agarrar su varita y con una velocidad que ni ella conocía tener se puso en pie y colocó la hoja de su daga en la garganta del moreno.

\- Intento de escreguto, harías bien en no tocarme las narices. ¿Dónde está Malfoy?- Apretó más la hoja haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzara a salir.

Toda la sala estaba en silencio, tensa por la situación. De entre ellos un muchacho de aspecto bonachón salió y señaló a unas escaleras que había en la esquina de la sala.

\- Es la habitación que se encuentra arriba del todo de esa escalera. Malfoy y Potter la comparten.

\- Muchas gracias.- Sonrió a aquel muchacho y al moreno lo dejó plantado ahí mientras subía las escaleras. Escuchó como comenzaban de nuevo las voces a bajo dando por finalizado el momento de tensión que se había creado antes.

Entro sin tocar y miró la habitación. La cama de Harry estaba hecha y en la de al lado se encontraban los doseles corridos, lo que impedía ver el interior. Hermione fue hacia esa cama tropezándose con una botella que había en el suelo. Siguió el camino con su mirada y vio como no era la única botella que había en la sala.

Respiró hondo y corrió la cortina. En su interior el rubio dormía con el pantalón y las botas puestas, aunque se había quitado la camisa. Observó el cuerpo musculado del joven lleno de cicatrices. Algunas de las que ella se había encargado en suturarle se encontraban infectadas e incluso descocidas. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Aunque físicamente mantenía la forma el rostro parecía el de un enfermo terminal.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a despertarlo, pero justo cuando fue a extender su mano para tocarla la de este la sujetó y con un movimiento rápido tiró de Hermione hacia la cama dejándola boca bajo y el de rodillas apuntando con su varita.

\- ¿Granger? ¿Qué haces aquí? – El rubio observó el aspecto de la joven.- ¿Te hicieron algo los de abajo? ¿Por qué tienes el corset desabrochado? – Se fue a levantar pero la mano de ella le paró.

\- Vine corriendo desde mi cuarto no me dio tiempo de vestirme bien.- Comenzó a colocarse adecuadamente la ropa.- Malfoy, Harry fue con un caballo a buscarnos…

\- Buscarte.- Le interrumpió aún intentando espabilarse.

\- Tecnicismos. No volvimos con el caballo, lo dejamos ahí. Malfoy el caballo sabe volver a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Y eso qué más da? Volverá solo.

\- ¡Oh por Merlín! Y nunca mejor dicho. Nos quiere muertos. Harry le distrajo con un hechizo de niños, tú mataste a los más fuertes y yo a Reagan. Como sepa que ese caballo puede llevarle hacia nosotros nos matará.

\- No somos tan importantes como para eso. Además, si mal no recuerdo él era un tipo bastante amable y bonachón.

\- Sí, cuando era un viejo como Dumbledore. Cuando joven era muy temperamental y orgulloso.

\- Pues avisamos a los profesores y que ellos se encarguen. No había que armar tanto revuelo.

\- ¿Y enfrentarles al mago más poderoso del mundo?

\- Granger, uno no nace siendo el mago más poderoso, eso se consigue con los años. Que sea más poderoso que Potter no significa que pueda ser más poderoso que los fundadores.

\- Quizás tengas razón.- Hermione se sentó en la cama.

\- Tienes un aspecto horrible.

\- Anda que tú…- Hermione le miró.- ¿Por qué el alcohol?

\- Es lo único que me consigue hacer dormir, cogí la manía desde que me dieron el puesto de chivato del Señor Tenebroso.- Hermione se sorprendió por la sinceridad.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que tu padre había… estado conmigo?

\- Ya te dije que era el chivato. Entré en la mente de todos, no había nada que ellos hicieran que yo no supiera.

\- Entonces sabes exactamente todo lo que me pasó en Azkaban.- Hermione bajó la mirada y comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas.

\- Lo sé todo.- Un quejido de la castaña hizo que algo apretara el estómago de Malfoy.- Y aun así no hice nada.

\- ¿Y qué ibas a hacer? Es una guerra, si me protegías te podían matar. Un Malfoy defendiendo a una sangre sucia… suena ridículo. Al menos te alistaste en el absurdo plan de Harry.- Hermione sonrió aunque aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella abrió varias veces la boca. Parecía que quería hacer una pregunta, pero no se veía capaz. El rubio notó como esta se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres preguntar?- Se sentó a su lado y apoyo la espalda en uno de los mástiles de madera de la cama.- No tengas vergüenza.

\- El… el día que… que te vi con aquella chica.- Draco asintió.- Cuando… acabaste…- La cara Hermione parecía el pelo de un Weasley del sonrojo que tenía.- hiciste un movimiento con la varita en el vientre de ella…

\- Un hechizo anticonceptivo.-Dijo con total naturalidad.

\- Vale, pero… ¿Entonces por qué yo me tomaba esa poción?- Por algún extraño motivo se sentía cómoda, aunque algo avergonzada.- Cada vez que venía alguno a… bueno… ¿Por qué me daban eso en lugar de hacer el hechizo que hiciste tú?

\- A veces es más fácil dar la poción que hacer el hechizo, si no sabes hacerlo bien ya sabes el resultado.

\- Yo… no me la tomé. Yo… bueno, ya lo sabrás.- Hermione colocó su mano en el estómago.- Me gustaría poder visitar a un buen médico cuando volvamos. No es que actualmente me interese, pero querría saber si está todo bien.

\- Iremos a un medimago, no te preocupes.- Draco le agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.- Todo mejorará.- La castaña sonrió y apretó también su mano sintiéndose completamente a gusto. Aunque se veía incapaz de bajar la guardia del todo, no se podía olvidar de quién era él y de la marca de su brazo.-¿Qué hay entre Potter y tú?

\- ¿Cómo'

\- Les vi besarse cuando volvimos. Pensaba que estabas enamorada del pobretón Weasley.

\- No era un acto con sentimientos, simplemente fue algo. ¿Tú sientes algo por las chicas con las que estás?

\- No, es una forma de soltar la rabia y la ansiedad.- Draco la miraba fijamente, una sensación hogareña se había adueñado de esa descuidada habitación.

\- Pues casi lo mismo para nosotros. ¿Qué pasó ayer para que la chica saliera así?

\- Pues que yo no tenía ánimos para fiestas y ella sí.

\- Y el que estuviera un poco desvestida corrobora que no estabas para fiesta.- Hermione sonrió de forma amarga y separó su mano.

\- Te sorprendería las de tías a medio vestir que se plantan delante de mí.- Draco rió cuando vio lo sonrojada que estaba la chica.

\- Voy a ir a ese poblado de nuevo, quiero sacar al caballo de ahí. La consciencia me puede.- Draco chasqueó la lengua frustrado y se levantó de la cama.

Cogió una botella y tras darle un sorbo buscó su camiseta y la chaqueta. Ofreció algo de la bebida a Hermione la cual, para su sorpresa, aceptó.

\- Pues nada, nos vamos de excursión.- Dijo cuando ya se había vestido del todo.- Vayamos a la entrada del boque y nos apareceremos ahí. ¿Te parece?

Hermione aún tenía la mueca de asco tras probar la bebida. Le sorprendía lo sumamente simpático que estaba el rubio con ella. Que Harry le perdonara por confiar en él, pero sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

El caldero chorreante se había convertido en un asqueroso tugurio lleno de mortífagos. Entró ahí absorbiendo el nauseabundo olor de ese lugar y asqueado por la estúpida manía que tenían sus amigos de quedar en aquel asqueroso sitio.

Caminó lentamente notando la incomodidad que provocaba en todos los presentes. En el fondo de la sala, en una esquina a oscura, estaban sus amigos gritando y riéndose alegremente mientras bebían sin parar.

\- ¡Draco! Al fin te vemos huroncito saltarín. ¿Dónde has estado?- Noto la mano de su amigo tirando de su manga haciendo que se sentara. Blaise se había unido a la causa hacía poco, pero tras su primera misión había perdido tanto la cabeza que lo único que hacía era beber y esnifar polvo de huevo de Doxy. Se había convertido en un drogadicto al que el Señor Tenebroso manipulaba con facilidad.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

\- Venga, no te pongas así… ¡Disfruta!- Nott alzó la copa y brindó a su salud.

\- ¿Que disfrute como tú haces con esa sangre sucia?- Blaise comenzó a reír estruendosamente mientras Theodore lo acompañaba.

\- Yo la veo más sumisa, fíjate en lo que te digo. Después de la guarrada que me hizo creo que está más domada, juraría que hasta disfruta.- De nuevo las carcajadas del otro irrumpieron la sala.

\- Es asqueroso que te folles a la sangre sucia cada día Theo, es jodidamente denigrante.

\- Venga Draco, había que castigarla y a la larga se disfruta más con una buena corrida que con hechizos.- Ninguno de la mesa se atrevía a mirar fijamente a los ojos a Malfoy. Todos sabían de su poder en la Legeremancia la cual ni los seguidores más poderosos de Voldemort podían evitar.

\- Sigue siendo asqueroso. No me jugaría mi salud sexual por esa asquerosa. Para eso mejor las puras o en el peor de los casos, alguna mestiza redimida.- Su sonrisa lateral adornaba el rostro, pero por dentro no podía más que sentir repulsión por aquella conversación.

\- ¿Salud Sexual? – Preguntó Nott intrigado.

\- A saber lo que la asquerosa comadreja le habrá pegado antes de capturarla.- Nott y Zabini se miraron y comenzaron a reír.- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿En serio Draco pensaste que ella tenía tiempo de hacer guarrerías entre libro y libro?- Por un descuido Theo le miró a los ojos y él penetró en su mente.

Vio como él entraba en la sala como siempre a torturarla. Como ella se mantenía luchadora y fuerte. Vio como él comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón y ella comenzaba a llorar. Sintió esa experiencia, sintió como al entrar en ella algo hacía un poco de resistencia y como al caer en la cuenta de lo que era hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para tomarla.

Asqueado salió de la mente de su amigo y bebió un largo trago de su bebida. Lo malo de sus grandes cualidades es que no solo miraba lo que ocurría en la mente de quienes leía, sino que experimentaba cada sensación como propia. Desde que Voldemort le había descubierto ese horrible don se había pasado día tras día sintiendo asesinatos que no realizó y violaciones en las que no participó.

Se sorprendía de la cantidad de recuerdos de "él" violando a Granger, viendo como ella suplicaba y como luchaba. Pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de luchar y eso le hacía sentirse como una mierda por no poder siquiera evitar que eso ocurriera. Pero debía ser frío, debía ser un mortífago leal y fiel a la causa.

Sus amigos seguían bebiendo y riendo de obscenidades mientras él seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. Theo no había notado que había dado un paseo por su mente, que ese segundo de contacto visual le había facilitado entrar en ella sin contratiempos.

Había logrado en esos años volver el honor del apellido Malfoy entre las líneas de Voldemort. Había conseguido colocar a su padre como Ministro de Magia. Su madre, sin embargo, había muerto después de la batalla de Hogwarts bajo la maldición asesina a manos de aquella asquerosa serpiente. Había dicho que Potter había muerto para saber dónde estaba yo y eso le había costado la vida. Ciertamente no sentía lástima, si es verdad que había actuado como "una madre modelo" con lo del juramento inquebrantable y eso, pero no se olvidaba que había sido ella quien le había convertido en lo que era y que fue ella la que ofreció sus servicios al Señor Tenebroso cuando su padre fue encarcelado. Patético. De igual modo todos los logros que tenía no servían para nada.

Desde el ascenso de ese monstruo su mansión se había convertido en el cuartel general. Cansado de tener que convivir con toda aquella chusma había acabado durmiendo en locales como aquel o en la cama de alguna amante. Sólo pasaba por su mansión para ducharse y cambiarse, y muy de vez en cuando para participar en alguna cena "familiar".

\- Draco estás agotado, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Granger y te desahogas un poco?- Alzó su vista y miró a Blaise.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Lo bueno de follarse a esa tía es que puedes usar toda la fuerza que quieras y hasta golpearla hasta desquiciarte. No tienes que ir de amante modelo como con las otras. Aprovecha, cuando una vez no conseguí el polvo de Doxy fui par allá por recomendación de Theo y me quedé muy a gusto. ¿Por qué no vas?- Pasó la vista de aquel muchacho a su otro amigo.

\- No necesitas mi permiso para entrar en Azkaban, los Dementores saben quién eres. Ve y fóllatela por mí que hoy no me apetece verle la cara.

No supo por qué pero asintió la cabeza, acabó su copa y se despidió de sus amigos mientras ellos le aplaudían contentos de que al fin se juntara al grupo.

Apareció a las puertas de Azkaban y estas se abrieron para él. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

* * *

 **¡AY AY AY AY! ¿Qué les pareció? (merezco un premio sólo por el dolor de muñeca que me dio escribir todo eso jajajajajaj) Estoy ahora mismo bañada en una cantidad de ideas y cosas que tengo todo mi cuarto lleno de notas para el Fic XD me estoy entregando a tope y aunque parezca una loca tengo partes escritas que tal vez no salgan hasta el capítulo 15 jajajaaj**

 **Por favor recuerden dejar Reviews comentándome cualquier cosita (me encanta leerlos, me hacen super feliz) y muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero no defraudarles.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


End file.
